King of High School
by Little Cheonsa
Summary: Chapter 11 updated (ending) / Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae saudara kembar yang bosan dengan kehidupan masing-masing mencoba hal gila, bertukar posisi. Hyukjae menemukan hal baru saat menjadi Eunhyuk, salah satunya berebut gelar King of High School dengan Lee Donghae. / Donghae x Hyukjae / Seme!Hae uke!Hyuk
1. Chapter 1

**King of High school**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

"Hyukjae, bisa kerjakan soal di papan tulis?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya saat sang guru menyuruh untuk mengerjakan rentetan soal angka yang tertulis di papan depan kelas. Ia bangkit dari bangku, tanpa ekspresi berjalan ke depan kelas. Jemari lentik yang putih miliknya meraih kapur lalu mulai menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis. Dengan tenang. Tanpa beban.

Sesekali pemuda manis yang pendiam itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot, lalu melanjutkan menjawab. Siswa siswi yang lain memperhatikannya dengan kagum. Dia benar-benar pintar, pikir mereka.

Sementara sang guru menatap salah satu siswa kesayangannya itu dengan bangga. Hyukjae memang pintar, tidak diragukan lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan memenangkan juara umum olimpiade Matematika tingkat nasional. Guru mana yang tidak bangga dengannya?

Hyukjae meletakan kembali kapur pada tempatnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua soal. Ia sedikit membungkuk pada gurunya lalu kembali pada bangkunya yang berada di pojok paling belakang kelas.

"Hyukjae, kau memang pintar!" seru teman yang duduk di depannya, Ryeowook. Hyukjae tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kecil membuat pemuda mungil di depannya itu tersenyum maklum.

Lee Hyukjae adalah pemuda manis yang pendiam. Ia jarang berbicara di sekolah. Penampilannya culun, seperti kebanyakan penampilan anak pintar lainnya. Tidak banyak anak-anak yang ingin berteman dengannya, mungkin mereka jengah dengan sikap Hyukjae yang sangat pendiam dan tidak asik. Oleh karena itu Hyukjae tidak memiliki banyak teman, bahkan hanya Ryeowook yang mau menyapanya yang tentu saja jarang di gubris oleh Hyukjae.

Di sisi lain.. di tempat berbeda, sekolah berbeda, seorang pemuda terdiam memandang papan tulis dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dituliskan gurunya disana. Semuanya adalah angka-angka yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Eunhyuk! Cepat jawab!" sang guru yang sejak tadi memandangnya jengah akhirnya naik pitam juga. ia memandang siswanya itu dengan geram kala Eunhyuk menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tidak bisa, guru," jawab Eunhyuk sangat pelan.

Kini pandangan gurunya melembut, ia menghela nafas lelah melihat salah satu siswa yang ia ajar sama sekali tidak berubah. Eunhyuk dari dulu selalu saja menjadi siswa terbodoh di kelas.

"Apa semalam kau tidak belajar?" tanya Guru Lee. Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan sangat pelan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membuka buku pelajaran saat di rumah.

Lagi-lagi Guru Lee menghela nafas. Ia menunjuk seorang siswa lain, "Cho Kyuhyun, maju kerjakan soal di papan tulis. Eunhyuk, kau duduklah. Dan pelajari soal ini!"

Siswa yang di panggil segera maju. Ia menyeringai kecil pada Eunhyuk sembari berdesis, "rasakan, dasar bodoh."

Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi. Jika saja disana tidak ada guru, sudah pasti Kyuhyun babak belur sekarang. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Eunhyuk melangkah ke bangkunya lalu mendudukan dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Si bodoh itu mengatakan apa?" segera saja teman sebangku Eunhyuk meluncurkan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda sangar itu semakin kesal.

"Diamlah, Sungmin!" bentak Eunhyuk. Yang di panggil Sungmin sama sekali tidak menutup bibirnya, ia kembali mengoceh. "Kau harus belajar, jika tidak kau tidak akan mendapat gelar itu di akhir tahun! Malah Donghae yang akan mendapatkannya!"

Mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat di benci Eunhyuk membuat pemuda itu semakin kesal. "Cih. Tidak akan ku biarkan Donghae merebut gelar yang sudah aku incar dari dulu! Dia itu bodoh! Dia hanya mengandalkan si bodoh yang ada di depan kelas itu untuk meraih gelar itu! Mereka semua bodoh!"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju mendengar makian Eunhyuk kepada para bodoh yang dimaksud. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa mereka lebih bodoh dari orang-orang yang mereka maki.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau harus belajar!" sahut seseorang yang duduk di belakang Eunhyuk, teman Eunhyuk yang lain.

"Diamlah, Shindong! Lebih baik kau kuruskan dulu badanmu baru menyuruhku belajar!" sembur Eunhyuk. Ia sedang kesal sekarang, tapi kenapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang mengerti.

"Hey!" bisik seseorang dari luar jendela yang dekat dengan bangku tiga sekawan itu. Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya segera menoleh, teman dekatnya yang lain sedang mengintip sambil memberi kode pada Eunhyuk untuk ikut padanya, oh tentu saja ikut membolos.

"Hey, hey! Ayo kita bolos!" bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin dan Shindong. Kedua temannya langsung saja mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga memperhatikan Guru Lee yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, lalu mengendap-endap dari bawah bangku mereka keluar dari kelas. Dasar anak-anak berandal.

Lee Eunhyuk adalah pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi asas kebebasan. Ia pemuda yang penuh percaya diri, mendekati tidak tahu diri. Dia memang ramah, tapi nakal. Sifat nakalnya membuat jengah semua guru, ditambah otaknya yang bodoh. Guru mana yang tidak jengah padanya? Walau begitu, Eunhyuk sangat disukai teman-temannya. Oh tentu saja hanya temannya yang menyukainya, bukan rivalnya, Lee Donghae.

Gelar yang dibacarakan Sungmin tadi adalah King of High School. Gelar itu di berikan untuk siswa yang populer di sekolah pada acara perpisahan sekolah, bukan populer karena kenakalan seperti Eunhyuk, tapi populer karena kepintaran dan ketampanan. Dan gelar itulah yang di perebutkan oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae membuat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Sangat kekanakan.

~Q~

"Aku pulang!"

Eunhyuk melepas sepatunya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk apartemennya. Ia melangkah masuk melewati pemuda lain yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran di ruang tengah. Eunhyuk menatap kagum pada pemuda itu.

"Woah adikku benar-benar rajin. Kau selalu belajar, aku tidak pernah melihatmu melepas buku itu dari tanganmu," ledek Eunhyuk. Ia melempar asal tasnya ke sembarang arah lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sang adik.

Sang adik menoleh, menatap kakaknya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Kau sudah pulang," gumamnya lalu melanjutkan membaca.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan adik semata wayangnya. Mereka kembar. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari wajah mereka, bahkan tinggi badan dan postur tubuh mereka sangat mirip. Tapi hanya itu yang sama, selain dari itu mereka berbeda.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau tidak bosan dengan kehidupanmu sebagai siswa yang pintar?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang kakak. "Aku… bosan."

"Aku juga bosan.." sahut Eunhyuk, "aku bosan menjadi siswa yang bodoh. Aku juga bosan dengan sekolahku, sekolahku hanya sekolah biasa. Aku ingin sekali saja bersekolah di sekolah elite dan ternama.. seperti sekolahmu."

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia menutup bukunya lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Ia menatap saudara kembarnya. "Aku juga ingin sekolah di sekolah biasa sepertimu. sepertinya.. asik."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sebuah ide gila terlintas begitu saja di kepala Eunhyuk. Ia duduk menghadap Hyukjae dan memegang bahu adiknya dengan sangat erat, Hyukjae terkejut dibuatnya.

"Hyukjae-ah."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bertukar sekolah untuk beberapa minggu?"

"Ne?!" mata Hyukjae terbelalak kaget. Apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu sangat gila. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertukar sekolah? Harus banyak yang di urus!

"Ayolah! Kau cukup menjadi aku, dan aku menjadi kau. Bukankah kita kembar dan tidak ada perbedaan secara fisik?" rayu Eunhyuk pada kembarannya itu.

Hyukjae memandang ragu pada Eunhyuk. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Eunhyuk yang tampak berantakan. Seragam sekolah yang dikeluarkan, dasi yang kacau, rambut yang di cat cokelat tua.. benar-benar ciri anak nakal. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang selalu berpenampilan rapi.

"Tapi hyung—kita berbeda! Lihat rambut kita! Rambutku rapi dan berwarna hitam, sedangkan rambutmu—"

"Ada apa dengan rambutku? Lagipula ini bagus!"

"Jika kau ingin bersekolah disekolahku.. kau harus berpenampilan rapi dan rambutmu harus hitam.. itu peraturan sekolah."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Kembali, ide gila melintas di kepalanya. Ia menatap Hyukjae penuh minat, kembarannya itu pasti sudah setuju.

"Kita tukar penampilan kita!"

"Nde?!"

Eunhyuk hyung sudah gila, pikir Hyukjae.

~Q~

Meski menganggap Eunhyuk gila, Hyukjae tetap saja mengikuti ide gilanya. Pemuda manis itu merasa tertantang dengan ide gila sang kembaran yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu. Belum pernah Hyukjae merasa seperti ini, bahkan soal Matematika yang sulit pun tidak lebih menantang dari ide gila itu.

Disinilah Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk berada. Salon pria. Mereka berada disana tentu saja untuk merubah penampilan mereka. Hyukjae memandang dirinya di cermin, sudah lebih dua jam mereka disana, dan penampilan Hyukjae telah berubah drastis.

"Hyukjae-ah!"

Hyukjae menoleh mendengar panggilan Eunhyuk. Pemuda manis itu tercengang melihat penampilan saudaranya yang berbeda, menjadi lebih culun tapi tetap keren. Uh, Eunhyuk hyung memang selalu keren, pikir Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Ah kurasa ini tidak buruk, aku tetap terlihat keren, bukan?" ujar Eunhyuk percaya diri, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Hyukjae mengangguk mantap dengan dua jempol yang mengacung, memuji Eunhyuk.

"Kau tetap keren, hyung! Tidak terlihat culun sama sekali," puji Hyukjae dengan senyumnya yang terlampau manis.

Eunhyuk terkekeh. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot lalu memandang saudara kembarnya dari atas sampai bawah, bawah sampai atas.

"Kau tidak keren sepertiku," ujar Eunhyuk. Hyukjae merengut mendengarnya menimbulkan tawa dari Eunhyuk. "Malah semakin manis!" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Ah ya, Hyukjae saat ini memang sangat manis! Rambutnya berwarna cokelat gelap dan sedikit acak-acakan, tidak ada lagi kacamata tebal yang membingkai mata indahnya, kini mata indah nan polosnya tampak terlihat sempurna, di tambah senyum manisnya yang hanya ditujukan pada orang-orang tertentu seperti Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga ingin keren sepertimu," rajuk Hyukjae. Kini mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju apartemen mereka.

"Kau tidak bisa, kau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi manis," kekeh Eunhyuk. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae tanpa sadar memasang wajah cemberutnya yang sangat manis.

"Nah, Lee Hyukjae, mulai sekarang kau adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Jangan memalukan aku, ya?" seru Eunhyuk.

"Siap, hyung! Dan mulai sekarang, Lee Eunhyuk hyungnim adalah Lee Hyukjae yang pendiam," seru Hyukjae dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Hah.. rasanya sangat susah jika harus menjadi pendiam dan pintar sepertimu," hela Eunhyuk. Ia memandang langit yang sudah gelap, lampu-lampu dari gedung-gedung disisi mereka dan lampu-lampu dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menerangi malam itu.

"Rasanya juga susah menjadi seperti hyung yang nakal dan bodoh," canda Hyukjae. Dia ikut memandang langit.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali menjadi sepertimu. Ayo mulai permainan ini!" seru Eunhyuk. "Hey! Sekarang aku adalah Lee Hyukjae!" teriak Eunhyuk pada langit. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil memandang tingkah saudaranya yang mencuri perhatian orang lain.

"Hyung, berhentilah," henti Hyukjae pada Eunhyuk yang tersenyum lebar.

"Wae? Aku senang!" teriak Eunhyuk lagi. Ah, sepertinya Hyukjae harus menarik Eunhyuk pulang agar pemuda itu tidak membuatnya semakin malu.

 _Hyung, akhirnya aku bisa membuatmu senang._

~Q~

Hyukjae sudah berdiri di depan gedung SM Senior High School, tempat dimana saudara tercintanya itu menemba ilmu—tidak, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak pernah menemba ilmu.

Hyukjae memperhatikan sekitarnya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan keadaan sekolahnya, ELF Senior High School. Gedungnya sudah sangat tua, catnya sudah memudar, dan siswa-siswanya.. benar-benar bertingkah seperti Eunhyuk, hyperaktif. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan, mencari kelas 3C.

"Hey, Eunhyuk!" seseorang—tidak, dua orang menerjangnya dari belakang dan berseru riang memanggilnya. Hyukjae memperhatikan mereka, satu pemuda manis dengan gigi kelinci dan satu lagi pemuda gemuk yang sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Dan satu lagi, pemuda kalem yang tidak ikut menerjang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yakin mereka adalah Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum. Semalam Eunhyuk sudah memberitahu semuanya kepadanya, termasuk gelar dan Lee Donghae. Eunhyuk juga memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati dengan para guru disana, karena mereka kejam.

"Ayo kekelas bersama!" Sungmin merangkul Hyukjae lalu menyeretnya menuju kelas. Oh baiklah, Hyukjae tidak usah susah payah mencari kelasnya.

Namun kelas yang dimaksud Sungmin bukanlah kelas yang sebenarnya. Tetapi gudang tempat dimana empat sekawan itu bersembunyi saat bolos.

Hyukjae terbelalak dibuatnya. Mana bisa mereka membolos seperti ini? Mereka sudah berada di kelas akhir, kecuali Kibum yang masih kelas dua, tapi tetap saja Kibum tidak boleh membolos.

"T-teman-teman, tidakkah kita harus masuk ke kelas?" tanya Hyukjae canggung. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana memperlakukan mereka. Hyukjae tidak punya teman, ingat? Wajar jika ia tak tahu.

Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum memandang Hyukjae dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh. Tentu saja mereka bingung, Eunhyuk sahabat mereka bahkan sangat benci untuk masuk ke kelas!

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung? Kenapa kita harus masuk ke kelas?" tanya Kibum. Hyukjae gelagapan dibuatnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa reaksi mereka akan seperti itu.

"Dan juga, kenapa hari ini kau tampak rapi? Dan terlihat lebih.. manis?" tanya Shindong menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Apa jangan-jangan.. kau ingin menandingi kemanisan-ku, ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan curiga.

Hyukjae merasa terpojok sekarang. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan bertingkah seperti apa. Ia bingung!

"Atau.. kau berubah karena kau saat ingin meraih gelar itu?" tanya Kibum lagi.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat, akhirnya ia mendapat pencerahan! Gelar King of High School memang diberikan kepada orang yang rapi dan rajin belajar, bukan?

"Ya, aku ingin meraih gelar itu, jadi ayo ke kelas!" seru Hyukjae dengan senyum yang dipaksa lebar. Oh ayolah, Hyukjae sangat jarang tersenyum lebar, kecuali pada Eunhyuk.

Ketiga teman saudaranya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga. Oh ayolah teman, percaya padaku! Batin Hyukjae.

Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka kembali seperti biasa membuat Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita ke kelas!" teriak tiga pemuda absurd itu seraya kembali menyeret Hyukjae.

"Kajja!"

Uh berisik sekali.

~Q~

Hyukjae memandang Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Shindong yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka berdua sedang tertidur pulas sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mengantuk pada pelajaran Guru Park, sejarah? Oh tentu saja siswa pintar seperti Hyukjae tidak mengantuk.

"Kenapa mereka malah tertidur.." gumam Hyukjae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali fokus pada apa yang di jelaskan Guru Park di depan kelas, sesekali ia mencatat hal-hal yang sekiranya penting.

Pluk!

Sebuah gumpalan kertas yang digulung asal menyentuh kepala Hyukjae dengan sedikit keras membuat sang empu kepala tersentak. Dia memandang kertas yang tergeletak di lantai lalu memandang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya sedang menyeringai sebal kepadanya.

Hyukjae hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti lalu memungut gumpalan kertas itu. Ia membukanya dan membaca isinya.

 **Hey, bodoh! Jangan sok memperhatikan guru di depan! Seberapa keras usahamu untuk mendapat gelar itu juga kau tetap tidak bisa meraihnya! Jangan berharap! Donghae lah yang bisa meraihnya!**

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Hyukjae tidak terima. Ia sangat tidak terima jika dikatai bodoh, walaupun Eunhyuklah yang dikatai, bukan dia.

Hyukjae kembali menoleh pada pemuda yang kini memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Cih, pasti dia salah satu teman Donghae. Ya, Donghae kan tidak sekelas dengan Eunhyuk, mana mungkin pemuda itu adalah Donghae.

"Kalian mengerti dengan apa yang ku jelaskan?" tanya Guru Park menginterupsi kegiatan mari-memandang-sebal-pada-teman-Donghae Hyukjae.

"Mengerti, Guru," jawab siswa-siswi ogah-ogahan. Kecuali Hyukjae tentu saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal pada halaman 144 di papan tulis?" Guru Park kembali bertanya. Semuanya membolak-balik buku pelajaran mereka membuka halaman 144, termasuk Sungmin dan Shindong, mereka sangat tahu kapan Guru Park akan selesai menjelaskan pelajaran.

"Aku, guru!"

Seluruh kelas terkejut, termasuk Guru Park. Bahkan Cho Kyuhyun—yang melempar kertas pada Hyukjae— ikut terkejut, padahal dia juga mengangkat tangannya. Sungmin dan Shindong bahkan menahan pekikan.

Seluruh kelas terkejut melihat murid terbodoh mereka mengangkat tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan guru. Padahal murid terbodoh itu tidak pernah mengangkat tangan bahkan untuk bertanya sekalipun.

Itu adalah kejadian langka.

Eunhyuk—tidak, Hyukjaelah yang saat ini mengangkat tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Hyukjae memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ada apa dengan mereka?

Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa bahwa saudaranya adalah murid terbodoh. Jadi, mana mungkin Eunhyuk mau mengangkat tangannya.

"A-ano.. aku ingin ke toilet," sela Hyukjae. Seluruh kelas kembali mengendur. Guru Park tampak kecewa lalu melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Hyukjae keluar.

"Terimakasih, guru," dengan cepat Hyukjae pergi dari sana menuju toilet.

"Ku kira dia benar-benar ingin menjawab," gumam Sungmin.

"Ya.. tahunya hanya ingin ke toilet.." sahut Shindong.

~Q~

Hyukjae membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali.

Benar-benar sulit ternyata menjadi seorang Lee Eunhyuk. Hyukjae tak habis pikir kenapa saudaranya itu bisa sebodoh itu.

Setelah terasa sedikit tenang, Hyukjae beranjak dari sana. Ia berjalan dengan menunduk, tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang didepannya juga berjalan dengan menunduk dan memainkan handphonenya.

Dan mereka berdua bertabrakan dengan agak keras.

"Akh!"

Hyukjae jatuh terduduk. Ia mengelus pantatnya yang menyentuh lantai toilet dengan tidak elit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah suara dan uluran tangan memginterupsi Hyukjae. Ia mendongak dan mendapati pemuda dengan rambut brunettenya matanya yang teduh, hidungnya yang bangir.. ia sangat tampan, batin Hyukjae. Namun sedetik kemudian mata teduh itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

"Kau?"

"Nde?" Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan, dengan gesit matanya melirik name tag pemuda tersebut.

"Lee Donghae?"

—itu musuh saudaranya.

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

Bakal ada scene Hyukjae dan Donghae di bus nanti, aku saranin pas baca scene itu sampe tbc dengerin lagu I Think I Love You - Byul (ost Full House). Karena menurut aku feelnya ngena banget. Aku pas ngetik juga sambil dengarin lagunya langsung merona sendiri /halah/. Yang belum punya lagunya download gih /heh/

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Eunhyuk menatap kagum gedung kokoh yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bersekolah di sekolah elit dan ternama, ELF Senior High School. Ya meski dengan identitas palsu, sebagai seorang Lee Hyukjae yang pintar.

Pemuda itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam yang kemudian dihembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Hah.. udaranya pun sangat berbeda dengan udara di sekolah ku," gumam Eunhyuk kagum.

Kaki rampingnya melangkah memasuki area sekolah. Seluruh isi sekolah tak luput dari jangkauan matanya. Sekolah itu benar-benar asri dan sangat elegan. Berbeda dengan SM High School. Para muridnya pun begitu kalem, benar-benar menunjukan bahwa mereka siswa dari sekolah ternama.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Ini benar-benar sesuai dengan keinginannya! Oh oh, Lee Eunhyuk, tampaknya kau benar-benar tak tahu diri! Sifatmu sangat berbeda dengan mereka tahu!

"Hyukjae tersenyum lebar!"

Eunhyuk hampir saja terjengkang ke belakang saat makhluk mungil muncul di hadapannya dengan mata berbinar dan pekikan yang nyaring.

'Ige mwoya?!' Eunhyuk menatap pemuda mungil itu dengan bingung, kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Hyukjae, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" tanya pemuda dengan name tag Kim Ryeowook di dada kanannya. Pemuda itu beringsut mengikuti Eunhyuk yang berjalan menjauh menuju kelas 3A.

"Tidak ada," jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Ia mencoba untuk menjadi pendiam yang tidak banyak bicara seperti kembarannya, Hyukjae. Padahal pemuda bandel itu sangat ingin mendorong Ryeowook ke dasar jurang karena telah merusak paginya yang cerah dengan pekikan melengking yang memekakan telinga siapa saja.

"Kyaaa! Hyukjae! Kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" pekikan melengking itu kembali menyapa telinga Eunhyuk. Pemuda berkacamata tebal itu rasanya sangat ingin menenggelamkan Ryeowook ke dalam sungai Han sekarang juga!

Oh astaga, pendiamnya Lee Hyukjae itu bagaimana?! batin Eunhyuk frustasi.

~Q~

Pemuda berambut brunette dengan mata yang teduh itu berjalan menuju toilet dengan jari yang menari diatas layar smartphone miliknya. Dia Lee Donghae.

Donghae melangkah memasuki toilet tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang tak jauh di depannya. Hingga..

Bruk.

Donghae menabrak pemuda di hadapannya hingga pemuda itu terjengkang ke belakang mempertemukan pantatnya dengan lantai yang dingin.

"Akh!" terdengar pekikan dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

Donghae refleks mengulurkan tangannya dan bertanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu mendongak membuat mata mereka bertemu. Baru kali ini Donghae menatap mata dengan tatapan polos dan menggemaskan seperti tatapan itu. Bahkan wajahnya sangat manis.. tunggu.. kenapa aku seperti mengenalnya? batin Donghae.

"Kau?" Donghae terkejut. Pemuda di hadapannya adalah musuhnya, Lee Eunhyuk—Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae?" suara halus Hyukjae mengalun begitu indah di telinga Donghae. Pemuda bermata teduh itu menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara milik rivalnya terus terngiang di otaknya.

Donghae menarik kembali uluran tangannya lalu berdiri lurus. Begitu pula Hyukjae, ia bangkit dan merapikan celananya.

"Maaf aku tidak lihat," Hyukjae meminta maaf sembari menunduk dalam. Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan ikan teri ini?

"Hey ikan teri, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang tetap menatap Donghae dengan tatapan polos, tidak ada tatapan tajam nan sinis yang sarat akan kebencian yang biasa dilayangkan oleh Eunhyuk padanya. Oh tentu saja berbeda! Seseorang di hadapanmu itu bukanlah Lee Eunhyuk! Paboya!

"Kau memanggilku ikan teri?" tanya Hyukjae tak terima. Apanya yang ikan teri?

"Ya, ikan teri!" seru Donghae.

"Aku bukan ikan teri, aku Hyukj—" tidak! Kau bukan Hyukjae! Hyukjae tersadar baru saja ia hampir menyebut namanya sendiri, bukan Eunhyuk.

"Aku Eunhyuk," koreksi Hyukjae. Bagus, Lee Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu. Dasar bodoh," ujar Donghae datar, pemuda di hadapannya itu begitu bodoh, ya setidaknya itu menurut Donghae.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" seru Hyukjae kesal. Tanpa sadar ia memasang wajah merengut yang menggemaskan yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Eunhyuk.

Donghae memandang pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung dan sedikit.. terpesona? Err.. Donghae sendiri bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sedikit tertarik dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kemana larinya Eunhyuk yang kejam dan sinis kepadaku? Batinnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak sinis kepadaku? Ah, atau kau hanya berpura-pura bertingkah manis dihadapanku agar aku lengah lalu kau bisa merebut gelar King of High School, begitu?"

Hyukjae tercengang mendengar ucapan Donghae yang diucapkan dengan cepat dan sekali tarikan nafas. Apa-apaan pemuda di hadapannya itu? Begitu berpikiran negatif! Bahkan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak berniat merebut gelar apalah itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gelar itu," ujar Hyukjae. Itu terlalu kekanakan, pikirnya.

Sekali lagi Donghae tercengang dengan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya itu. Ada apa dengan Eunhyuk? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerah?

"Ah, itu pasti salah satu taktikmu untuk mengalahkanku," seru Donghae dengan tatapan curiga.

Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang aneh. Kenapa pemuda itu begitu menyebalkan? Pantas saja hyungnya membencinya.

"Minggir, aku ingin keluar," Hyukjae berujar dengan kesal. Ia beranjak keluar, namun tubuh Donghae segera menghalanginya. Oh ayolah, mereka berdua sedang di toilet! Dan itu sangat tidak elit.

"Kau sangat aneh.." Donghae masih menatap Hyukjae dengan tatap yang curiga, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae, "ada apa denganmu?"

Hyukjae melotot saat wajahnya hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajah Donghae. Ingat tidak jika Hyukjae sempat terpesona dengan wajah tampan milik pemuda di hadapannya? Tentu saja sekarang ia masih terpesona.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" sentak Hyukjae. Ia memundurkan wajahnya. "Minggir!" Hyukjae mendorong Donghae hingga menjauh darinya lalu berlari keluar toilet meninggalkan Donghae yang tercengang.

"Dasar aneh!"

~Q~

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kantin telah terisi penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang kelaparan. Termasuk empat sekawan yang kini tengah mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan yang banyak.

"Hey, sebenarnya.. apa sih pentingnya gelar King of High School?" Hyukjae bertanya pada teman-temannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ketiga teman barunya mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap Hyukjae dengan aneh. Hyukjae menahan napasnya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab mereka serentak lalu menunduk kembali melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat tertunda.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Hyukjae tidak mengharapkan jawaban macam itu. Huh, nampaknya gelar itu tidak terlalu penting. Dengan sebal Hyukjae melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa gelar itu begitu penting untukmu? Bahkan kami sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gelar itu," ujar Kibum tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Gelar itu berarti bagi Eunhyuk hyung? Batinnya.

"Ya, bahkan kau tidak memberitahu kami betapa pentingnya gelar itu," sahut Sungmin.

"Nom nom nom, nyam nyam," mari abaikan Shindong.

"Ah ya kalian benar, itu rahasia," jawab Hyukjae sembari tersenyum kikuk. Ia meletakan sumpitnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa kalian sudah selesai makan?"

"Belum," jawab ketiga temannya serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan," pamit Hyukjae.

"Tidak biasanya dia meninggalkan kits duluan," gumam Shindong saat Hyukjae sudah menjauh dari mereka.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Sungmin.

"Ada yang aneh dari dia.." gumam Kibum.

~Q~

Hyukjae berjalan dengan perlahan menyusuri taman sekolah. Dia baru saja menemukan tempat yang asri dan tenang itu. Tidak ada kebisingan atau kekacauan khas sekolah itu.

"Ada juga tempat sunyi seperti ini di sekolah ini," gumam Hyukjae takjub. Matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru taman.

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman yang mengarah ke danau. Senyumnya mengembang dengan sangat manis. Ah, ini yang Hyukjae cari.

Ketenangan.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Dan ketenangan itu hancur begitu saja saat sebuah suara menyebalkan menyapa telinga Hyukjae. Suara Donghae.

Hyukjae menoleh, mendapati empat pemuda yang salah satunya Donghae tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. Lagi-lagi tatapan polos yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa itu tertujukan dari Hyukjae kepada empat pemuda itu. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa? Taman ini bukan milik kalian, kan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Taman ini memang milik kami. Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau bodoh?" tanya Donghae dengan kekehan mengejeknya.

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Tidak mungkin taman seluas itu milik mereka berempat. Pasti mereka asal mengklaim taman milik sekolah. Dasar anak-anak berandalan, batin Hyukjae.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati empat pemuda yang sedang menatapnya remeh. Mata sipit pemuda manis itu melirik name tag tiga pemuda lainnya. Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tahu Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda yang mengganggunya di kelas.

"Dengar ya, jangan pernah menggangguku!" bentak Hyukjae berang. Ia benci pada orang-orang yang selalu mengganggunya, seperti Donghae ini.

"Kami tidak mengganggumu, kau yang mengganggu daerah kami," sela Siwon, pemuda yang Hyukjae akui cukup tampan.

"A-apa?" hell! Bahkan Hyukjae hanya duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar, apa itu bisa disebut 'mengganggu'?

"Ah, aku bosan berdebat dengan ikan teri ini. Ayo pergi," Donghae menguap seolah ia memang bosan dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pemuda bermata teduh itu berbalik meninggalkan taman diikuti teman-temannya. Kecuali Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tetap disini?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. "Sana pergi," usirnya dengan merengut.

"Tidak sopan sekali. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau tidak seperti biasanya. Kau terlihat lebih.. manis?" ujar Yesung dengan tidak yakin, pemuda itu kemudian meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja.

"A-apa? Padahal aku sudah mencoba menjadi lebih keren," monolog Hyukjae.

Lee Hyukjae, kau memang terlahir menjadi manis. Bukan keren. Terima nasibmu, sayang.

~Q~

Hari sudah sore dan waktunya para murid pulang untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka yang sudah terisi penuh dengan materi-materi.

Hyukjae berjalan dengan ketiga temannya di sisi kanan kirinya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kami sudah di jemput. Kami duluan ya," pamit Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini, bahkan untuk bicara pun ia tak sanggup. Pemuda itu sudah terlalu banyak berbicara hari ini, ia berniat untuk menjadikan hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah bagi Lee Hyukjae. Hari dimana ia berbicara banyak sekali. Uh pemuda itu merasa sangat haus.

Hyukjae berjalan gontai menuju halte. Dari jauh dapat ia lihat Donghae sedang berada di halte yang sama, menunggu bus pulang. Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah, ia harap pemuda yang memanggilnya ikan teri itu tidak mengajaknya berdebat. Hyukjae memposisikan dirinya agar berdiri agak jauh dari Donghae berharap agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

Tampaknya dewi keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada Hyukjae. Donghae menoleh tepat ke arah Hyukjae dan mendapati pemuda manis itu sedang berdiri gontai dan tampak kelelahan. Donghae bergeser sedikit lebih dekat pada Hyukjae.

"Hey," panggil Donghae.

Hyukjae yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh dan mendapati Donghae sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak berniat menanggapi pemuda bocah itu. Kenapa dia selalu menggangguku? batin Hyukjae lelah.

Merasa diabaikan, Donghae kembali memanggil Hyukjae, kini dengan lebih keras dan tepat di telinga pemuda manis itu, "hey!"

Hyukjae berjengit kaget dibuatnya. Astaga, tidak bisakah orang ini diam?! Aku benar-benar lelah! Gerutu Hyukjae dalam hati. Hyukjae hanya memelototi Donghae tanpa menggubris panggilannya—lagi.

Donghae merasa kesal di abaikan. Satu fakta yang baru saja Hyukjae ketahui, pemuda disebelahnya itu tidak suka diabaikan. Hyukjae mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada pemuda itu, kembali pada seorang Lee Hyukjae yang pendiam dan tidak asik.

Donghae akhirnya diam sendiri. Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas lega, tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya kalau begitu.

Bus yang di tunggu datang. Hyukjae segera masuk diikuti penumpang lain termasuk Donghae. Oh ternyata mereka satu arah.

Hyukjae berdecak kesal saat mengetahui kapasitas bus penuh. Terpaksa ia berdiri sepanjang jalan, jangan lupakan Donghae yang juga berdiri di sebelahnya. Tsk, keadaan benar-benar tidak mengerti diriku, batin Hyukjae kesal.

Sepanjang jalan kedua pemuda itu berdiaman. Hyukjae yang memang pendiam tidak merasa risih sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang tidak bisa diam, ia sedari tadi melirik pemuda manis disebelahnya, mencari-cari kesalahan pemuda itu agar bisa ia komentari. Ckck.

Tahi lalat di pipi Hyukjae membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

"Aku baru tahu ada tahi lalat di pipimu," ujar Donghae mengejek.

Hyukjae hanya melirik Donghae, masih tidak berniat menjawab semua ejekannya.

"Kenapa tahi lalat itu baru muncul? Biasanya tidak ada. Kau tutupi dengan bedak yang tebal, ya?" Donghae masih mengoceh memancing Hyukjae agar berbicara.

Hyukjae meraba pipinya. Ia ingat bahwa Eunhyuk, saudara kembarnya sama sekali tidak punya tahi lalat di pipi. Jelas saja Donghae bertanya tentang hal tidak penting itu.

Bagaimana ini? batin Hyukjae frustasi.

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin menjawab, namun bus berhenti secara mendadak membuat pemuda manis itu tersungkur ke depan, dan…

Memeluk Donghae?!

Hyukjae terbelalak kaget, begitu pula Donghae. Keduanya terdiam dengan jantung yang sama-sama berdetak cepat, seakan berlomba mana yang lebih cepat berdetak. Keduanya mampu merasakan detakan jantung satu sama lain karena posisi mereka begitu dekat, Hyukjae yang memeluk Donghae, dan Donghae yang secara refleks memegang pinggang Hyukjae untuk menopang pemuda itu agar mereka tidak terjatuh.

Selama beberapa detik mereka tidak bergerak, tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan. Merasa nyaman dengan hentakan jantung satu sama lain. Mereka berdebar. Hyukjae merasa sangat nyaman saat ini, mendengar detak jantung Donghae yang beradu dengannya membuatnya begitu nyaman dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu. Begitu pula Donghae, pemuda yang tak bisa diam itu begitu nyaman dengan Hyukjae yang berada di pelukannya. Ia menyukai detak jantung pemuda manis itu, begitu menyengat.

Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya kembali ke alam nyata.

Refleks, keduanya melepas pelukan mereka. Wajah merona itu menjadi merah padam saat menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"M-maaf," keduanya berkata bersama-sama. Apakah wajah merah padam itu akan berubah menjadi ungu karena malu yang semakin bertambah?

Keduanya terdiam dengan canggung. Donghae yang tidak bisa diam menjadi menjadi diam. Hyukjae yang memang pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam.

Bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat apartemen Hyukjae. Ia berlari keluar tanpa berpamit pada Donghae. Pemuda manis itu begitu malu saat ini. Donghae hanya memperhatikan Hyukjae yang berlari keluar, saat bus mulai berjalan kembali pun Donghae tetap memperhatikannya.

Ada apa dengan hatiku?

~Q~

Hyukjae memasukan kata sandi apartemennya dengan tidak sabar. Cepat-cepat ia masuk saat pintu sudah terbuka, di letakannya sepatu di rak sepatu lalu berlari ke kamarnya menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang bertanya ada apa.

"Hyukjae-ah, wae?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Hyukjae di kamarnya yang di sambut dengan pelukan erat dari Hyukjae. Eunhyuk memelotot kaget, "yak! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Biarkan begini dulu, hyung!" Hyukjae menolak melepas pelukan Eunhyuk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kenapa aku tidak berdebar saat memeluk Eunhyuk hyung? batin Hyukjae frustasi. Ada apa dengan hatiku?

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukannya menimbulkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Eunhyuk, "ada apa denganmu? Apa seseorang menyakitimu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari saudara kembarnya itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di kasur empuk miliknya, diikuti Eunhyuk.

"Aku.. aku berdebar saat tidak sengaja memeluk seseorang," ujar Hyukjae.

"Apa? Hahahahaha!" Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sesaat setelah mendengar pernyataan Hyukjae. "Kau menyukai orang itu, bodoh! Hahahaha!"

"Hyung! Berhenti menertawakan aku!" seru Hyukjae kesal. Wajah merengutnya benar-benar sangat manis.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau peluk?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah tawanya mereda.

"Itu.." Hyukjae tidak akan memberitahunya pada Eunhyuk kalau Donghae lah yang ia peluk, "aku tidak kenal."

"Ajaklah berkenalan, kau akan memiliki hari yang indah jika berkenalan dengannya," ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengacak rambut cokelat gelap milik Hyukjae. "Aku keluar dulu."

"Oh iya, temanmu Ryeowook itu begitu berisik. Suaranya melengking," keluh Eunhyuk sebelum benar-benar keluar.

"Dia bukan temanku," Hyukjae merapikan rambutnya saat Eunhyuk sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai Donghae, bahkan aku baru mengenalnya hari ini. Lagipula dia menyebalkan," gumam Hyukjae. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur, memandang langit-langit kamar. Wajah Donghae dengan mata teduhnya muncul begitu saja.

"Tapi dia begitu tampan," gumam Hyukjae pelan, sangat pelan. "Ada apa denganku.."

"Sebaiknya aku mandi, pikiranku sangat kacau saat ini," monolog Hyukjae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama dari itu suara gemerisik air terdengar.

~Q~

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Terutama pada pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang tidak sengaja ia peluk di bus, yang ia anggap Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Donghae. Wajah manis Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— terus terbayang di pikirannya.

"Kenapa dia berubah menjadi begitu manis?" gumamnya lagi.

Ingatan Donghae melayang pada kejadian dimana ia bertabrakan dengan sang manis di toilet. Saat itu ia tepat menatap manik sang manis yang begitu memikat. Tatapannya begitu polos, begitu menggemaskan.. wajahnya sangat manis. Donghae tak bisa menolaknya, Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— begitu manis.

Kemudian ingatannya berputar pada kejadian di bus, dimana ia memeluk sang manis dengan tidak sengaja. Baru kali itu Donghae berdebar hebat karena memeluk seseorang. Dan juga.. tubuh sang manis begitu pas di dalam pelukannya.

Perlahan, senyum Donghae terkembang, "kenapa kau tidak menunjukan sikap manismu dari dulu? Kenapa kau malah menunjukan sikap yang ku benci?"

Hari ini, sang manis membuat Donghae jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Di sisi lain, di ranjangnya, Hyukjae juga tersenyum mengingat kejadian di bus yang membuatnya berdebar.

"Lee Donghae.. kenapa aku tersenyum saat mengingatmu? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku.. berdebar?"

Hari ini juga, sang manis dibuat jatuh cinta oleh Donghae. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

TBC/END?

/masih backsound I Think I Love You/ /gegulingan/ masa aku blush sendiri bayangin yang diatas. Ada yang blush juga ga? Atau cuma aku yang blush ga jelas wkwk.

isroie106 : makasih udah baca dan suka sama ff abal ini, makasih juga udah review yaaaah hmm chapter ini kayanya ga lebih panjang dari kemarin, maaf ya? Mungkin chapter depan bakal dipanjangin

Kei Tsukiyomi : iya ini udah di lanjuttttt bebih wkwk maaf kalo kelamaan. makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah udah ga penasaran kan lanjutannya gimana? Wkwk

Arum Junnie : iya mereka di pertemukan wkwk ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

Kaje Setou : makasih udah baca sama review hyunggggg hyukjaenya imut macem gue kan? Wkwk

senavensta : ini ga trisom kok. Donghae ga bakal menduakan hyukjae, hyukjae gabakal mau berbagi donghae dengan orang lain, dan eunhyuk gabakal mau sama donghae wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

rani gaem 1 : aku ga ngerti dominan itu maksudnya apa tapi disini eunhyuk aku bikin jadi lebih manly (dan kayanya gagal). Itu hae udah ngerasa fall in love sama hyukjae tapi dia masih anggap itu eunhyuk wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaaaah

Dochi risma : donghae nanti sama hyukjae deh terus eunhyuk sama aku /slapped/ wkwk ini gabakal sad ending, paling sad endingnya kalo ff ini terbengkalai /apa. Makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

narty2h0415 : iya ini udah lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaaaah

DHLiu : sebenernya masih bingung bikin eunhyuk jadi seme, atau uke yg galak, atau jadiin straight hehe eunhyuk sama donghae musuhan kan gegara mereka rebutan king of high school itu. Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Muna PolarisELF : sebenernya masih bingung bikin eunhyuk jadi seme, atau uke yg galak, atau jadiin straight hehe makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

lee Hyukie : aku yg bakal dapetin cinta haek wkwk btw disini si kembaran itu ga rebutan donghae kok wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

nyukkunyuk : dia mau mau aja tukeran kan sayang sama kakak wkwk iya, eunhyuk aku bikin manly (dan kayanya gagal). Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

ahra : ini udah ada kelanjutannya makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pungkaself eomma : iya nih eunhyuk kapan pinternya wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

susan Haehyuk : hae nanti jatuh cintanya sama aku /digebukin/ wkwk masa sih beda? Padahal ini ff abal banget wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah


	3. Chapter 3

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 _ **Italic = Flashback**_

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

"Hyukjae-ah! Ayo pergi!"

Mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk dari luar, Hyukjae meraih tasnya lalu berlari keluar kamar menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah. Hyukjae meraih sepatunya lalu memasangnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan, sih? Tumben sekali," gerutu Eunhyuk saat Hyukjae sudah selesai memasang sepatu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte.

"Tidak tahu, hyung," jawab Hyukjae asal. Ia malas membahas kenapa ia bisa bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

"Kau belajar semalaman, ya?" Eunhyuk yakin tebakannya benar.

"Tidak, hanya.." Hyukjae menggantung kalimatnya. Eunhyuk memandangnya penuh tanya. "Ah tidak jadi," sambung Hyukjae menimbulkan tatapan protes dari Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, ayo cepat! Itu busku!" seru Hyukjae berlari ke arah halte, sebuah bus yang menuju sekolahnya hampir akan pergi. "Aku duluan, hyung!"

Eunhyuk balas lambaian pada Hyukjae sebelum saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar masuk ke bus. Setelah bus itu menjauh, Eunhyuk berdiri diam menunggu bus lain yang akan menuju sekolahnya.

"Huh, hampir saja ketinggalan bus," gumam Hyukjae dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Ia mendudukan asal dirinya di bangku bus tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hyukjae melirik arlojinya yang baru menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi, sekolahnya masuk pukul delapan. "Untung tidak terlalu telat," lega Hyukjae.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama 17 tahun Hyukjae bangun kesiangan, membuat Eunhyuk, saudara kembar yang sangat tahu tentang dirinya, dibuat bingung.

Tidak, Hyukjae bangun kesiangan bukan karena belajar kemalaman. Meskipun ia pintar, ia tidak akan mengorbankan waktu tidurnya. Hyukjae lebih mementingkan kesehatan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia bahkan melupakan mottonya—kesehatan adalah segalanya— hanya karena seseorang.

Seseorang? Ya, seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu muncul di pikiran Hyukjae semalaman hingga membuatnya lupa tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae. Pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Donghae dari pikirannya hingga ia tidak bisa menutup matanya. Apakah Lee Donghae begitu menyita perhatian Hyukjae?

"Kau?" Hyukjae menoleh saat seseorang di sebelahnya bersuara. Hyukjae terbelalak kaget, seseorang yang menyebabkannya bangun kesiangan kini berada di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Hyukjae—terkejut.

Itu Lee Donghae. Pemuda itu menatap Hyukjae seolah protes 'kenapa makhluk ini ada disini?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan polos yang seakan tidak tahu apa-apa khas Lee Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Donghae bertanya dengan terkejut.

"T-tentu saja aku ingin ke sekolah!" seru Hyukjae gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang membuatnya berdebar, yang selalu muncul di pikirannya semalaman, tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

Donghae terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae memang benar, bus ini mengarah ke sekolah mereka. Akhirnya pemuda itu menutup bibirnya, tidak berani untuk berbicara.

Lama mereka terdiam dalam kecanggungan. Yang terdengar hanya suara bising kendaraan dan beberapa orang yang mengobrol di dalam bus. Donghae benci situasi canggung seperti ini. Ingin ia mengejek Hyukjae, tapi rasanya tetap canggung. Ini semua karena bus bodoh yang berhenti mendadak yang menyebabkan pelukan itu terjadi, begitu pikir Donghae.

Hingga pada akhirnya, entah karena bosan dengan situasi yang canggung, atau malas melihat Donghae, atau ada alasan lain, Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya. Donghae yang melihatnya secara refleks menahan lengan Hyukjae untuk bergegas.

Deg.

Jantung mereka berdebar kembali.

'Tangan sialan! Kenapa kau malah menahannya!' gerutu Donghae dalam hati. Hyukjae yang ditahanpun tercekat. Lee Donghae, ku mohon jangan membuat hatiku berdebar lagi, batin Eunhyuk.

"Lepaskan," lirih Hyukjae. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari sana sekarang juga.

"Kenapa? Tetaplah duduk disini," gumam Donghae.

"Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, bodoh!"

~Q~

"Pak, ku mohon bukakan gerbang untuk kami, ne?"

Disinilah akhirnya Hyukjae dan Donghae terdampar, di depan gerbang sekolah. Sambil memohon pada satpam untuk membukakan berbang pada mereka. Entah kenapa mereka berdua bisa telat seperti ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kalian ini, sudah salah, maksa pula!" setelah menggerutui kedua bocah yang menempel pada gerbang, pria paruh baya itu meninggalkan mereka.

"Huft.. ini semua karena kau," keluh Hyukjae melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia berbalik badan dan bersandar pada gerbang. Hyukjae menghela nafas, tidak pernah ia telat seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa karena aku?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang tak berdosa, ia ikut menyandarkan dirinya di gerbang.

"Kau menahan tanganku saat aku ingin keluar! Benar-benar membuang waktu," gerutu Hyukjae. Pemuda pendiam itu bisa menggerutu juga ternyata.

"Aku kira kau ingin pindah ke bangku lain. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kita sudah sampai," elak Donghae.

Hyukjae mendengus, karena bocah di sebelahnya ia bisa telat seperti ini. Sudah menahannya di bus, sekarang malah memasang tampang tak berdosa. Jika saja Eunhyuk yang mengalami ini, sudah pasti kembarannya itu akan menonjok Donghae saat ini juga karena kesal.

Tapi itu tak akan terjadi. Karena Eunhyuk akan kegirangan jika ia tak masuk ke kelas.

Hyukjae yang sedang meratapi nasibnya tersentak karena jentikan jari Donghae dan pekikan girangnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae malas-malasan. Pemuda manis itu sedang tidak berminat meladeni siapa-siapa saat ini.

"Aku tahu jalan masuk ke dalam sekolah selain gerbang ini," ujar Donghae girang. Ia berlalu menuju sisi lain sekolah meninggalkan Hyukjae begitu saja.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" seru Hyukjae, sang manis beringsut mengikuti pemuda lain yang sudah menjauh beberapa meter darinya.

Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Hyukjae menubruk pungggung tegapnya. "Ouch!" pekik Hyukjae kesal.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae aneh. "Hey, Eunhyuk ikan teri! Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Tentu saja aku juga ingin masuk kelas," ujar Hyukjae dengan polosnya dan dengan pandangan innocent. Donghae tercekat dalam beberapa detik.

"T-tapi bukankah kau tidak suka masuk ke kelas? Kau kan suka membolos!" seru Donghae. Oh ia masih sedikit tercekat pada mata dan tatapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus dan tanpa sadar —kembali—memasang wajah merengutnya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Memangnya tidak boleh?! Apa pedulimu?!" bentak Hyukjae. O-oh, kemana Hyukjae yang pendiam? Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi lebih sering kesal?

"Ya! Aku tak peduli!" seru Donghae tanpa menatap Hyukjae. Pemuda itu memilih menatap gerbang sekolah daripada harus melihat Hyukjae yang menggemaskan seperti saat ini, Donghae takut jantungnya akan copot.

Pemuda bermata teduh itu berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju—entahlah, dengan Hyukjae yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai. Hyukjae tidak tahu dimana mereka, tapi saat ini di hadapan mereka menjulang pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi tidak dapat dilangkahi jika tidak memanjat.

"Kenapa kita disini?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk masuk," jawab Donghae santai.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Memanjat, bodoh."

"Kenapa tidak memanjat dari gerbang sekolah tadi?"

"Kau mau ketahuan satpam?"

"Ohiya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bisa memanjat."

"Apa? Kau kehilangan keahlian memanjatmu? Bukankah kau yang paling ahli memanjat pagar untuk membolos?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya yang seenaknya mengatakan tidak bisa memanjat. Well, ia memang tidak bisa, tapi bukankah sekarang ia sedang menjadi Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk adalah siswa nakal yang paling ahli dalam hal manjat-memanjat. Berbeda dengannya.

"I-itu, kakiku saat ini sedang sakit jadi tidak bisa memanjat," apa hubungannya? Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku bantu," ujar Donghae santai.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae seolah bertanya, 'bagaimana?'

"Kaki mana yang sakit?" tanya Donghae mengabaikan tatapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menyentuh kaki kanannya secara asal. Tidak ada kaki yang sakit, sebenarnya.

"Aku akan membantu memegangi kakimu."

"Nde?"

"Ayo cepat naik!"

Hyukjae segera mendekati pagar yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Lalu menumpukan kaki kirinya pada salah satu besi pagar.

Donghae segera memegang pinggang Hyukjae, tentu saja untuk membantunya memanjat. Apa yang di lakukan pemuda oktober itu menimbulkan sengatan di tubuh Hyukjae. Ia tersentak dan secara refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada pagar, kaki kirinya tergeser membuatnya limbung dan Hyukjae jatuh terjengkang.

Namun bukan tanah yang menjadi sandarannya terjatuh, melainkan tubuh Lee Donghae.

"Akh!" keluh Donghae kesakitan. "Kau berat! Sungguh!"

Hyukjae membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, lalu segera bangkit dan membantu Donghae berdiri.

"M-maafkan aku," sesal Hyukjae dengan panik, berkali-kali ia membungkuk pada Donghae.

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh?!" seru Donghae kesal.

"Aku kan kaget."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau menyentuh pinggangku! Mesum!" seru Hyukjae kesal, "kau bilang kan akan membantu memegangi kakiku, bukan pinggangku!"

"I-itu tadi karena kau hampir saja terjatuh," elak Donghae tak terima disalahkan. Hey, yang jadi korban itu Donghae kan? Tertimpa tubuh ramping Hyukjae yang —kata Donghae—berat padahal tidak.

"Terserah saja!" seru Hyukjae kesal. Ia kembali memanjat pagar dengan suasana hati yang kesal.

"Biar ku bantu," tawar Donghae sekali lagi.

"Tidak usah!"

~Q~

Akhirnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan kemampuan sendiri, Hyukjae mampu memanjat melewati pagar pembatas yang lebih 30 cm dari tinggi badannya. Tanpa bantuan Donghae. Sebenarnya pemuda mokpo itu masih tetap memaksa untuk membantu sang manis, ia semakin memaksa saat sang manis hampir terjatuh. Mulai perhatian, huh?

Hyukjae berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Ia melirik arlojinya, pukul setengah sembilan. Oh sudah setengah jam ia lewatkan di luar kelas.

Di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup, Hyukjae berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas. Setelah hembusan nafas yang keempat kali, Hyukjae menyentuh knop pintu, memutarnya lalu mendorong pintu dengan perlahan, takut mengganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Hyukjae masuk ke kelas dengan menunduk. Rasa takut menjalar saat mendapati tatapan Guru Lee yang begitu menusuk tertuju kepadanya. Hyukjae menunduk dalam.

"Lee Eunhyuk, ku kira kau membolos," Guru Lee berkata dingin tanpa menatap Hyukjae.

"A-aku telat, guru. Maaf," sesal Hyukjae. Ia membungkuk dalam.

Dapat Hyukjae lihat bahwa Guru Lee menghela nafas. "Ikuti aku," katanya tegas sambil keluar dari kelas.

Hyukjae menurut. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, ia melirik Sungmin dan Shindong yang memberinya tatapan 'semoga kau keluar hidup-hidup'. Hyukjae mengangguk lemah dan segera mengikuti guru Lee.

Hyukjae tahu siapa Guru Lee, wanita paruh baya itu adalah wali kelasnya—Eunhyuk. Dan Hyukjae juga tahu bagaimana bawaan Guru Lee yang tegas dan disiplin. Sang saudara kembar memberi tahunya. Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak terlalu takut dengan guru yang tegas dan disiplin, karena ia adalah murid yang patuh pada peraturan membuat siapa saja senang padanya. Beda lagi dengan saudaranya yang acak-acakan itu. Eunhyuk terlalu sering melanggar peraturan sekolah, hampir semua guru dibuat kesal olehnya.

Dan saat ini Hyukjae adalah Eunhyuk. seharusnya pemuda manis merasa takut sekarang jika wali kelas sudah memanggilnya ke ruangan. Pasti ada yang iya-iya tentang dirinya, dan Hyukjae tidak bisa membayangkan itu.

"Duduklah," perintah Guru Lee saat mereka sudah berada di ruangannya.

Hyukjae menurut, ia duduk di hadapan Guru Lee. "A-ada apa, guru?"

"Kau ingin masuk universitas mana?" tanya Guru Lee. Kini tatapan tegasnya telah berganti dengan tatapan lembut seperti seorang ibu.

 _"Hyung, nanti kalau sudah besar kita masuk universitas yang sama ya!" ujar seorang bocah manis pada kembarannya di sebelahnya. Kedua bocah itu sedang membaca buku. Sang manis membaca buku pelajaran dan yang dipanggil hyung membaca komik._

 _"Seoul University!" seru bocah yang lain dengan pandangan berseri._

 _"Aku juga mau masuk kesana! Ayo kita masuk bareng~" ujar sang manis dengan wajah yang tak kalah berseri._

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku bodoh, tidak sepertimu yang pintar," lirih bocah yang membaca komik._

 _"Hyung tidak bodoh, hyung sama sepertiku, kan kita kembar," sahut sang manis dengan sedih. "Kita belajar bersama, nde?"_

 _"Hyukjae-ah, ayo pergi les, ibu sudah siap," panggil sang ibu dari luar._

 _"Nde eomma!" sahut pemuda manis bernama Hyukjae tersebut._

 _"Hyung tidak mau ikut les denganku?" tawar Hyukjae kecil pada Eunhyuk—saudara kembarnya._

 _Eunhyuk menggeleng, "tidak, eomma tidak pernah menawarkan aku untuk les."_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu.. aku pergi ne hyung! Sampai bertemu nanti!" Hyukjae pergi meninggalan Eunhyuk sendirian di kamarnya._

"Aku.. ingin masuk Seoul University," lirih Hyukjae. Ia menunduk dalam. Pemuda manis itu teringat pada masa kecilnya yang sudah membicarakan universitas dengan sang saudara.

"Eunhyuk-ah, aku tidak tahu sudah mengatakan ini berapa kali, kau bisa masuk ke universitas itu, kau mampu, tapi kau harus berubah. Kau tidak bisa dengan kelakuan seperti ini dan nilai yang semuanya di bawah rata-rata masuk ke universitas itu! Itu mustahil," seru Guru Lee. Hyukjae menunduk dalam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Bawalah ini. Salinan nilaimu dari semester satu sampai saat ini," Guru Lee mengambil sebuah map dan memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu kau punya raport, tetapi raportmu ada padaku. Aku memberikan salinan ini karena ingin kau merenunginya. Semua nilaimu disana jauh dari kata sempurna. Aku ingin kau berubah, Eunhyuk-ah, belajarlah," lirih Guru Lee. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Hyukjae lagi-lagi dengan sangat lembut, benar-benar seperti seorang ibu.

Eunhyuk pernah memberitahunya bahwa Guru Lee memang tegas dan disiplin, tapi jika sedang berdua dengannya, Guru Lee seolah-olah menjadi seorang ibu yang hangat bagi Eunhyuk. Awalnya Hyukjae bertanya-tanya kenapa, tapi sekarang ia tahu jawabannya. Guru Lee sangat perhatian pada Eunhyuk seperti seorang ibu.

Hyukjae tahu, sangat tahu bahwa ibunya dan Eunhyuk lebih memperhatikan Hyukjae. Dan Eunhyuk? Sang ibu seakan sudah mulai lelah dengan anaknya yang bodoh itu hingga perhatiannya berkurang.

Hyukjae pamit izin keluar setelah menganbil map tersebut. Ia belum membukanya, tapi sudah tahu bagaimana isinya. Sudah pasti buruk.

Pemuda manis itu berjalan gontai menuju atap sekolah. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk belajar. Hyukjae sedang sedih.

Hyukjae merasakan semilir angin yang begitu menenangkan disana. Tidak ada keributan, sangat tenang. Hyukjae suka suasana ini. Tetapi suasana itu tak membuat hatinya merasa baikan.

Jemari Hyukjae bergerak membuka lembaran map. Di lihatnya dengan seksama nilai-nilai yang tertera disana. Semuanya membuat Hyukjae sedih. Kenapa Eunhyuk hyung bisa seperti ini? batin Hyukjae.

Tanpa disadari, air mata menetes pada kertas salinan nilai tersebut. Hyukjae menangis. Ia menangis melihat salinan nilai tersebut. Jika kakaknya tidak berubah, mereka tidak akan masuk universitas yang sama. Sudah lama Hyukjae ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

Hyukjae teringat perkataan Guru Lee sebelum ia keluar. Ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki nilai-nilai dan belajar giat untuk menghadapi ujian. Eunhyuk masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa masuk ke Seoul University.

Pemuda manis itu mengusap air matanya. Ia masih bisa merubah nilai-nilai itu dan merubah Eunhyuk. Hyukjae memiliki tekad sekarang..

"Eunhyuk hyung.. aku berjanji akan membuatmu masuk ke Seoul University denganku! Aku akan merubahmu!"

~Q~

"Hyukjae, kenapa sedari tadi pandanganmu menuju keluar kelas?"

Eunhyuk tersentak. Ia menoleh ke depan kelas dan mendapati Guru Choi sedang memperhatikannya. "Maaf, guru."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, coba kau kerjakan soal ini," Guru Choi menunjuk sejumlah soal matematika yang ia tuliskan di papan tulis.

"Nde?" Eunhyuk tercengang melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya horror di depan sana. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa!

"Ayo majulah," tekan Guru Choi.

"Hyukjae, majulah," Ryeowook menyikut lengannya. Oh pemuda nyaring itu dengan seenaknya sendiri pindah tempat duduk ke sebelah Eunhyuk setelah insiden senyuman lebar seorang Hyukjae.

"A-ano.. kenapa kau terus menyuruhku? Apa kau tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan untuk murid lain untuk menjawab?"

Seisi kelas tercengang. Eunhyuk memandang sekelilingnya. Apa ada yang salah? Hyukjae sendiri yang bilang padanya bahwa Guru Choi tidak pernah menyuruh murid lain untuk mengerjakan soal, selalu menyuruh Hyukjae.

Apa yang aku katakan itu harusnya benar! Sekali-kali guru ini menyuruh murid lain. Kenapa Hyukjae itu sangat menurut, sih? Apa dia tidak lelah disuruh mengerjakan soal terus? Apa dia tidak mual? Tidak muntah? Batin Eunhyuk.

"Aku sebenarnya khusus memberikan soal-soal ini khusus untuk kau kerjakan. Kau harus makin berkembang, Hyukjae. Kau sudah tahu jika kau akan mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Hyukjae akan kuliah di Amerika? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya?

"Kurasa aku terlalu sering menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal-soal, mungkin itu membebanimu. Baiklah kalau begitu, Ryeowook, kau kerjakan ini," Guru Choi menunjuk Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah siswa terpintar kedua setelah Hyukjae di kelas.

"Baiklah, guru."

Hyukjae akan ke Amerika?

Kenapa Eunhyuk merasa sedih seperti ini? Bahkan ini lebih menyedihkan saat mendengar kabar bahwa orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang untuk beberapa tahun.

Dan sekarang Eunhyuk merasa.. ia sedang menghalangi Hyukjae. Menghalangi masa depannya.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, apa yang ku lakukan saat ini akan membuat Hyukjae kehilangan kesempatannya kuliah di Amerika, batin Eunhyuk bergejolak.

Tak seharusnya aku sedih. Aku harus senang. Itu kesempatan bagus untuk Hyukjae! Aku tidak boleh membuat nilainya menurun!

Aku harus mempertahankan nilainya!

Tapi..

Bagaimana?

~Q~

"Aku pulang!" Hyukjae melepas sepatunya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hmm," Eunhyuk hanya bergumam. Pemuda itu sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu. Buku-buku berserakan dimana-mana. Apa yang di lakukan orang ini?

Tak lama kemudian, Hyukjae kembali keluar dari kamarnya lalu mendekati Eunhyuk. Buku pelajaran sudah ada di pelukannya.

"Hyung, sedang apa?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Ia melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Mengerjakan tugasmu," jawabnya singkat, tak menoleh sedikitpun pada kembarannya.

Hyukjae terbelalak. "Hyung! Kau tak akan bisa, biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya," Hyukjae hendak mengambil buku yang ada pada Eunhyuk namun tangan Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku tidak bisa mengerjakan apa-apa?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Karena kau tak bisa.."

"Maka dari itu ajari aku!" seru Eunhyuk frustasi, "biarkan aku mengerjakan soal ini dulu."

"Hyung? Kau yakin bisa?"

"Ya, setidaknya aku harus mencoba, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. Ia memilih untuk tidak mengganggu Eunhyuk dan mulai mengerjakan tugas milik Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya Hyukjae mampu mengerjakan semua soal yang ada di buku tugas itu, tetapi dengan sengaja ia mengisi beberapa nomor dengan jawaban yang salah. Agar tidak terlalu kelihatan, pikirnya.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan Eunhyuk baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Hyukjae tentu saja sudah selesai dari tadi.

"Selesai!" Eunhyuk segera memberikan bukunya pada Hyukjae untuk di periksa.

Hyukjae meraih buku itu dan memeriksanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup bukunya dengan frustasi. Semuanya salah.

"Aku tahu. Pasti semuanya salah," lirih Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, aku akan mengajarimu," ujar Hyukjae mutlak, "siapkan buku coretanmu!"

"Eih?!"

Dan Eunhyuk harus berkutat dengan soal-soal lagi sampai dua jam ke depan.

~Q~

"Hah.. rasanya lelah sekali."

Selesai belajar, saudara kembar yang bertolak belakang itu menyegarkan otak mereka dengan memilih pergi ke atap bangunan apartemen mereka. Hari sudah mulai gelap, lampu-lampu dari bangunan lain, lampu jalan serta lampu dari kendaraan menerangi malam di Seoul yang selalu ramai itu.

"Hyung, aku senang kau sudah bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Besok kita belajar lagi, ya?" Hyukjae berkata dengan senyum lebar yang begitu manis.

"Besok lagi? Ah.. benar-benar menyebalkan," keluh Eunhyuk. Tentu saja keluhan itu hanya candaan, ia menikmati waktu belajarnya dengan Hyukjae yang menyenangkan.

Hyukjae terkekeh, "kau harus terus belajar agar kita berdua bisa masuk ke Seoul University."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Sebenarnya ia sudah putus asa dengan harapan yang baginya mustahil itu. Ia tidak akan bisa masuk ke sekolah ataupun universitas yang sama dengan Hyukjae.

"Tidak bisa.." gumam Eunhyuk yang langsung dihujani tatapan bertanya dari Hyukjae. "Aku bodoh seperti ini."

"Hyung.. aku senang hari ini. Kau bisa menguasai satu materi begitu cepat," puji Hyukjae, "itu artinya kau tidak bodoh. Jika satu hari satu materi saja yang kau pelajari, pada saat ujian nanti aku yakin kau bisa! Dan kita bisa masuk universitas yang sama."

"Benarkah?"

Hyukjae mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menyusulmu.. ke Amerika," lirih Eunhyuk.

"Hyung.. kau sudah tahu?"

"Iya, Guru Choi memberi tahuku tadi."

Mereka terdiam. Keduanya sama-sama menatap langit yang sudah di penuhi dengan bintang-bintang.

"Makanya kau harus terus belajar dan pergi ke universitas yang sama denganku," ujar Hyukjae perlahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit timbul tekad di hati Eunhyuk. Senyumnya terkembang. Hyukjae seakan memberinya semangat, membuat Eunhyuk merasa.. terlahir kembali.

Belum pernah Eunhyuk merasakan perasaan menyenangkan seperti ini. Ia kembali memiliki semangat untuk masuk universitas negeri bersama Hyukjae, saudaranya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku berjanji! Aku akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan Hyukjae, adikku yang bodoh!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae terkekeh, "hyung, kau suka sekali berteriak."

"Biarkan saja. Aku ingin dunia tahu bahwa.. aku akan masuk universitas yang sama dengan adikku!" Eunhyuk kembali berteriak, kali ini dengan lebih keras membuat Hyukjae harus menutup telinganya untuk menghindari kerusakan pada indera pendengarnya.

"Cukup, hyung!" seru Hyukjae mulai kesal. Eunhyuk nyengir padanya.

"Hyung.. ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu," Hyukjae berkata setelah mereka mulai sedikit tenang.

"Ya? Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau repot-repot meraih gelar King of High School? Apa itu begitu penting untukmu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan adiknya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menjawab, "mungkin bagimu yang sudah berkali-kali mendapat penghargaan atas kepintaranmu akan mengira itu tidak penting."

"Tapi bagiku yang bodoh yang ingin menjadi pintar ini yang tidak pernah mendapat penghargaan atas kemampuan otakku.. itu sangat penting. Aku ingin menunjukan pada ibu, ayah, kau dan bahkan dunia bahwa aku adalah murid yang cerdas dan tampan."

Hyungnya kembali pada mode narsis. Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar jawaban sang saudara. "Kau sudah mendapat penghargaan dariku."

"Apa?"

"Hyung, aku selalu menghargaimu. Tidakkah itu sebuah penghargaan?"

"Ah ya.. itu penghargaan yang sangat bagus. Aku juga sudah dapat penghargaan dari ibu dan ayah, meski tidak sebesar penghargaanmu. Tapi.. oramg lain belum memberiku penghargaan."

"Ah sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam, malam ini piketku, kan?" Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya, "ayo bantu aku memasak."

Hyukjae mengangguk, "sebentar lagi aku masuk."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan berlama-lama disini, kau bisa masuk angin," setelah mengatakan hal yang begitu perhatian pada adiknya, Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam.

Hyukjae mengambil handphonenya di dalam saku dan menelpon seseorang yang sedang berada di Jepang.

"Halo, eomma. Ini aku."

"Eomma, aku tidak mau kuliah di Amerika."

"Aku.. ingin kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Eunhyuk hyung."

~Q~

Drap drap drap.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae sudah berlarian di koridor sekolah, menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia berlari menuju kelas 3A.

Sampai di depan pintu kelas 3A, Hyukjae membukanya dan langsung menghampiri meja Lee Donghae. Donghae terlihat sedang bercanda dengan ketiga temannya; Siwon, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Pemuda mokpo itu menoleh pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah menunjuknya dengan tatapan yang sangat bersemangat.

"Ya Lee Donghae! Aku akan merebut gelar King of High School darimu!"

TBC/END?

Bosan ga bacanya? Flat ya ffnya? Ngomong ya kalo bosan, minta kritik dan saran juga yakk

Btw maaf ya ada beberapa review di chapter 1 yang engga ku balas, itu reviewnya yang ga masuk baru masuk semua

cho loekyu07 : iya nih kasian eunhyuk hahaha makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

isroie106 : ga ada cinta segitiga antara donghae sama si kembaran. Eunhyuk nanti aku cariin pasangan deh di akhir akhir wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaaah

Arum Junnie : engga di goreng kok cuma di bakar wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

RianaTrieEdge : iya maaf ya bebih review kamu di chapter 1 ga dibales soalnya baru masuk reviewnya. Usul aku tampung ya, nanti di akhir2 aku munculin orang yang suka sama eunhyuk tapi cast baru, soalnya cast yg udah kesebut di ff ini udah ada pasangannya nanti~ makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Guest : ini udah lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Miss Chocoffee iya makasih udah suka wkwk makasih juga udah baca dan review yaaah

narty2h0415 : ga janji update cepet nih makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Wonhaesung Love : makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

senavensta : ini bukan sinetron cyinn wkwkwk ini udah dilanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

TiasPrahastiwi : pasangan eunhyuk nanti aku wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Nanaxzz : ga janji update cepet nih wkwk eunhyuk ga suka sama donghae tenang aja, dia sukanya sama aku wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

susan Haehyuk : terharu aku bacanya wkwk makasih ya bebihhh makasih juga udah baca dan review yaaah

HaeHyukkie98 : kkk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HAEHYUK IS REAL : iya nih dodol banget emang eunhyuk /ditendang eunhyuk/ wkwk donghae sukanya sama aku lah wkwkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pungkaself eomma : seme? Hmm.. gimana ya.. liat aja nanti yak wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kei Tsukiyomi : uh siapa nih yang di ketjup? Nanti ada yg marah kalo ketjup ketjup sembarangan /ngadu eunhyuk/ wkwk liat aja deh nanti, mungkin eunhyuk aku jadiin jones aja disini /gak/ wkwk itu diatas udah dijelasin kenapa dia pengen gelar ituu makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

naehyuk6 : nih next chapnya gatau lama atau bentar ini updatenya wkwkwk ga bakal ada cinta segitiga antara kembaran sama donghae hehe makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

kanazawa zettaaime : couplenya donghae itu aku /ditabok hyukjae/ iya emang ceritanya lebih fokus ke hyukjae yang ada tekad buat ngubah kakaknya, si eunhyuk /apadeh/ makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

kittyhyuk : makasih udah sukaaa aku terharu.. hmm cinta segitiga? Gimana ya.. dari awal sebenernya udah aku susun kalo antara si kembar sama donghae gabakal ada cinta segitiga.. maaf yaa mungkin lain kali aku bikin konflik cinta segitiga.. makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pinksmile : eunhyuk aku jadiin jones aja disini gimana? Wkwkwk entar liat aja yaa eunhyuk sama siapa makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HAEHYUK IS REAL : waaah ada yg blushing parah jg wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

ratihsusi31 : donghae sama hyukjae saling jatuh cinta wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

DHLiu : yg pasti reaksinya bakal kaget wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Makasih banyak untuk yg udah mampir, baca, suka, review, fav, follow fanfic ini. Review lagi yah aku sayang kalian muah


	4. Chapter 4

**King of High school**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

"Ya Lee Donghae! Aku akan merebut gelar King of High School darimu!"

Donghae terperangah. Apa-apaan itu? Hyukjae datang pagi-pagi ke kelas dengan berlari hanya untuk meneriakan kata-kata yang sudah sering ia dengar? Ckck, lucu sekali, batin Donghae.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sudah sering berkata begitu padaku," ujar Donghae tak peduli.

Tapi ini berbeda, Eunhyuk yang Donghae kenal tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh semangat di matanya, pemuda nakal itu selalu mengucapkannya penuh dengan kesinisan dan iri—menurut Donghae. Namun di hadapannya ini bukanlah Eunhyuk yang ia kenal, dia tak mengenal pemuda itu sama sekali. Dan Donghae merasa asing, tapi suka. Karena tidak ada kesinisan di mata itu.

"Tapi aku ingin kita bersaing secara sehat."

Empat sekawan itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hyukjae aneh. "Sehat apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tawa geli.

"Tanpa pertengkaran seperti ini," jawab Hyukjae mantap.

Lama empat sekawan itu terdiam. Namun sesaat kemudian tawa mereka meledak. Hyukjae menatap mereka bingung, "a-apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Kau—hahahaha," Yesung dan Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegangi perutnya, begitu pula Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menatap mereka sebal.

"Apa yang salah?!" seru Hyukjae hilang kesabaran.

"Bukankah kau yang duluan memancing pertengkaran ini?" tanya Donghae setelah tawanya mereda.

A-apa?

"Aku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Iya, kau saja yang terlalu percaya rumor bahwa aku akan menjadi King of High School saat perpisahan nanti," ujar Donghae. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae. Mata mereka kembali bertemu. "Selama ini aku tidak tertarik dengan gelar itu. Tapi karena kau selalu menggangguku dan memancing pertengkaran, aku jadi tidak tahan dan balik berkata padamu bahwa aku yang akan meraih gelar itu. Padahal aku tidak begitu tertarik."

"Tapi melihat kau yang secara terang-terangan ingin bersaing denganku dengan cara yang tidak seperti biasanya, aku.. menjadi sangat tertarik," lanjut Donghae. Matanya tetap menatap mata Hyukjae, ia suka mata itu.

Hyukjae mengerjap. Jadi selama ini Eunhyuk hyung terlalu percaya bahwa Donghae yang akan menjadi King of High School? Kenapa? Batin Hyukjae frustasi.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah menahan malu. Meski bukan dirinya yang memancing pertengkaran, tetap saja rasanya malu.

"I-itu.. aku minta maaf," cicit Hyukjae. Ia ingin menunduk menghindari wajah merahnya dari Donghae, tapi tak bisa. Ia terkunci oleh mata teduh Donghae.

"Lupakan. Jadi bersaing secara sehat menurutmu itu bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Ia tak tahan melihat wajah merah Hyukjae, sangat menggemaskan. Bisa hilang kendali dia jika wajah itu tidak berubah.

Hyukjae kembali teringat apa rencana awalnya, ia melupakan rasa malunya, matanya kembali memancarkan semangat dan berseru dengan lantang.

"Kita semua, temanmu dan temanku juga harus dekat satu sama lain!"

"Mwo?!"

~Q~

Disinilah mereka berada sesuai rencana Hyukjae. Makan bersama di kantin di meja yang sama.

"Untuk memperbaiki hubungan yang tidak baik seperti ini sebaiknya kita awali dengan makan bersama," ujar Hyukjae semangat.

Tampak Donghae, Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon disana, serta Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum. Mereka duduk di satu meja yang panjang dan saling berhadapan. Namun semuanya tampak tidak seperti teman. Lihat saja pandangan masing-masing, sangat sinis dan tajam. Kecuali Hyukjae dan Donghae tentu saja.

"Ayo makan!" seru Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan kesal dari teman-temannya dan para calon mantan musuhnya.

Mereka makan dengan tidak tenang. Shindong yang mengambil jatah makanan Yesung, Kyuhyun yang terus menendangi kaki Sungmin di bawah meja, Kibum yang menusuk tangan Siwon dengan garpu saat tangan itu hendak mengambil nuggetnya. Begitu anarkis..

Hyukjae hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka. Ia makan dengan lesu. Sepertinya susah untuk menyatukan teman-teman..

"Ekhem."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepala mendengar dehaman dari Donghae. Ia menatap pemuda mokpo itu penuh tanya.

"Jangan—jangan bersedih melihatnya. I-ini kan baru awal, tentu saja mereka begitu," ujar Donghae gelagapan, "nanti juga akrab kok."

Hyukjae menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu yang kini sedang memasukan banyak ramen ke mulutnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dengan bingung.

"Apa kau mencoba menghiburku?" tanya Hyukjae polos.

Tepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Donghae memuncratkan seluruh makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Hyukjae memekik kaget. Jijik.

"Yak Lee Donghae! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" teriak Hyukjae kesal. Ia segera mengambil tissue dan membersihkan percikan makanan dari mulut Donghae yang menempel di tangannya.

"Apanya yang menghiburmu?! Jangan kegeeran!" seru Donghae tak terima. Ey Donghae-ah, kau berbohong. Tsk, tentu saja pemuda mokpo itu tidak mau mengaku.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae kesal, ia membanting tissue tepat di hadapan Donghae dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terserah! Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Hyukjae beranjak pergi dari kantin.

"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk! Kenapa kau marah?!" teriak Donghae frustasi. Merasa teman-temannya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan jijik, Donghae membentak mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat!"

~Q~

"Lee Eunhyuk, kau mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Hyukjae mengangguk saat Guru Lee menanyai tugasnya. Tampak Guru Lee sedang memeriksa tugas rumah Eunhyuk—Hyukjae.

"Masih banyak yang salah. Tapi sudah lebih baik dari sebelummya. Ada beberapa soal yang sudah kau jawab dengan benar. Aku senang melihatnya," ujar Guru Lee tegas tanpa melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Terimakasih, saem," Hyukjae kembali ke tempat duduknya saat Guru Lee menyerahkan bukunya.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Sungmin langsung bertanya, padahal baru saja Hyukjae menyentuhkan bokongnya pada bangku.

"Aku ada kemajuan. Walau cuma sedikit," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

"Woah.. apa semalam kau belajar?" tanya Shindong dari belakang.

Hyukjae mengangguk, "kalian juga harus belajar.."

"Bah, mentang kau sudah bisa belajar kau menyuruh kami belajar juga," celetuk Sungmin.

"Kita belajar bareng saja bagaimana?" usul Shindong yang kemudian di ikuti anggukan setuju dari Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong, jika kalian ingin mengobrol sebaiknya di luar saja," tegur Guru Lee dengan muka masam. Terdengar kikikan mengejek dari Kyuhyun. "Jangan tertawa, Cho Kyuhyun," seru Guru Lee kali ini pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda pecinta game itu kemudian terdiam.

Guru Lee telah selesai menuliskan lima soal matematika di papan tulis. Hyukjae tahu itu adalah soal yang sama dengan soal pada tugas rumahnya yang ia kerjakan dengan benar, tapi angka pada soal di papan tulis berbeda sehingga menjadi soal yang beda namun dengan penyelesaian yang sama.

"Lee Eunhyuk, kerjakan soal ini," suruh Guru Lee mutlak.

Hyukjae menurut. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke depan. Hyukjae mengambil kapur, menatap sejenak pada soal-soal disana, berakting seolah ia sedang memikirkan cara penyelesaiannya.

Dengan perlahan dan tampak ragu-ragu—padahal itu hanya akting— Hyukjae menuliskan penyelesaian di papan tulis. Sejenak ia berhenti, seolah berpikir kembali, lalu melanjutkan menulis. Huh, lulus SMA aku harus jadi aktor, batin Hyukjae sedikit bangga.

Hyukjae telah menyelesaikan satu soal, dengan waktu yang disengaja agak lama.

"Sudah selesai, Eunhyuk?" suara Guru Lee menginterupsi jemari Hyukjae yang baru saja akan mengerjakan nomor dua.

"Baru satu soal, saem," jawab Hyukjae.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan memeriksanya," perintah Guru Lee. Hyukjae menurut, ia meletakan kapur lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Woah kau hebat!" seru Sungmin dan Shindong secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum malu, ia mengalihkan pandangan dimana Guru Lee tengah memeriksa hasil kerjanya. Guru Lee tampak mengangguk yakin. Lalu berbalik dan berkata, "jawabanmu benar, Eunhyuk."

"Woooow.." seisi kelas ber-wow ria. Pasalnya Eunhyuk itu sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menjawab segala bentuk soal di papan tulis. Tentu saja hal tersebut adalah hal paling berharga. Namun kutekankan sekali lagi, yang ada disana bukanlah Eunhyuk, tetapi Hyukjae.

"Semalam kau belajar?" tanya Guru Lee yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Wow.. Lee Eunhyuk belajar. Hal paling mustahil. Harusnya aku percaya pada kalimat 'tidak ada yang mustahil'," celetuk Kyuhyun yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan menusuk dari Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Belajarlah lebih giat lagi," ujar Guru Lee sedikit lebih lembut, Hyukjae mengangguk.

~Q~

"Lee Hyukjae, kerjakan soal ini."

Lee Eunhyuk berdiri lalu maju ke depan papan tulis. Pemuda itu sedikit gemetar, ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal di pspan tulis, biasanya ia menolak dan menyerah. Tetapi sekarang dia bukanlah Hyukjae, ingat? Dia Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengambil kapur, memandang soal-soal di papan sambil berpikir.

Soal ini.. kenapa sangat mirip dengan soal yang diajarkan Hyukjae semalam? Hanya angka yang berbeda, batin Eunhyuk.

Pemuda nakal itu mencoba mengingat-ingat cara penyelesaiannya. Ia benar-benar mencoba mengingat, tidak seperti Hyukjae tadi yang hanya berpura-pura mengingat.

"Kenapa belum kau jawab?" sahut Guru Choi.

Sedikit lagi..

Ting! Eunhyuk teringat cara penyelesaiannya. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Baru kali ini ia merasa senang yang berlebihan. Pemuda itu segera menuliskannya di papan.

~Q~

"Hah.. lelah sekali."

Seru Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia meneguk air mineral sampai habis. Kini Eunhyuk sedang berada di kantin sekolah. Jangan lupakan Ryeowook yang selalu menempel dengannya.

"Hyukjae lelah kenapa? Padahal kita tadi tidak berolahraga," ujar Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"Karena menjawab—" Eunhyuk terhenti. Ia ingat, Hyukjae mana mungkin kelelahan hanya karena menjawab soal yang jumlahnya sangat sedikit. "Entahlah.. aku merasa kurang sehat, rasanya jadi gampang lelah."

"Hyukjae sakit?!" heboh Ryeowook. Diam-diam Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya kesal, pemuda kelewat polos di sebelahnya itu terlalu heboh.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sakit?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga menahan bentakannya. Ia tahu, Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang suka membentak. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Eunhyuk, sejak bertukar sekolah dengannya Hyukjae jadi sering kesal dan suka membentak, siapa lagi kalau bukan membentak Donghae. Apa si kembar itu bertukar jiwa juga?

"Aku kan khawatir! Hyukjae sahabatku tidak boleh khawatir," ujar Ryeowook sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Apa-apaan bocah ini? batin Eunhyuk.

Lee Eunhyuk, terimalah dia sebagai sahabatmu karena kau akan selalu bertemu dengannya.

~Q~

Bel pulang berbunyi. Hyukjae membereskan seluruh bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Hyukjae pada kedua temannya. Tampak Kibum sudah menunggu di dekat pintu kelas.

"Kita jadi jarang membolos," ujar Kibum saat mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang. Sungmin dan Shindong mengangguk setuju.

"Hey hey, kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk membolos! Kita harus fokus untuk masuk universitas," ujar Hyukjae hati-hati.

Ketiga temannya terdiam, mereka terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau benar," ujar Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kita memang harus fokus untuk masuk universitas," lanjut Shindong.

"Tapi aku masih kelas dua," celetuk Kibum.

"Meski kau masih kelas dua, kau tetap harus belajar yang giat agar kau nantinya tidak seperti aku yang bodoh, akan susah nantinya jika harus mengejar seluruh mata pelajaran," ujar Hyukjae.

"Woooow… teman kami sudah dewasa, eoh?" ujar Sungmin sembari merangkul punggung Hyukjae.

"Benar sekali, dia sudah dewasa," kini Shindong merangkul Hyukjae dari sisi yang lain.

Kibum memisahkan mereka bertiga secara memaksa menimbulkan tatapan protes dari Sungmin dan Shindong lalu memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang dengan erat, "Eunhyuk hyung! Kau keren!"

Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

~Q~

Hyukjae memasuki bus yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda manis itu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tak lama dari itu, saat bus hampir akan berjalan seorang pemuda menghentikannya dan segera masuk ke bus.

"Hah, untung busnya belum pergi."

Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hyukjae yang asik memandang pemandangan luar jendela. Bus mulai berjalan.

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

Hyukjae menoleh mendapati pemuda yang selama ini menyita pikirannya dan juga hatinya duduk di sebelahnya, Lee Donghae.

"A-ah Donghae," gumam Hyukjae sedikit salah tingkah.

Mereka lama terdiam. Hyukjae terus memandang luar jendela sedangkan Donghae memainkan handphonenya. Sesekali pemuda mokpo itu melirik pemuda manis disebelahnya.

Merasa risih dengan kesunyian yang tercipta antara mereka, Donghae mencoba mencari-cari topik pembicaraan. Dan ingatannya melayang pada saat mereka makan bersama di kantin tadi siang, Hyukjae yang tampak sedih.

"Ehem," Donghae berdeham, "di kantin tadi kau tampak sedih, kenapa?"

Hyukjae menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, pemuda manis itu tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng setelahnya, "tidak apa-apa."

"Hey, aku tahu kau sedih," tekan Donghae, "ayo cerita."

Hyukjae menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu sangat bawel.

"Aku sedih mereka tidak bisa akrab satu sama lain," jawab Hyukjae akhirnya. Daripada pemuda itu semakin gencar memaksa bercerita, lebih baik katakan sekarang.

"Mereka butuh waktu, kan? Lagian kita sudah dua tahun lebih bertengkar seperti itu," jawab Donghae dengan santainya.

Hyukjae terbelalak tak percaya. "Dua tahun?"

"Iya, kau lupa?" tanpa sadar Donghae terkekeh melihat Hyukjae yang terbelalak imut.

"A-ah ya, aku lupa.. sudah lama ya," ujar Hyukjae kikuk. Kenapa mereka tahan bertengkar selama itu? batin Hyukjae.

"Apa kau masih sedih sekarang?" tanya Donghae yang disambut anggukan pelan dari Hyukjae.

"Ikut aku," Donghae memberhentikan bus lalu menarik lengan Hyukjae turun dari sana.

"K-kemana? Ini hampir malam," protes Hyukjae sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdebar karena Donghae.

"Ke tempat favoritku saat aku sedang bersedih."

~Q~

Hyukjae memandang sekelilingnya dengan berbinar. Kini ia dan Donghae sudah berada di danau yang sangat tenang, tidak ada keributan, semuanya menenangkan.

"Danau ini milikku," ujar Donghae. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langsung ke arah danau.

"Apa? Milikmu?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak percaya, "kenapa semuanya kau klaim sebagai milikmu?"

Donghae terkekeh, ia balas menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan penuh arti, "karena aku suka sesuatu yang tenang."

"Benarkah? Tak ku sangka orang berisik sepertimu suka sesuatu yang tenang," ejek Hyukjae. Ia kembali menatap danau, pemandangannya begitu indah.

"Jika aku sedih, aku selalu kesini," ujar Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan, tidak berniat membalas.

Lama mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan suasana disana.

Donghae tercekat, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Hyukjae. Ia bagai malaikat.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? batin Donghae.

Begitu lama pemuda mokpo itu memandangi sosok indah bak malaikat di sebelahnya. Rambut cokelat gelap malaikat itu bergerak-gerak halus di dorong angin sore, senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah manis itu begitu indah, makin membuat hati Donghae berdebar hebat.

Dan malaikat itu membuka matanya, balas menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang lembut dan polos. Donghae sangat menyukai tatapan itu, sangat menyukai mata sipit yang bulat itu. Donghae benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta.

"Lee Eunhyuk.."

Donghae memanggilnya, Hyukjae menatap pemuda itu penuh tanya. Hatinya ingin meledak mendapati tatapan Donghae yang begitu berbeda. Tatapan penuh cinta?

"Ne?" lirih Hyukjae.

Aku menyukaimu.

Lee Eunhyuk, aku menyukaimu.

Kata-kata itu tertahan begitu saja, tak sanggup mengatakannya, lidah Donghae kelu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, melemparkannya pada hamparan danau. Menghindari tatapan memikat dari mata Hyukjae sebelum hati pemuda itu benar-benar meledak.

Donghae masih ragu dengsn perasaannya. Ia menyukai sosok Lee Eunhyuk yang lembut dan polos seperti ini, bukan Lee Eunhyuk yang kasar dan selalu sinis padanya. Bagaimana jika Eunhyuk kembali sinis padanya, akankah perasaannya akan berubah? Donghae akui, ia sangat tidak suka dengan sosok Eunhyuk yang lama.

"Apa kau masih sedih?" alih-alih menyatakan perasaannya, Donghae melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh.

Hyukjae menggeleng, senyumnya makin melebar, "aku sudah tidak sedih. Tempat ini sangat menghibur hatiku."

"Syukurlah.." lega Donghae, "kita berusaha untuk mengakrabkan mereka kembali, ya."

Hyukjae menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Donghae, "kau serius? Berarti kita tidak akan bermusuhan lagi, kan?"

"Itu tergantung padamu. Bukankah kau yang memulai duluan permusuhan ini?"

"Eum.. iya sih," wajah Hyukjae memerah menahan malu, Donghae gemas melihatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi sekarang kita berpac—berteman," cengir Donghae. Ia menjabat tangan Hyukjae menandakan pertemanan mereka baru di mulai.

"Ya.. kita berteman," Hyukjae balas menjabat tangan Donghae. Dapat dirasakan pemuda manis itu ibu jari Donghae mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Pipinya memerah seketika.

Pertemanan adalah awal dari segalanya, kan? batin Hyukjae. Setidaknya ia dan Donghae berteman sekarang. Mereka bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam lagi.

Mereka melepas jabatan tangan mereka lalu memandang danau dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

"Senang rasanya bisa berteman denganmu," ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk setuju, "dan sekarang kita perlu mendekatkan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung dengan Sungmin, Kibum dan Shindong."

"Sangat mudah mendekatkan mereka. Ikuti saja caraku," kata Donghae sembari menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Sekarang waktunya kau pulang, sudah malam," ujar Donghae. Benar saja, langit sudah gelap dan bintang-bintang sudah bertebaran di langit.

"Kau benar.. baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," pamit Hyukjae. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, "selamat malam, Donghae. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Iya.. hati-hati di jalan," Donghae melambaikan tangannya pada Hyukjae, senyumnya masih bertahan di wajahnya. Hyukjae balas melambai, lalu berbalik pulang. Donghae menatapnya hingga punggung sempit itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Drrt drrt

Getar handphone mengalihkan perhatian Donghae sejenak. Dia meraih handphonenya di saku lalu menatap layar handphonenya.

 _Jessica is calling._

"Jessica?" gumam Donghae. Ia mengusap layar handphonenya lalu menempelkan ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo, Donghae-ah. Aku merindukanmu."

"Ada apa, Jessica?"

"Aku baru saja sampai di Seoul. Kau tidak menyambutku?"

"Apa?!"

To Be Continued

Dor dor penghias hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae datang. Selamat menikmati.

Ngomong-ngomong abis chapter ini update aku ga jamin bisa update cepet lagi, soalnya udah mulai aktif belajar di sekolah. Aku mau lebih fokus belajar biar pintar kaya Hyukjae biar Donghae jatuh cinta sama aku. Aku nulis ffnya kalau ada waktu luang pas tugas udah kelar semua. Jangan sedih ya /lah emang ada yang sedih?!/

Aku usahain update ga lama-lama ya bebih-bebihku. Minta kritik dan saran untuk ff ini yaa makin bosan apa engga.

kittyhyuk : chapter ini udah cukup ga moment haehyuknya? Liat aja ya siapa yang mergokin siapa nanti wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Wonhaesung Love : ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

RianaTrieEdge : kisah eunhyuk yang mana sih?(?) Wkwk enaknya eunhyuk jadi apa ya? Seme uke straight? Atau aku jadiin jones aja? Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

isroie106 : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

leeda : ini udah update~ makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

wookeeh : dia bisa kok jadi pintar tapi ga sepintar hyukjae(?). Eunhyuk gabakal jadi orang ketiga.. makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kei Tsukiyomi : jangan rusuh, nanti di gigit Eunhyuk (?). Wkwk ini udah lanjut, gausah bawa parang segala, bawain eunhyuk buat aku aja wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pungkaself eomma : donghae cari cari kesempatan tuh pegang pinggang hyukjae wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Shofie Kim : halooo salam kenal ya (y). Ini udah di lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

yayarara : jinjja? Jujur aku gatau kalo kembaran biasanya kemampuan otaknya berbeda kkk XD ini udah lanjut, makasih udah suka, baca dan review yaaah

DHLiu : kkk ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Rinhyuk : gabakal ada cinta segitiga kok antara donghae sama kembaran.. makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

el : ini udah dilanjut ya bebihh, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

senavensta : biar donghae aja yang kunyah hyukjae(?). Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Nanaxzz : makasih udah nunggu ff abal ini, aku senang : ^ ) status eunhyuk aku gantungin aja ya gausah dijelasin biar pada mati penasaran /di tabok/ wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

naehyuk6 : eunhyuk nanti sama aku loh wkwk tunggu aja ya siapa pair eunhyuk, aku munculin di akhir-akhir wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

ratihsusi31 : iya ciyus hyukjae mau rebut gelarnya donghae wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

kartikawaii : haloooo salam kenal : ^ ) makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini. Makasih usulnya bebihh udah aku ganti panggilannya wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Alexander661 : eunhyuk sama aku wkwkwk ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Arum Junnie : Hyukjae: "stop! Kau mencuri hatiku~ hatiku~" /gelindingan bareng eunhyuk/ /apasihgajelasbanget/

lee Hyukie : gimana ya? Aku belum bisa ngebanyakin moment eunhyuk, soalnya dari awal udah aku tetapin ini lebih fokus ke hyukjae~ maaf ya maaf~ makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HHSminah : waaah makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini wkwk, iya ini udah aku lanjut~ udah terbiasa nulis "TBC/END" gimana dong? /ditabok/ wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

nanda : halooo salam kenal : ^ ) eunhyuk sama nickhun? Mereka ada moment sweet ga? Kalo ada saran aku tampung (?) Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kaje Setou : padahal gue ngerasa gaya bahasanya aneh ini, maklumlah cara newbie.. tapi makasih ya hyung : ^ )

pinksmile : jones is jomblo happiness (?). Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Aku sayang kalian muah review lagi yah


	5. Chapter 5

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

"Ya, dia kembali ke Seoul."

"Kau serius? Dia kembali?"

"Iya, Jessica juga akan kembali sekolah disini."

Hyukjae berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang langkahnya ia selalu mendengar nama asing disebut-sebut oleh semua murid yang ia lewati. Jessica. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Artis? Anak pejabat? Anak pemilik yayasan ini? Kenapa begitu populer?

Hyukjae melangkah masuk ke kelasnya. Lagi-lagi ia mendengar nama Jessica disebut-sebut, seolah-olah pemilik nama Jessica itu adalah orang hebat. Mereka berlebihan, pikir Hyukjae. Hyukjae menuju bangkunya, disana sudah ada Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum yang sepertinya sedang asik membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ya, ku dengar dia akan sekolah disini lagi," ujar Shindong. Hyukjae duduk dibangkunya lalu bergabung dengan teman-temannya itu, memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Dia kembali kesini? Woah, primadonna sekolah ini kembali," seru Kibum. Hyukjae memandang mereka curiga, jangan-jangan yang mereka bicarakan—

"Jessica pasti merindukan sekolah ini," ujar Sungmin.

—Jessica itu lagi.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya malas. Siapa sih Jessica itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kembali ke sekolah itu? Kenapa semua murid membicarakannya? Pasti dia orang besar, yakin Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu ingin bertanya tapi takut disangka aneh, siapa tau Jessica itu teman baiknya, nanti dia disangka melupakan teman lama.

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Selama ini saudara kembar Hyukjae—Eunhyuk, tidak pernah menceritakan tentang gadis bernama Jessica itu, kemungkinan besar Eunhyuk tidak dekat dengannya. Tapi yang pasti Eunhyuk kenal dengan gadis itu, kan? Hyukjae akan menanyakannya pada Eunhyuk sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, sih?" tanya Hyukjae (sok) penasaran. Ia menatap penuh minat, tidak minat sebenarnya, itu hanya aktingnya saja.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Shindong menatap tak percaya, "Jessica kembali ke sekolah ini."

"Benarkah?" —siapa dia? Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Ketiga temannya mengangguk mantap.

"Wah, aku merindukannya," ujar Hyukjae sok asik. Dia nyengir dengan gummy smile andalannya, benar-benar mirip Eunhyuk.

Ketiga temannya menatap Hyukjae aneh.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Ia tidak mengatakan hal yang salah, kan?

"Lee Eunhyuk, bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sungmin. Hyukjae gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Bagaimana ini? Batin Hyukjae bingung. "U-um.. itu.. aku memang tidak menyukainya, tapi apa rindu itu salah?" tanya Hyukjae tergagap.

"Tidak salah sih," celetuk Kibum, "aku juga lumayan merindukannya."

Sungmin dan Shindong mengangguk setuju. Hyukjae menghela nafas lega.

Untunglah..

"Ya! Ya! Jessica datang!" seru salah satu siswa. Siswa-siswi yang mendengarnya langsung berhambur keluar hanya untuk melihat orang yang bernama Jessica itu, bahkan Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum ikut berhambur keluar. Hyukjae hanya memandang mereka kebingungan. Kenapa Jessica itu seolah idola?

Hyukjae berdiri lalu melangkah mendekati jendela, dari sana saja ia sudah dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di luar. Seorang gadis yang Hyukjae akui sangat cantik berjalan melewati siswa-siswi yang menatapnya kagum, tak sedikit pula yang berseru iri padanya. Hyukjae yakin dialah Jessica. Pantas saja mereka semua seolah menganggapnya sang idola.

"Yeppeuda," gumam Hyukjae kagum, ia hanya kagum pada kecantikannya.

Setelah Jessica pergi, siswa-siswi kelasnya kembali berhambur masuk menunggu guru masuk ke kelas. Sungmin dan Shindong menuju tempatnya, Kibum kembali ke kelasnya.

"Jessica memang cantik."

"Iya, dia sudah kembali ke sini, apa dia akan balikan dengan Donghae, ya?"

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat, Jessica kan kekasihnya Donghae."

Nyut.

Entah kenapa hati Hyukjae tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan sesak. Jessica kekasih Donghae? Jadi selama ini Donghae sudah memiliki kekasih?

Hyukjae lesu dibuatnya. Ia merasa cahayanya hilang entah kemana, semangatnya menguar begitu saja. Hyukjae menjadi tidak ceria lagi. Dan moodnya hancur hanya karena ocehan siswi yang tak jauh darinya, tentang Jessica si cantik yang adalah kekasih Donghae si tampan.

Mereka cocok, mereka sama-sama sempurna, pikir Hyukjae berbohong.

Tidak, mereka sama sekali tak cocok, Donghae hanya milikku, pikir Hyukjae egois.

Memangnya aku siapa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Donghae.. hanya teman.

Hyukjae menunduk lemas. Ia kehilangan semangatnya. Ia seakan kehilangan Donghae. Hyukjae takut sekarang, takut jika Donghae pergi darinya, takut jika Donghae melupakannya dan malah asik dengan Jessica. Ia takut.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lesu. Moodnya untuk belajar menguar begitu saja.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hyukjae, pemuda manis itu berniat untuk membolos pelajaran, hanya karena sakit hati.

"Hey, ayo kita membolos."

~Q~

Suasana kantin begitu ricuh. Semua siswa-siswi berkumpul disana untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka dan menjernihkan otak mereka yang pusing karena pelajaran yang di jejalkan guru hari itu.

Untung saja Hyukjae dan teman-temannya sudah dapat meja panjang yang cukup untuk menampung delapan orang. Delapan? Ya, hari ini Hyukjae, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum kembali makan dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka sudah terlalu sering makan bersama di kantin seolah lupa bahwa dulu mereka bermusuhan. Memang sih, masih sedikit terjadi pertengkaran kecil dan hal anarkis lainnya.

"Aku tadi melihat kalian bertiga membolos," ujar Siwon di tengah acara makan mereka dan kericuhan kantin.

"Apa? Kalian membolos? Dan tidak mengajakku?!" seru Kibum sebal, padahal pemuda termuda itu melewati jam pelajaran yang membosankan tadi.

Hyukjae, Sungmin dan Shindong hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil pertanyaan Siwon. Kyuhyun dan Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka—heran. "Kalian memang tidak bisa berubah," ujar Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan kesal dari Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau membolos?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae. Sedari tadi pemuda mokpo itu terus memperhatikan pemuda manis dihadapannya itu yang hanya mengaduk makanannya tanpa memakannya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya saat merasa Donghae sedang bicara dengannya. Dengan lesu ia menggeleng dan kembali mengaduk makanannya, Donghae menatapnya cemas dan bertanya dengan lembut, "apa kau sakit?"

Hati Hyukjae menghangat mendengar pertanyaan lembut dari Donghae yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Apa Donghae mengkhawatirkan aku? batin Hyukjae senang.

Baru saja Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, seseorang yang saat ini sangat tidak ia sukai muncul di hadapannya, Jessica.

"Donghae-ah," semua yang ada disana menoleh saat sebuah suara yang sengaja dibuat manja menginterupsi mereka. Jessica disana, mendekati Donghae lalu duduk disebelah pemuda mokpo itu dan bergelayut manja di lengan kokoh Donghae. Hyukjae diam menatapnya.

"Jessica, lepaskan," tolak Donghae halus dan risih, ia mencoba menjauhkan Jessica darinya dengan lembut tapi gadis itu malah makin menempel padanya. Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang diam menatap mereka.

"Tidak! Aku merindukanmu! Apa kau tidak merindukan kekasihmu ini?" tanya Jessica masih dengan manja yang dibuat-buat. Donghae kembali melirik Hyukjae, entah kenapa pemuda itu harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada pemuda manis di hadapannya, sesuatu yang Donghae rasa perlu dijelaskan agar tak terjadi kesalah-pahaman.

"Jessica, kau buk—" belum selesai Donghae bicara, Jessica sudah menyuapi—menyumpal— mulutnya dengan makanan yang banyak agar pemuda bermata teduh itu berhenti bicara.

"Chagiya, kau harus makan yang banyak," ujar Jessica (sok) manis. Dia kembali menyuapi Donghae.

Hyukjae sudah lelah melihat moment di hadapannya. Ia jengah, kesal, sebal, marah. Tapi tak tahu harus marah pada siapa.

"Aku selesai," Hyukjae bangkit dari duduknya lalu tanpa melirik Donghae yang menatapnya bingung ia pergi dari kantin meninggalkan orang-orang di meja panjang itu yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Kau makan dengan orang-orang ini?" tanya Jessica yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum saat Hyukjae pergi menginterupsinya.

Donghae tak peduli lagi jika ia berbuat kasar pada seorang wanita. Yang dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah Hyukjae, ia harus menjelaskannya pada pemuda yang telah menyita perhatiannya itu. Pemuda mokpo itu melepaskan pelukan Jessica secara paksa lalu pergi dari kantin menyusul Hyukjae, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang bertanya-tanya.

Donghae berlari ke kelas Hyukjae, ia membuka pintu dengan keras menyebabkan suara yang bising. Matanya menelisik tiap bangku di kelas itu, namun tak ada Hyukjae disana. Donghae kembali berlari ke toilet, mendorong tiap pintu biliknya, namun tidak juga menemukan Hyukjae. Ke perpustakaan, ruang guru, ruang kelas kosong tempat Hyukjae cs sering membolos, tiap sudut sekolah sudah ia jelajahi, namun Hyukjae tak ada dimana-mana.

Saat Donghae hampir frustasi dan menyerah, pemuda mokpo itu teringat satu tempat yang belum ia periksa.

Taman sekolah.

~Q~

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap langit biru di atasnya, berusaha menghilangkan sakit hatinya. Ia berada di taman sekolah sekarang, tempat paling tenang di sekolah itu dan paling cocok untuk menyendiri. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Hyukjae memang butuh ketenangan dan kesendirian tanpa kebisingan dan gangguan dari yang lain.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian di kantin dimana Jessica memeluk pemuda pujaan hatinya, Lee Donghae. Hyukjae cemburu, sakit hati, tak terima dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis itu. Tapi pemuda manis itu bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Donghae, dia tak berhak marah. Hyukjae tak terima dengan semuanya. Hyukjae ingin memiliki Donghae, Hyukjae inginkan pemuda itu untuk berada disisinya selamanya.

Tapi siapa aku? Lagi-lagi Hyukjae berperang dengan batinnya. Menanyakan siapa dirinya.

"Lee Eunhyuk!"

Hyukjae menoleh, seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, menatap matanya dengan teduh dan bersalah. Lee Donghae disana.

Hyukjae hanya menatap pemuda tampan itu, tidak menyahutnya. Bahkan untuk bicara barang sekatapun Hyukjae sangat lelah. Donghae mendekatinya lalu duduk disisi pemuda manis itu, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Hyukjae yang tak ceria seperti biasa. Donghae benci wajah yang tak bercahaya itu.

"Kumohon jangan salah paham," ujar Donghae lembut, tatapannya pada Hyukjae begitu teduh dan menenangkan, serta tatapan sayang…

Apa aku salah menilai tatapan itu? Kenapa ia menatapku dengan seperti itu? Perasaan apa itu? Perasaan sayang? Batin Hyukjae meletup-letup. Maniknya bertemu dengan manik Donghae beberapa detik.

Namun Hyukjae segera memutuskan tatapan itu, ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada hamparan rumput taman, tidak ingin larut lebih dalam pada mata itu.

"S-salah paham apa?" tanya Hyukjae gelagapan. Ia masih tak berani menatap Donghae.

"Tentang Jessica," jawab Donghae lembut. Ia masih setia menatap pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Aku tidak salah paham sama sekali," jawab Hyukjae pelan, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut. Donghae tahu pemuda manis disisinya itu tengah berbohong.

"Meskipun kau tidak salah paham, kurasa aku tetap harus menjelaskannya padamu, agar kau tidak salah paham kedepannya," ujar Donghae, "Jessica bukan kekasihku."

"Lalu apa peduliku?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit ketus, ia masih setia dengan mode kesalnya, dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

Donghae terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah pemuda di sampingnya itu, sekuat tenaga ia menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi sang manis. "Kau harus peduli. Jessica hanya temanku sejak kecil. Kami tak punya hubungan apa-apa, dia memang kadang suka seenaknya."

Hyukjae ingin melompat bahagia saat itu juga ketika mendengar penjelasan Donghae, tapi tak mungkin, kan? Ia gengsi. Jadilah pemuda manis itu mati-matian menahan senyum di wajahnya, agar tidak terlihat di hadapan Donghae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae pelan dengan hati yang meletup-letup.

Donghae mengangguk singkat, pemuda tampan itu mengacak rambut cokelat gelap Hyukjae sembari terkekeh gemas. "Jangan salah paham lagi."

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak salah paham!" seru Hyukjae sebal, ia menginjak kaki Donghae keras menimbulkan pekikan sakit dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan itu.

"Wleee!" Hyukjae menjulurkan lidah mengejek Donghae lalu berlari dari sana, "kejar aku dengan kakimu yang sakit itu kalau bisa!" seru Hyukjae sembari tertawa, ah moodnya sudah membaik sekarang, bahkan sangat baik.

"Kau menantangku, eoh?" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengejar Hyukjae, sebenarnya kakinya tak begitu sakit.

Hyukjae berlari menjauhi kejaran Donghae dengan tawanya, "kejar aku! Hahaha!"

Donghae berlari menyusul Hyukjae, ikut tertawa melihat tawa manis Hyukjae. Donghae terpesona.

 _Aku tahu sekarang.. aku menyukaimu._

Donghae mempercepat larinya mendekati Hyukjae lalu menarik tangan pemuda manis itu menimbulkan pekikan kaget darinya.

"Ah!" Hyukjae berbalik dan tak sengaja menubruk tubuh kekar Donghae dengan kuat hingga mereka tersungkur di rerumputan. Hyukjae terjatuh di sebelah Donghae. Bukan pekikan sakit yang keluar, malah tawa cerah dari keduanya, berguling di hamparan rumput hijau dibawah langit biru yang cerah.

 _Aku benar-benar menyukaimu.._

~Q~

Malam ini, seperti biasanya, Hyukjae belajar bersama kembarannya, Eunhyuk.

"Hyung," panggil Hyukjae disela kegiatan mengisi soal mereka.

"Hm?" gumam Eunhyuk mengacuhkan Hyukjae, dia masih berkutat dengan soal-soal yang membuatnya pusing. Hyukjae yang merasa diacuhkan oleh saudara kesayangannya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hyukjae tak suka diacuhkan orang lain.

"Aku ingin bertanya," Hyukjae meletakan pulpennya, ia juga merebut pulpen dari Eunhyuk menimbulkan tatapan protes dari saudaranya.

"Tanyakan saja, cepat! Aku harus menyelesaikan soal ini, lihat, masih banyak sekali," ujar Eunhyuk dengan sekali tarikan nafas sembari menunjuk soal-soalnya. Terkadang, di saat-saat seperti ini Hyukjae rindu pada sosok Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah mengacuhkannya hanya karena deretan soal.

"Siapa itu Jessica?" tanya Hyukjae to the point. Sekesal-kesalnya Hyukjae, dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu Eunhyuk yang sekarang sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit, menjadi suka belajar.

"Jessica? Kau tau Jessica?" Eunhyuk balik bertanya, tampaknya ia tertarik. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Dia kembali ke sekolah," ujar Hyukjae.

"Apa dia mengganggumu? Mana yang di ganggu? Kepala kah? Tangan kah? Atau tubuhmu?" tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi, ia memeriksa kepala Hyukjae, tangannya, bahkan hampir membuka kancing baju Hyukjae untuk memeriksa tubuhnya jika saja pemuda manis itu tidak menolak. Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, entah kenapa Hyukjae lebih suka dengan Eunhyuk yang mengacuhkannya daripada berlebihan seperti itu.

"Yak hyung! Dia tidak menggangguku!" seru Hyukjae dengan tangan yang menyilang di dadanya, menghalangi tangan Eunhyuk yang seakan ingin memperkosanya, bukan memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah. Dia itu nenek sihir tau!" ujar Eunhyuk bergidik. Ia tak lagi mencoba untuk membuka baju Hyukjae.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Memang begitu. Dia sangat sering menggangguku, dia nenek sihir, tak pantas mendapat gelar Queen of High School," jelas Eunhyuk, lebih ke menjelek-jelekan Jessica.

"Ada juga ya gelar Queen of High School? Kukira hanya King of High School saja," gumam Hyukjae dengan polosnya. Ia masih setia mendengarkan Eunhyuk.

"Memang ada. Dan juga karena dia di prediksi mendapat gelar itu, Donghae jadi ikut-ikutan diprediksi mendapat gelar King of High School."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena Donghae kekasih Jessica. Cih, padahal gelar King of High School itu lebih cocok untukku."

"Donghae bukan kekasih Jessica tau!" teriak Hyukjae tak sadar. Eunhyuk terjengkang, menatap aneh pada saudara kembarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Mengejutkan aku saja!" seru Eunhyuk sebal.

Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya yang berteriak tak jelas. Salahkan Eunhyuk yang mengatakan Donghae kekasih Jessica, kan dia tak terima.

"M-maafkan aku," sesal Hyukjae, "kau kenapa diganggu olehnya?"

"Dia tidak suka melihat aku yang berniat merebut gelar King of High School," jawab Eunhyuk santai. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengerjakan tugas.

"Ya, berhenti ceritanya, bantu aku mengerjakan soal ini," ujar Eunhyuk sembari menunjuk soal yang menurutnya sulit. Hyukjae segera mendekat dan membantu Eunhyuk mengerjakannya hingga kembarannya itu mengerti.

~Q~

Pagi ini Hyukjae melangkah riang menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak sakit hati lagi masalah Jessica, karena Donghae sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Apa lagi yang perlu di khawatirkan?

Hyukjae masuk ke kelasnya yang tampak ricuh, lebih ricuh dari sebelumnya. Dia memandangi Sungmin dan Shindong yang kelihatannya sedang melindungi meja tulis miliknya dari orang-orang yang hendak mencorat-coret meja itu, dan Kibum yang sibuk menghapus papan tulis yang penuh tulisan yang membuat Hyukjae bingung.

Lee Eunhyuk sialan.

Lee Eunhyuk, keluar saja dari sekolah ini!

Lee Eunhyuk, jangan bermimpi mendapat gelar King of High School.

Itulah kira-kira tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Masih banyak makian lain untuknya—Eunhyuk— yang membuat Hyukjae pusing melihatnya. Kibum menoleh kepadanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah lalu kembali menghapus tulisan papan tulis.

Hyukjae mendekati mejanya yang kini penuh coretan yang hampir persis dengan coretan di papan tulis. Hyukjae memandang semua orang disana, ia tak mengenal mereka, mereka semua dari kelas lain.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Hyukjae menahan kesal.

"Eunhyuk-ah, maafkan kami tidak bisa menghilangkan coretannya, mereka memakai spidol permanen," sesal Shindong dan Sungmin. "Gwaenchana," jawab Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas lelah, ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka semua melakukannya.

"Pagi yang cerah, Eunhyuk."

Hyukjae berbalik saat mendengar suara menyebalkan dari belakangnya. Jessica ada disana, memandangnya remeh dengan tangan melipat di dada. Jessica menyeringai menatap teman-teman Hyukjae yang membantunya membersihkan mejanya.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Hyukjae menahan amarah. Ia tak ingin bersikap kasar pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

Jessica terkekeh santai lalu mengangguk anggun, "aku tidak suka padamu. Entahlah, saat kau memusuhi Donghae aku memang tidak suka, tapi saat kau mulai dekat dengannya.. aku jadi semakin tidak suka."

"Apa?" Hyukjae tercengang. Sebegitu bencinya kah Jessica padanya? "Hanya karena itu?"

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku tahu, kau menyukai Donghae! Dari tatapanmu saja sudah ketahuan! Jadi, jangan dekati Donghae lagi! Aku akan mengganggumu lebih dari ini jika kau masih mendekatinya," ancam Jessica, dia berlalu meninggalkan kelas Hyukjae.

"Kau menyukai Donghae?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin.." gumam Shindong.

Dan seisi kelas mulai berkasak-kusuk membicarakan Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— yang menyukai Donghae.

Hyukjae menunduk menahan malu. Apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini terkuak begitu saja. Ia malu, ia takut. Takut jika saudara kembarnya mengetahuinya. Bagaimana jika itu terjadi?

Hyukjae mengabaikan pertanyaan teman-temannya. Ia memilih mengangkat mejanya keluar, "aku akan mengganti meja ini."

Hyukjae keluar dari kelas lalu membawa mejanya ke gudang, mengganti mejanya dengan meja lain. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" Hyukjae menoleh saat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya, Lee Donghae. "Biar ku bantu," ujar Donghae, ia merebut meja yang dibawa Hyukjae dengan paksa.

"T-tidak usah, biar aku saja," gumam Hyukjae kembali merebutnya, namun Donghae menahannya.

"Biar aku saja.. kau cukup ikuti aku," ujar Donghae mutlak. Mereka melangkah menuju gudang bersama-sama.

Hyukjae mengikuti dari belakang. Ia menunduk dalam saat orang-orang yang lewat bertanya padanya apakah ia menyukai Donghae atau tidak dengan keras, padahal jelas-jelas ada Donghae disana, tidak mungkin pemuda itu tidak mendengar, kan? Hyukjae rasanya ingin menceburkan dirinya di Sungai Han saat ini karena sangat malu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam gudang. Donghae meletakan meja Hyukjae lalu mengambil meja lain yang lebih bersih tanpa coretan. Hyukjae menunggu dekat pintu.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Hyukjae terkejut. Donghae menatapnya intens membuat pemuda manis itu salah tingkah. Matanya menatap sekeliling asal tak menatap Donghae. Hyukjae tak berani menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hyukjae gelagapan. Ia ingin keluar dari sana sekarang juga.

"Jika kau menyukaiku.. aku bahagia."

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Donghae bahagia? Batin Hyukjae.

"Ya.. bahagia. Karena kau memiliki rasa yang sama denganku," ujar Donghae lembut, juga dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Itu tandanya.. Donghae juga menyukaiku? Batin Hyukjae. Hatinya meletup-letup. Degup jantungnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih cepat. Hyukjae merasa itu semua mimpi.

Oh Tuhan, jika ini adalah mimpi, maka jangan bangunkan aku, doa Hyukjae dalam hati.

Donghae menatap tepat di mata Hyukjae, ia menatapnya dalam, menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya pada Hyukjae.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Eunhyuk," gumam Donghae.

Dan Tuhan membangunkan Hyukjae dari mimpinya.

Hati Hyukjae rasanya teriris. Ia kembali di hempaskan pada kenyataan, bahwa dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, bukan Lee Eunhyuk. Donghaenya menyukai Eunhyuk, bukan dirinya. Hyukjae menunduk dalam. Rasanya air matanya ingin jatuh, tapi pemuda manis itu tahan sekuat tenaga.

Dia yang menyukai Donghae, dialah yang harusnya disukai Donghae. Bolehkah Hyukjae bersikap egois? Dia ingin memiliki Donghae sepenuhnya.

"Donghae-ah.." panggil Hyukjae. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Donghae, ia ingin mendampingi Donghae, tapi saat ini Donghae mengenalnya sebagai seorang Eunhyuk, bukan Lee Hyukjae. Dan Hyukjae ingin Donghae menyukainya, bukan menyukai Eunhyuk.

"Pikirkanlah dulu," ujar Donghae lembut. Ia mengelus pipi Hyukjae dengan sangat lembut seolah pipi itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga membuat pipi itu merona merah.

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia akan memikirkan semuanya lalu mengambil keputusan.

Keputusan yang Hyukjae harap adalah keputusan terbaik.

~Q~

"Hyukjae-ah, ayo pulang bersama!"

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Pria mungil yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sahabat Hyukjae itu kini mengajaknya pulang bersama. Eunhyuk memasukan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dengan asal lalu keluar meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Hyukjae, ayolah! Pacarku yang akan menjemput kita," rayu Ryeowook. Pemuda ini punya pacar juga ternyata, batin Eunhyuk mengejek.

Eunhyuk berjalan santai menuju gerbang diikuti Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat melihat seseorang sedang bersandar pada gerbang menyebabkan Ryeowook menubruk punggungnya. Eunhyuk terbelalak. Pemuda yang bersandar menoleh, keterkejutan juga tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda itu.

"Dia kekasihku," ujar Ryeowook menunjuk pemuda yang membuat Eunhyuk terbelalak.

Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook horror, lalu berlari ke sekolah sembari berseru, "aku masih ada urusan, kau pulanglah duluan!"

Ryeowook hanya memandangnya bingung, dia berjalan riang menghampiri kekasihnya, "ayo pulang."

"Siapa dia?" tanya kekasih Ryeowook menunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Dia Hyukjae, sahabatku," jawab Ryeowook mantap.

"Hyukjae? Ah aku salah orang.."

To Be Continued

Maaf banget untuk update yang lama, ya gak lama-lama banget sih cuma seminggu. Banyak halangan buat nulis nih jadi updatenya agak telat. Chapter ini ngebosanin? Feelnya dapet gak? Gimana? Kasih tanggapan ya bebih, jangan di bash, cukup kasih saran dan kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan, kalo bash di tonjok eunhyuk /plak. Makasih yah aku sayang kalian

Shofie Kim : ini udah di lanjut bebih makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kei Tsukiyomi : jessica jadi pengganggu doang beb. Sengaja sebenernya dibikin mainstream, adanya jessica disini juga buat nambah-nambahin moment hae sama hyukjaenya (?) Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pinksmile : ini udah di update yak bebihh makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

kittyhyuk : ini donghae udah lepasin semuanya (?) Wkwk iyanih jessica bantu meramaikan hahaha makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

LeeDHKyu : eunhyuk sama aku aja gimana? /plak. Wkwk iyaa makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Arum Junnie : entar kalo donge di cipok sama kamu makin sedih hyukjaenya nahloh wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

isroie106 : iyanih jadi hantu cantik (?) Wkwk ga rumit kok tenang aja, aku ga suka yang rumit rumit (?). Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HAEHYUK IS REAL : itu donghae udah ungkapin perasaannya hahaha makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

SherlyXiu24 : tuh udah jelas yak jessica siapanya donghae kkk aku nda tega ah dibuat nyesek nyesekan wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Wonhaesung Love : konfliknya ga berat amat kan (?) Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Rinhyuk : chap ini sweet romance ga? Wkwk ga sampe sebulan kok bebih updatenya, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

susan Haehyuk : udah dijelasin donghae tuh jessica siapa kkk iyakah? Chap ini feelnya dapet ga? Entahlah aku ngerasa sulit buat mertahanin feel di ff /apadeh/. Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

el : hari minggu pun kadang aku masih aja sibuk ngelonin tugas : ^ ) wkwk eunhyuk jadi semenya hyukjae aja ya /plak. Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

lee Hyukie : tenang bebih, aku ga bakal update lama-lama kok kecuali ada sesuatu yang bener-bener mendesak (?). Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

babyhyukee : ga ada cinta segitiga kok bebih. Eunhyuk bahagia sama aku aja ya /plak. Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Lee Haerieun : hai bebihh makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini : ^ ) jessica cuma jadi pengganggu aja kok wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Senang banget deh rasanya bisa ngobrol sama kalian yang review ff ini wkwk chap ini review lagi ya biar kita ngobrol lagi terus makin dekat (?) Hahaha aku sayang kalian


	6. Chapter 6

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Pagi ini Hyukjae melangkah was-was menuju kelasnya. Pasalnya semalam saudara kembarnya—eunhyuk, memberitahu dengan sangat cemas bahwa kekasih Ryeowook melihatnya. Memang tidak ada masalah jika kekasih pemuda mungil itu melihat, tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kekasihnya itu orang yang kenal dengan Eunhyuk, orang yang bersekolah disini.

Dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk tak berhenti mengoceh hanya untuk memperingati Hyukjae bahwa ia harus hati-hati di sekolah nanti dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh.

"Hindari dia, hati-hati! Jika dia bertanya, jangan kau hiraukan! Pura-pura tidak tahu saja," kata Eunhyuk saat itu di tengah acara belajar mereka. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menutup mulutnya saat sedang cemas, ia akan terus mengoceh untuk menutupi rasa cemasnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali! Jangan cemas! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa, tenang saja," sergah Hyukjae mulai jengah, "sekarang kita lanjutkan belajar!"

Dan pagi ini Hyukjae menuruti perkataan kakaknya. Pemuda itu sangat hati-hati, menatap was-was pada sekeliling berjaga-jaga jika orang yang sedang ia hindari muncul.

Hyukjae melangkah mendekati kelasnya. Seseorang seperti tengah mencabut sesuatu dari pintu kelas, saat menoleh dan melihat keberadaan Hyukjae, orang itu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hyukjae berjalan mendekat, kelasnya sangat sepi, tidak ada orang malah. Mungkin belum datang, pikir Hyukjae tak curiga sedikitpun.

Hyukjae mendorong pintu kelas, lalu melangkah masuk. Namun baru selangkah, sesuatu yang banyak tumpah dari atas mengenai tubuh Hyukjae. Tepung terigu.

Hyukjae tercekat beberapa saat, ia menatap tangannya yang sudah berlumuran tepung terigu, bahkan tubuhnya pun sudah berlumur tepung. Hyukjae menggeram marah, ia berbalik ingin bertanya siapa yang berani melakukan ini, namun baru saja ia berbalik, seseorang menyiram dirinya seember air sedingin es. Hyukjae menutup mata menahan dinginnya air yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Cuaca pagi ini sudah begitu dingin, ditambah guyuran air sedingin es, rasanya sebentar lagi Hyukjae akan membeku. Hyukjae membuka matanya saat mendengar tawa bergema di telinganya dan melihat siapa pelaku dari semua ini.

Jessica dan teman-temannya ada di hadapannya, dengan ember di tangan seorang teman Jessica.

Hyukjae menahan amarahnya, Jessica melakukan ini padanya, tapi kenapa? Hyukjae tak merasa punya masalah dengan Jessica.

"Wah, kau kotor sekali. Untung temanku menyiram tubuhmu dengan air, jadi kau bisa sedikit bersih," ujar Jessica dengan senyum remehnya.

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangan, menahan emosi. Bagaimanapun, Hyukjae tak ingin bertingkah bodoh jika ia tak bisa menahan emosi. Jessica itu wanita dan Hyukjae tak pernah sekalipun berani menghajar wanita.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae bergetar menahan amarahnya. Matanya menatap Jessica marah. Yang di tatap hanya balik menatap remeh.

"Kau masih bisa bertanya saat sudah jelas kau melakukan kesalahan," ujar Jessica dingin, "kau mendekati Donghae lagi!"

"Aku tidak mendekatinya!" bantah Hyukjae. Persetan jika suaranya meninggi, ia tak peduli lagi pada gadis dihadapannya yang menurutnya sudah melewati batas.

"Jelas-jelas kau berduaan dengan Donghae di gudang kemarin! Kau kira aku tak lihat?" seru Jessica tak kalah tinggi.

"Hanya karena itu kau melakukan ini?" tanya Hyukjae, menatap remeh pada Jessica.

Jessica menggeram kesal, ia merebut ember yang ada di tangan temannya lalu menuju kolam yang airnya sangat dingin. Gadis itu mengambil seember air lalu menyiramkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Hentikan!"

Semua yang ada disana terbelalak saat seseorang melindungi Hyukjae dengan punggungnya. Air sedingin es itu mengguyur punggung tegap pemuda itu, bukan tubuh Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu membuka matanya yang terpejam saat tak merasa ada air yang mengguyur tubuhnya lagi, dan terbelalak melihat pemuda yang kini tersenyum lembut padanya.

"D-donghae?"

Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat lembut pada Hyukjae, membuat hati pemuda manis itu bergetar. Kemarahan Hyukjae menguar begitu saja saat melihat senyum yang menenangkan itu.

Donghae berbalik dan senyumnya memudar tergantikan dengan tatapan marah pada Jessica yang kini menatapnya dengan sangat terkejut.

"D-donghae-ah, i-ini t-tidak—"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae menahan emosi, tatapannya begitu menusuk.

Jessica menatap sekeliling seakan meminta bantuan, namun semuanya diam, hanya menyaksikan, tak berani ikut campur.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, Jessica. Jika kau mengganggu Eunhyuk lagi, aku tak akan sudi lagi berteman denganmu," peringat Donghae, ia sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

"Tapi kau kekasihku!"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kau menjadi kekasihku, dan aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasihmu! Kita hanya teman! Selamanya teman!" seru Donghae lantang, menimbulkan tatapan terkejut dari semua anak yang ada disana, dan sedetik kemudian semuanya mulai berkasak-kusuk.

"Ayo!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae menjauh dari sana menuju atap sekolah. Entahlah, yang ada di pikiran Donghae saat ini hanyalah membawa Hyukjae pergi dari sana dan tanpa dikomando kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

"D-donghae-ah, tidakkah kau terlalu kasar pada Jessica?" cicit Hyukjae saat mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah.

"Dia memang harus mendapatkan itu agar ia sadar," jawab Donghae. Pemuda mokpo itu menatap Hyukjae yang kini tengah menggigil kedinginan.

"T-tapi—"

"Sstt," Donghae meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Hyukjae membuat pemuda manis itu terdiam dengan wajah yang merona manis, "berhenti membahasnya. Sekarang, apa kau bawa baju ganti? Kau pasti sangat kedinginan.

Hyukjae menurut, ia tak membahas perihal Jessica lagi. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "aku bawa baju olahraga dan aku letakan di loker."

"Baiklah.. aku akan menghubungi Kyuhyun dulu," gumam Donghae. Pemuda tampan itu meraih handphonenya di saku dan mendial Kyuhyun.

"Untung handphoneku tidak basah," gumam Donghae lagi saat menunggu telepon tersambung. Hyukjae hanya menunggu sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.

"Yeoboseyo," terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari sebrang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ambilkan baju olahraga ku di loker dan bawa ke atap sekolah, sekarang!" seru Donghae cepat.

"Dan juga, suruh Sungmin ambil baju olahraga Eunhyuk di lokernya dan bawa ke atap sekolah juga, sekarang!" seru Donghae lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, pemuda itu langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Donghae kembali memasukan handphonenya ke saku lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjae yang kini sudah terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Donghae berjongkok di sisi Hyukjae, tangannya terulur menyentuh bahu pemuda manis itu membuatnya menoleh dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dengan lembut Donghae menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, membuat Hyukjae tersentak.

Hyukjae membelalakan matanya saat Donghae memeluknya, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan semakin cepat saat lengan Donghae mengusap punggung sempitnya. Pemuda mokpo itu sampai dapat merasakan detak jantung yang kencang di dadanya, entah detak jantung siapa, keduanya berdebar.

"Biarkan begini dulu. Aku tahu kau kedinginan," ujar Donghae lembut. Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat Donghae, membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pemuda manis itu. Menunggu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengantarkan pakaian mereka.

~Q~

Kyuhyun memandang layar handphonenya horror. Dia baru saja di telpon Donghae untuk mengantar baju olahraganya ke atap sekolah. Tidak, bukan itu yang membuatnya ngeri, Donghae yang menyuruhnya mengambil baju milik Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— bersama Sungmin lah yang membuatnya ngeri.

Kau tahu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak begitu akrab.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Daripada dia diomeli si mokpo, lebih baik menurutinya. Kyuhyun menghampiri bangku Sungmin lalu menegurnya.

"Hey."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin jutek.

"Ambil baju olahraga Eunhyuk di loker dan bawa ke atap sekolah. Dia membutuhkannya," jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah jutek.

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjai aku, kan?" tanya Sungmin yang sarat akan kecurigaan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Cepat ambil! Aku akan mengambil baju Donghae."

Dengan bersungut dan bingung Sungmin mengambil baju olahraga milik Eunhyuk di loker, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun yang mengambil baju olahraga Donghae di kelasnya. Dan kemudian mereka menuju atap sekolah bersama, dengan cekcok di sepanjang jalan tentu saja.

"Buka pintunya," suruh Sungmin saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu atap sekolah.

"Kau saja," suruh Kyuhyun bosan. Dia bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"Tsk," Sungmin berdecak kesal lalu mendorong pintu, ia mengintip sebentar, jaga-jaga jika ia di jebak, namun pemandangan tak jauh darinya membuat dia menutup lagi pintu atap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat gelagat aneh Sungmin. Jangan-jangan aku dan Sungmin di jebak? batinnya.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Sungmin memberi celah pada Kyuhyun untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Sama seperti Sungmin, setelah mengintip Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu dan menatap Sungmin aneh.

"Kenapa mereka berpelukan?"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran."

"Ey! Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau lihat saja mereka berpelukan erat begitu!"

Sungmin terdiam. Memang benar Donghae dan temannya yang ia tahu sangat tidak menyukai Donghae berpelukan. Tapi ia tetap ingin menyangkal bahwa Eunhyuk—begitu yang ia tau— menyukai Donghae. Tidak mungkin dia menyukainya, Eunhyuk kan dari dulu sangat tidak menyukai Donghae, batin Sungmin.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan berpacaran!" sergah Sungmin.

"Kita taruhan saja. Aku bilang mereka berpacaran, minimal memiliki perasaan suka satu sama lain, dan kau bilang tidak. Jika aku menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringai andalannya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk ragu, "baiklah, tapi jika aku yang menang?"

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Cih, bahkan gosip bahwa Eunhyuk menyukai Donghae pun sudah menyebar, batin Kyuhyun tertawa menang.

Dan mereka berdua membuka pintu, mengganggu moment Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tengah berpelukan.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" protes Donghae saat Kyuhyun memberikan baju olahraganya.

"Maaf, ada halangan," cengir Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sungmin khawatir, ia berjongkok di sisi Hyukjae dan menyodorkan baju olahraganya. Hyukjae menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia berterima kasih pada Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu berpamit ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang kini basah kuyup.

~Q~

Hyukjae membasuh wajahnya. Ia telah selesai mengganti pakaian, dan ia tak kedinginan lagi. Hyukjae membereskan pakaian basahnya, lalu berbalik hendak keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun seseorang yang baru saja masuk membuatnya terhenti. Seseorang yang sangat ia hindari saat ini tengah tersenyum padanya lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel. Hyukjae tetap terdiam.

"Hai, Eunhyuk."

"Oh? Hai, Yesung," jawab Hyukjae dengan sedikit terbata. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar, namun perkataan Yesung menghentikannya.

"Aku kemarin melihat seseorang yang benar-benar mirip denganmu," ujar Yesung tenang. Hyukjae tersentak. Inilah yang tidak ia inginkan, Yesung bertanya perihal Eunhyuk.

Yesung adalah kekasih Ryeowook, teman—tidak, seseorang yang dikenal Hyukjae disekolahnya, ELF Senior High School. Yesunglah yang bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, walau singkat tanpa pembicaraan, dan Yesunglah yang saat ini tengah Hyukjae hindari.

"Kurasa kau salah lihat," balas Hyukjae tenang, pemuda manis itu begitu mudah mengatur eskpresi terkejutnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Atau dia adalah kembaranmu?" ujar Yesung dengan senyum yang —selalu—aneh tercetak di wajahnya. Yesung keluar dari toilet setelah mengatakan itu meninggalkan Hyukjae yang terpaku.

Semoga ia tak mengetahuinya..

~Q~

Malam ini, seperti biasanya, Hyukjae belajar bersama kembarannya, Eunhyuk. Sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Eunhyuk berubah menjadi anak yang rajin yang suka belajar. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, tapi itu membuat Hyukjae senang, kembaran yang sangat ia sayangi itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Hyung, jika kau belajar terus seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan seperti aku," ujar Hyukjae pada Eunhyuk di tengah kegiatan mengerjakan PRnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, "aku akan menyaingimu," candanya.

"Silahkan saja kalau bisa, aku tantang!" seru Hyukjae menantang. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengacungkan kelingkingnya pada Hyukjae.

"Janji padaku, jika aku bisa menyaingimu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau," ujar Eunhyuk mantap.

Hyukjae mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Eunhyuk, "setuju! Dan jika ternyata aku lebih unggul darimu, kau harus menurut pada perkataanku."

"Setuju!" seru Eunhyuk, "ey, tapi rasanya mustahil jika aku bisa lebih unggul darimu."

"Tidak kok, itu bisa saja terjadi," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya, Eunhyuk yang melihatnya balas tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatan menulis Hyukjae, "bagaimana di sekolah tadi? Apa Jessica mengganggumu?"

Hyukjae berhenti menulis, ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Pemuda manis itu tidak berniat memberitahu Eunhyuk perihal Jessica yang mengganggunya habis-habisan hari ini. Dia tidak ingin membuat saudaranya khawatir. Jadi Hyukjae memilih menggeleng dan menjawab tidak.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, Yesung membahas tentangmu di depan aku," ujar Hyukjae.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Tidak bilang apa-apa sih."

"Ckck, aku tidak percaya bahwa dia itu kekasih Ryeowook," ujar Eunhyuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu," setuju Hyukjae.

"Apa sih yang kau tahu selain pelajaran?" sindir Eunhyuk dengan senyum jahil membuat Hyukjae merengut sebal. "Kau tau sendiri aku ini bagaimana, hyung!"

"Tapi kurasa kau akhir-akhir ini sudah berubah. Kau mulai dekat dengan teman-temanku, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ya.. aku dekat dengan mereka. Mereka sangat baik," ujarnya.

"Mereka memang baik. Tidak seperti Donghae dan para temannya itu," sindir Eunhyuk.

"Mereka juga baik kok," gumam Hyukjae pelan, takut jika Eunhyuk mendengarnya akan bertanya yang macam-macam.

"Ohiya, jika Yesung bertanya macam-macam, jangan kau jawab ya," ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari Hyukjae, "arraseo."

"Uh ini sulit sekali. Tolong ajari aku yang ini," pinta Eunhyuk pada Hyukjae sambil menunjukan soal yang menurutnya sulit. Hyukjae mendekat lalu melihat soal yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. "Hmm, sini biar aku ajari."

Mereka berdua belajar bersama sampai Eunhyuk mengerti. Hyukjae memang adik yang baik, membantu sang kakak yang kesulitan itu selalu dilakukannya. Uh.. mereka kakak beradik yang akur.

~Q~

Sudah lewat berminggu-minggu sejak Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk bertukar sekolah dan identitas mereka. Keduanya telah terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani, Eunhyuk terbiasa dengan kehidupan Hyukjae yang cerdas dan mulai mengimbanginya, Hyukjae yang terbiasa dengan kehidupan Eunhyuk yang jahil dan bodoh namun sedikit demi sedikit ia ubah. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka berdua telah mengerti antara satu sama lain lebih dalam lagi. Eunhyuk kini sudah membaik sedikit demi sedikit. Ia terus belajar, terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan nilai Hyukjae di sekolah yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan Hyukjae yang terus berusaha untuk memperbaiki nilai Eunhyuk di sekolah dan membantunya merebut gelar King of High School.

Kepribadian keduanya pun sedikit demi sedikit berubah. Hyukjae yang pendiam kini menjadi sosok yang cerewet dan suka mengomentari segala hal, dan semuanya tertular dari Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk? Tidak ada perubahan, dia hanya mengurangi kadar hiperaktifnya sedikit—sedikit sekali. Bagaimanapun, untuk sifat Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa diubah, itu adalah bawaannya. Apalagi kini Eunhyuk sudah dekat dengan Ryeowook yang memang super cerewet.

Semakin lama di SM High School membuat Hyukjae makin banyak memiliki teman. Seperti saat ini. Hyukjae tengah belajar bersama tujuh temannya di perpustakaan. Tujuh? Oh tentu saja dengan Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon.

Seperti keinginan Hyukjae, teman-temannya telah semakin dekat dengan teman-teman Donghae. Bahkan Hyukjae sendiri sudah semakin dekat dengan Donghae, yang mana makin membuatnya mencintai pemuda mokpo itu.

"Aku bosan belajar terus," sahut Sungmin di tengah acara belajar mereka.

"Aku juga," sahut Kyuhyun, "padahal aku tidak pernah bosan belajar. Cih sepertinya aku ketularan kau," ujarnya sembari menunjuk Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sungmin melempar Kyuhyun dengan buku—merasa tak terima.

"Sudah sudah! Kita kesini bukan untuk bertengkar," Siwon menengahi yang langsung disambut cibiran Kibum, "sok menengahi."

"Kalian suka sekali berdebat sih," sahut Donghae, "aku juga bosan belajar sih."

"Umm.. aku juga bosan," akhirnya Hyukjae membuka mulutnya. Ia nyengir pada semuanya.

"Aku ada ide!" seru Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Shindong dan Yesung bersamaan. Yang lain menatap Donghae penuh tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari libur sabtu dan minggu ini kita habiskan di villaku? Kita sambil belajar bersama disana," usul Donghae dengan cengirannya yang seperti bocah membuat Hyukjae gemas.

"Kau punya villa?" tanya Hyukjae yang disambut anggukan dari Donghae.

"Villamu yang di pinggir pantai itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kembali Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku setuju! Aku suka suasana di villa itu," seru Siwon dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku juga mau ikut," ujar Yesung kalem.

"Oke! Kita kesana nanti!"

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Hyukjae kemudian. Matanya berbinar membayangkan pantai. "A-aku juga ingin refreshing."

Donghae tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja aku mengajakmu, Eunhyuk-ah. Ajak Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum juga."

"Benarkah?!" seru Hyukjae girang. Hampir saja pemuda manis itu memeluk pemuda mokpo di hadapannya itu. Dia menoleh pada teman-temannya, "kita ikut mereka! Kita refreshing sekalian belajar bersama disana, pasti menyenangkan."

Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum mengangguk setuju, "baiklah.. pasti seru. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika ada dia akan menjadi seru," sindir Sungmin sembari melirik Kyuhyun.

"Mwoya!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

Hyukjae hanya terkikik geli. Donghae memperhatikannya diam-diam kemudian tersenyum lembut, terpesona pada sosok malaikat di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi, kita pergi berlibur akhir pekan ini!" seru Hyukjae. Seruan setuju dari ketujuh temannya menyusul membuat riuh ruang perpustakaan yang seharusnya tenang itu. Tanpa disadari semuanya, penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal killer mendekati meja mereka dan..

"Keluar kalian dari sini!"

To be continued

Maaf ada beberapa permintaan reader yang belum bisa aku turutin karena permintaannya bertentangan banget sama jalan cerita yang udah aku buat maaf banget yaaa

Maaf chap ini bosanin. InsyaAllah chap depan aku bikin banyak moment Hae sama Hyukjae, dan insyaAllah chap depannya lagi atau chap depan depannya lagi(?) moment Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae yang sweet(?), soalnya aku tiba-tiba suka twincest antara mereka /slapped/

Ngomong-ngomong.. DIRGAHAYU TANAH AIRKU REPUBLIK INDONESIA KE-70 TAHUN! Ngucapinnya kecepetan satu hari gapapa ya, takutnya besok gabisa update dan gabisa ngucapin hari merdeka buat nusantara tercinta ini.

Maaf review belum bisa aku bales, mau cepet soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi aku baca review kalian. Makasih udah baca dan review ff abal aku ini..

Aku sayang kalian. Review lagi ya mwah


	7. Chapter 7

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

Bagian Donghae dan Hyukjae yang lagi nyuci piring bareng sampe tbc aku saranin dengarin lagu Urban Zakapa - My Love. Aku ngetik sambil denger lagunya feelnya ngena banget menurut aku.

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Membujuk dan merayu Eunhyuk untuk mengizinkannya berlibur di villa Donghae adalah hal yang tersusah bagi Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu memang tidak mengatakan tujuan yang sebenarnya, dia hanya bilang bahwa ingin menginap di rumah Sungmin. Jika saja dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sudah pasti Eunhyuk tidak mengizinkan. Dengan alasan menginap di rumah Sungmin saja Eunhyuk tidak mengizinkan, apalagi di villa Donghae yang notabene-nya adalah musuh bagi Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, ayolah~ aku hanya akan belajar bersama mereka. Kau ingin melihat mereka pintar sepertimu juga, kan?" bujuk Hyukjae malam itu.

"Daerah tempat Sungmin tinggal itu bahaya! Kau tidak boleh menginap disana!" seru Eunhyuk kesal. Sudah berkali-kali dia menolak, tapi kembarannya selalu membujuknya membuat Eunhyuk jengah.

"Hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku! Ayolah.. sekali ini saja," bujuk Hyukjae lagi. Dia tak akan berhenti membujuk dan memohon pada kakaknya agar diizinkan. Ia sangat ingin belajar bersama teman-temannya. Atau sangat ingin berdua dengan Donghae? Entahlah, mungkin Hyukjae akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaga dirimu?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Tentu saja dia ragu pada Hyukjae, saat mereka masih dibangku sekolah dasar Hyukjae selalu saja diganggu dan pemuda manis itu tak pernah bisa melawan, selalu Eunhyuk yang membebaskannya dari semua gangguan anak-anak nakal.

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan lugunya dengan tatapan puppy andalannya. Eunhyuk makin tak percaya jika pemuda dihadapannya ini mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Namun merasa tak tega juga jika tak diizinkan.

Dengan hembusan nafas, Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah.. aku izinkan. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku akan membunuh Sungmin."

"Yay!" Hyukjae berseru senang dan memeluk saudara kembarannya dengan erat, Eunhyuk sesak dibuatnya. "Gomawo hyung. Tentu tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku!"

Eunhyuk mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sayang. "Hati-hati. Ingat?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya. "Aku akan mempersiapkan bajuku dulu. Besok sepulang sekolah aku langsung ke rumah Sungmin."

"Baiklah. Huh.. satu malam saja tidak bersamamu pasti sudah membuatku rindu," ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah merengut yang kadar keimutannya hampir setara dengan Hyukjae, tapi rasanya tidak cocok jika dia memasang ekspresi imut seperti itu, lebih baik ekspresi yang sangar, itu akan terlihat tampan.

"Kkk, hanya satu malam," kikik Hyukjae. "Aku menyiapkan bajuku dulu, ya!" ujarnya, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Dan akhirnya Hyukjae sukses membujuk Eunhyuk meski harus berbohong.

Maaf aku berbohong padamu, hyung.

~Q~

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Sepulang sekolah semuanya berkumpul di rumah Donghae. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae berkunjung ke rumah pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Rumahnya tampak asri, dan begitu megah.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau sudah mempersiapkan pakaian-pakaianmu?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menoleh lalu mengangguk dan menunjuk tas di punggungnya.

"Apa berat?" tanya Donghae, ia beranjak merebut tas Hyukjae lalu membawanya, "biar aku masukan ke mobil. Kau pasti keberatan," katanya dengan senyum lembutnya yang sangat disukai Hyukjae.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hyukjae dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut. Dia membantu Donghae memasukan barang anak-anak ke bagasi mobil.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae dan Hyukjae dengan senyum penuh arti. Dia menyenggol Sungmin yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal.

"Mereka cepat sekali dekatnya," ujar Kibum yang disambut anggukan dari Siwon.

"Tak kusangka Eunhyuk begitu cepat akrab dengan Donghae," gumam Yesung, "tidak seperti Eunhyuk yang biasanya.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon dan Shindong bersamaan.

"Ah tidak, lupakan. Ayo kita bantu Donghae dan Eunhyuk!" seru Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berlari mendekati Donghae dan Hyukjae diikuti yang lainnya untuk membantu.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Donghae. Ia menutup pintu bagasi mobil van nya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan orang tua Donghae, mereka segera pergi menuju pantai dengan Donghae yang menyetir.

Jangan berharap pada suasana yang tenang didalam mobil selama perjalanan, semuanya tak bisa diam, apalagi Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Yesung yang selalu cari gara-gara dengan Sungmin, Kibum dan Shindong. Hyukjae yang duduk di jok depan hanya menggelengkan kepala heran. Kenapa teman-temannya begitu rusuh?

Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang terkenal memiliki suara emas segera menyumbangkan suara emasnya selama perjalanan, diiringi dengan permainan gitar Sungmin yang indah.

"Yak! Jangan menyanyi! Suaramu jelek!" ejek Kibum pada Siwon saat pemuda atletis itu ikut bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Tidak usah dengarkan kalau begitu," ujar Siwon. Dia melanjutkan bernyanyi, dan kini Shindong dan Sungmin juga menyumbangkan suara mereka.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kudengar kau bisa beatbox? Ayo keluarkan keahlian beatboxmu!" seru Siwon pada Hyukjae yang hanya memperhatikan mereka sembari memakan snacknya. Yang lain berseru setuju dan menyuruh Hyukjae untuk beatbox dihadapan mereka.

Hyukjae hampir saja memuntahkan snack yang sudah ia makan saat mendengar seruan teman-temannya. Hyukjae mulai panik. Dia tak bisa beatbox, dia tak seperti kakaknya yang sangat ahli dalam hal yang seperti itu.

Bagaimana ini? batin Hyukjae panik. Dia berpura-pura batuk dan tersedak, "uhuk—uhuk, maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sedang batuk."

Semuanya berseru kecewa, kecuali Yesung yang kini menatapnya penasaran.

"Kau batuk?" tanya Donghae sedikit cemas pada Hyukjae.

"Ekhem.. sedikit," jawab Hyukjae kikuk. Sepertinya pemuda ini mulai ahli dalam hal berbohong.

"Cepat sembuh," ujar Donghae lembut, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk kikuk. Semuanya kembali normal saat Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon kembali bernyanyi, kini Kibum, Sungmin dan Shindong ikut-ikutan bernyanyi. Donghae dan Hyukjae hanya mendengarkan mereka sembari sesekali mengejek suara mereka. Hanya candaan, karena sebenarnya suara mereka semua sangatlah bagus.

Setelah beberapa jam di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di villa yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai. Semuanya keluar dari van dan berlari-lari di pasir, senang.

"Woah… indah sekali!" pekik Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau suka?" tanya Donghae. Dia memperhatikan pantai bersama Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk antusias membalas pertanyaan Donghae membuat pemuda mokpo itu gemas.

"Ayo kita rapikan barang dulu, baru bermain di pantai!" teriak Donghae pada teman-temannya. Semuanya kembali ke van, mengambil tas mereka lalu masuk ke dalam villa.

"Villa ini hanya ada empat kamar," jelas Donghae, "aku akan bagi kamarnya."

"Aku ingin dengan Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan bagi!" ujar Donghae. "Agar kalian semakin akrab satu sama lain. Aku yang tetapkan kamarnya. Kyuhyun, kau sekamar dengan Sungmin."

"Apa?!"

"Siwon, kau sekamar dengan Kibum," lanjut Donghae mengabaikan seruan protes dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa?!" dan ini seruan protes dari Siwon dan Kibum.

"Yesung dengan Shindong," lagi-lagi Donghae mengabaikan teriakan protes dari teman-temannya.

"Lalu kau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dengan Eunhyuk," jawab Donghae mantap dengan senyum lebarnya.

Hyukjae terbelalak, "a-apa?" sekamar dengan Donghae?

"Ayo masuk kamar!" seru Donghae mutlak. Semuanya masuk kamar dengan mengoceh tak jelas, tentu saja tak ada yang setuju dengan pembagian kamar seperti ini.

"D-donghae-ah, aku sekamar denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae mengikuti Donghae yang kini sudah memasuki kamar. Hyukjae ikut masuk dan meletakan tasnya di dekat lemari.

Kamar itu cukup luas, dengan jendela lebar yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Dari sana mereka mampu melihat pantai yang indah.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Donghae santai. Ia mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan kini duduk di pinggir ranjang. Hyukjae masih setia berdiri di samping pintu. "Sampai kapan kau akan disitu?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum gelinya.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia mendekat ke arah ranjang dan ikut duduk disana, namun agak jauh dari Donghae. "Tidak ada apa-apa sih.. hanya saja.."

"Hm?"

"T-tidak," tiba-tiba saja wajah Hyukjae memerah saat Donghae menatapnya penuh tanya. Hyukjae memukul pipinya pelan, kesal karena begitu mudah memerah.

Tangan Donghae terangkat, menahan tangan Hyukjae yang berada dipipi merah itu. Hyukjae menoleh dan terkejut saat tanpa diizinkan jemari Donghae membelai pipinya.

"Kau manis. Teruslah seperti ini, Hyuk-ah."

Lagi-lagi pipi itu memerah, apalagi saat Donghae tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae, hanya padanya. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan egois yang ingin memiliki Donghae seutuhnya kembali menggerogoti hati Hyukjae. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada luar jendela, menatap pantai.

"Apa.. kau sudah memutuskan..?" tanya Donghae. Hyukjae tahu apa yang dimaksud Donghae itu memutuskan apa. Sudah dari lama Hyukjae memutuskan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda disampingnya dan ingin bersama dengannya selamanya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa. Ia hanyalah seorang Lee Hyukjae yang menyamar menjadi Lee Eunhyuk, dan—menurut Hyukjae— pemuda yang disukai Donghae adalah kakaknya, Lee Eunhyuk. Dan kembali Hyukjae bingung dengan keputusannya.

"Aku—"

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," potong Donghae, "jika kau menerimaku, malam ini, tidurlah disisiku, di dalam pelukanku. Jika kau menolakku dan tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa.. kau tidak perlu memelukku."

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae memohon, memohon agar memberinya waktu lebih lama lagi. Donghae menggeleng tanda ia tak bisa. "Pikirkanlah sampai nanti malam."

Baru saja Hyukjae membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar menginterupsi mereka. "Kami sudah selesai! Ayo ke pantai!" terdengar suara Siwon.

"Baiklah!" seru Donghae. Ia beralih pada Hyukjae lalu menatapnya dalam, "mulai sekarang, pikirkanlah."

Setelah Hyukjae mengangguk, Donghae meraih lengan pemuda manis itu lalu menggenggamnya dan mereka keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka bersama yang lain segera keluar dari villa dan bermain di pantai.

"Woah! Neomu joha!" pekik Kibum dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Mereka semua berlarian ke arah pantai. Hyukjae berlari mendekati air, diikuti Donghae di belakang. Melihat Donghae dibelakangnya, dengan jahil Hyukjae menciprati air ketubuh topless Donghae. Topless? Ah ya, bukan di pantai namanya jika tidak topless. Tidak hanya Donghae, namun Siwon pun juga bertelanjang dada. Kedua pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang atletis.

"Kenapa kau mencipratiku?!" seru Donghae tak terima. Dia mengejar Hyukjae yang kini menjauh sambil tertawa padanya.

"Ku balas kau!" Donghae menciprati Hyukjae hingga pemuda manis itu basah, pemuda mokpo itu tertawa puas mendengar pekikan protes dari bibir Hyukjae.

Tak lama dari itu, enam pemuda yang lain bergabung dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Awalnya hanya cipratan kecil yang diluncurkan Donghae dan Hyukjae. Namun kini Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon ikut menciprati. Sungmin, Kibum dan Shindong tak mau kalah. Mereka balas menciprati air dengan rusuh dan heboh. Tawa mereka lepas begitu saja.

"Ah! Bajuku basah!" seru Kibum saat Siwon mencipratinya air.

Siwon hanya tertawa dengan terus mencipratinya air. Begitu pula Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka malah saling cipratan pasir(?).

Lelah berciprat-cipratan air, mereka mengambil bola dari dalam villa dan membawanya ke pantai.

"Ayo main bola! Tim yang kalah harus masak makan malam! Setuju?" seru Donghae. Seperti biasa, tim di bagi menjadi dua, tim Donghae dan tim Eunhyuk—Hyukjae.

"Setuju!"

Kemudian mereka bermain bola diatas pasir pantai hingga langit berubah menjadi oranye. Tawa tak pernah lepas dari mereka, bahkan lelah pun tidak. Lelah memang, tapi bukankah tidak akan terasa jika seperti saat ini?

Mereka bermain hingga lelah sedikit demi sedikit mereka rasakan. Dan semuanya terduduk di pasir menghadap pantai. Menghadap sunset yang sangat indah.

"Aku suka sekali melihat sunset seperti ini!"

"Sangat indah!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita seri."

"Kita bagi tugas saja. Ada yang memasak dan mencuci piring."

"Kau benar. Tim Donghae memasak, dan tim Eunhyuk mencuci piring. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Dan waktu senja mereka habiskan sembari mengobrol dan menatap sunset yang indah. Tanpa tahu salah satu dari mereka sedang bimbang dan ragu untuk mengambil keputusan..

~Q~

Eunhyuk menghentakan kakinya kesal. Malam ini ia belajar sendirian. Mau minta tolong ajarkan pada siapa jika kembarannya yang cerdas tidak bersamanya?

"Huh! Kenapa nomor ini sulit sekali?" gumam Eunhyuk sebal. Dia membolak-balik buku pelajarannya, namun tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Eunhyuk bangkit. Dia berniat meminjam catatan Hyukjae, siapa tahu saudara kembarnya itu meninggalkan catatannya, kan? Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar Hyukjae yang tidak dikunci, lalu mendekati meja belajar yang menumpuk berbagai buku-buku pelajaran. Eunhyuk mulai mencari buku yang dia butuhkan. Namun satu buku yang sangat mencolok dan berbeda dari buku lainnya menarik perhatian Eunhyuk.

Buku tulis dengan sampul bergambar ikan yang sangat kekanakan. Seingat Eunhyuk, kembarannya itu tidak pernah memakai sampul bergambar ikan. Lalu buku siapa itu? Eunhyuk berniat melihat nama yang tertera di sampul bagian depan.

Lee Donghae.

"Apa?!" hampir saja Eunhyuk akan melempar buku itu. Nama yang ada disana membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa buku orang itu ada di Hyukjae?" gumam Eunhyuk mulai curiga. Dia membuka halaman pertama bukunya. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu langsung membuka halaman terakhir.

Dan tulisan yang ada disana hampir membuat Eunhyuk jantungan. Pemuda itu tak bergerak lagi. Ia terlalu kaget hingga tak mampu untuk bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Eunhyuk speechless. Ia memastikan jika tulisan itu bukan tulisan tangan Hyukjae. Eunhyuk ingat benar bagaimana tulisan tangan pemuda manis itu. Dan sayangnya..

Tulisan itu sangat mirip dengan tulisan tangan Lee Hyukjae.

~Q~

Malam ini, delapan pemuda yang telah menjadi teman itu makan bersama di pantai dengan meja panjang dan pemanggang daging disana. Tampak Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kibum dan Shindong duduk di kursi meja panjang dengan Sungmin yang memainkan gitarnya. Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung sibuk memanggang daging dan menyiapkan minuman. Kyuhyun? Oh pemuda itu kan tidak bisa memasak, daripada mengacau, Donghae mengamankannya saja. Kyuhyun mereka suruh untuk menata piring dan gelas di meja.

"Ha~ dingin sekali," gumam Hyukjae. Ia mengusap kedua telapak tangannya lalu menempelkannya di pipi. Donghae memperhatikannya sedari tadi, lalu beranjak mendekati Hyukjae sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Sungmin yang melihat gelagat Donghae langsung melepas jaketnya dan secepat mungkin memberikannya pada Hyukjae.

"Pakai ini," paksa Sungmin. Berusaha menjauhkan Donghae dan Hyukjae, eoh? Sepertinya Sungmin sudah sadar dengan hubungan keduanya. Hey, Sungmin tak mau kalah dari Kyuhyun!

"O-oh? Terimakasih," ujar Hyukjae bingung. Dia memakai jaketnya, tanpa sengaja melihat Donghae yang berdiri kikuk tak jauh darinya dengan jaket ditangannya. Hyukjae tersenyum geli.

Malu, Donghae kembali ke tempat semula, membantu yang lain memanggang daging.

"Jja! Daging panggang sudah selesai!" seru Donghae, Siwon dan Yesung. Mereka meletakannya di atas meja panjang, Kyuhyun segera menatanya.

"Woah, pasti enak!" seru Shindong dan Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Kibum-ah, makanlah ini," ujar Siwon menyodorkan sepiring daging yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Eoh? Terimakasih," Kibum meraihnya, dan dengan senyum kikuknya ia menerima piring tersebut.

Kyuhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin yang tampak kesusahan memotong kecil-kecil dagingnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong-motong daging yang ada di piringnya, lalu menukarnya pada Sungmin. "Makan saja yang itu, sudah dipotong," ujarnya canggung.

"Eoh?" Sungmin mengerjap imut, kemudian mengangguk kikuk, "t-terimakasih."

Yesung tampak mengambil selca dirinya dengan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu mengirimkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah! Aku harap kau ada disini bersama denganku," ketik Yesung dan terlampir selca dirinya.

Shindong tanpa menunggu aba-aba langsung memakan dagingnya. Ckck, biarkan saja dia. Dia lapar.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Lalu mulai memotong daging, namun sebelum itu Donghae sudah menukarnya dengan daging yang telah ia potong kecil-kecil.

"Makanlah," ujar Donghae dengan senyum menawan.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis.

"Ayo makan!" seru mereka dengan keras, lalu menghabiskan seluruh makanan.

Makan bersama teman-teman di tengah indahnya pantai di malam hari adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hyukjae benar-benar merasa memiliki teman.

Tapi, apakah ia akan terus merasakan ini sampai akhir?

~Q~

Hyukjae menumpuk piring-piring kotor sendirian.

Bertanya dimana Shindong, Sungmin dan Kibum? Tentu saja tepar di dalam villa. Selesai makan, mereka semua bernyanyi hingga kelelahan. Hyukjae yang dasarnya kalem, tidak terlalu hiperaktif seperti yang lainnya hanya tertawa dan memperhatikan mereka. Dan akhirnya hanya dialah yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk bersih-bersih.

Donghae tampak berjalan keluar dari villa mendekati Hyukjae yang berjalan membawa piring kotor menuju villa.

"Biar ku bantu," ujar Donghae. Dia mengambil piring kotor dari Hyukjae lalu membawanya ke dapur villa.

"Terimakasih," Hyukjae berbalik dan merapikan meja-meja, membuang sampah-sampah pada tempatnya. Setelah selesai, ia menyusul Donghae masuk ke dalam. Di dalam, semuanya tidur dengan berantakan. Mereka bahkan tidak tidur di kamar yang sudah disiapkan, semuanya tidur di ruang tengah, di lantai. Ckck, Hyukjae hanya menggeleng heran melihat tingkah mereka. Begitu lucu.

"Mereka lucu," ujar Hyukjae saat dia memasuki dapur. Tampak Donghae sudah berkutat dengan piring kotor di wastafel. Hyukjae mendekat, "biar kubantu."

"Padahal aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidur didalam kamar," ujar Donghae. Ia memberi jarak sedikit agar Hyukjae bisa membantunya. Mereka mencuci piring bersama.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya. "Terimakasih, Donghae-ah."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih, ini juga demi kita semua," ujar Donghae. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae, "hey, lihat ada apa itu?" Donghae menunjuk hidung Hyukjae lalu mencolekan sabun di hidung Hyukjae.

"Yak! Lee Donghae!" tak terima, Hyukjae balas mencolekan sabun di pipi Donghae.

"Kau mengajak perang eoh?" seru Donghae. Ia kembali mencolekan sabun ke wajah Hyukjae. Dan terjadi perang sabun di antara mereka. Mengabaikan piring-piring kotor yang minta di bersihkan.

"Hey, hey, piringnya belum kita bilas!" seru Hyukjae menghindar saat Donghae tak berhenti menyerangnya. Donghae berhenti lalu menoleh pada piring-piring di wastafel, "ah iya benar.."

Hyukjae yang masih ingin membalas, berniat mencolekan sabun di wajah Donghae, namun pemuda tampan itu lebih cepat dari sang manis. Ia menoleh tepat saat Hyukjae akan mencolekan sabun dan menahan tangan sang manis. Hyukjae yang tak menyangka akan di tahan oleh Donghae membuatnya limbung kedepan hingga menubruk tubuh Donghae. Donghae menahan tubuh Hyukjae dengan memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Hyukjae terbelalak. Ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Keduanya saling menatap menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Dan saat itu juga, Hyukjae telah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Apakah menerima Donghae, atau menolaknya.

Tersadar dengan keadaan, Hyukjae beranjak dari pelukan Donghae dan dengan kikuk membungkuk meminta maaf, lalu segera mencuci piring-piring dengan tergesa. Hampir saja Hyukjae menjatuhkan piring jika saja Donghae tak menahan tangannya.

"Hati-hati," ujar Donghae dengan senyum lembutnya.

"M-mian," Hyukjae menunduk malu.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu mencuci piring dengan canggung.

~Q~

Sedari tadi Hyukjae berjalan mondar-mandir di dapur sembari menggigit kukunya, bimbang. Donghae sudah masuk ke kamar sedari tadi.

Bertanya kenapa Hyukjae bimbang seperti sekarang? Tentu saja tentang perasaannya. Sampai saat ini pemuda manis itu masih merasa bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat di dalam kamar.

Hyukjae sudah mengambil keputusan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu harus apa. Padahal ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, antara memeluk Donghae saat tidur atau tidak memeluknya.

Setelah sekian lama memantapkan hati, Hyukjae berjalan ke kamarnya dan Donghae. Dengan pelan dia memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, takut jika Donghae sudah tertidur.

Donghae tidur membelakanginya. Ada jarak kosong dibelakang punggung pemuda tampan itu, untuk Hyukjae. Donghae sepertinya benar-benar sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Hyukjae beranjak mendekati pemuda tampan yang telah tertidur lelap itu. Dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan sangat ragu-ragu.

Pemuda manis itu menatap punggung tegap pemuda tampan di sampingnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan.. Hyukjae mendekat.

Makin dekat.

Dan kemudian memeluk punggung tegap Donghae dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di punggung itu.

"Donghae-ah.. saranghae, jaljayo," bisik Hyukjae. Dia memejamkan matanya hingga tidur dengan memeluk punggung Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum dan dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia tidak tidur. Dia hanya pura-pura, akting yang bagus. Dengan senyum bahagianya, dia membalikan badan dengan perlahan setelah memastikan Hyukjae telah tertidur pulas. Lalu mendekap pemuda manis itu dengan erat, mengusap punggung sempit pemuda manis itu dan berbisik, "aku sangat mencintaimu. Jaljayo, nae Hyukie."

Dan mereka telah meresmikan hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu banyak pertimbangan untuk Hyukjae, dan kesabaran menunggu untuk Donghae. Keduanya bersatu, meski salah satu dari mereka masih merasa bersalah.

Namun biarkan, Hyukjae ingin merasakan kebahagian bersama Donghae, walau hanya sebentar.

Mereka berdua tertidur nyenyak dengan Hyukjae yang berada dipelukan hangat Donghae. Keduanya tersenyum dalam tidur.

 _Jaljayo, nae sarang._

To Be Continued

Hyukjae menatap buku bersampul gambar ikan yang terkapar di atas meja belajarnya. Buku itu milik Donghae. Dia mengambilnya tanpa seizin sang pemilik saat mereka sedang membicarakan tentang villa Donghae di perpustakaan tadi siang.

Hyukjae berniat untuk menuliskan perasaannya pada Donghae di dalam buku kosong itu. Hyukjae rasa jika dia mengambil buku kosong milik Donghae tidak akan menjadi masalah. Setelah menuliskan perasaannya, dia akan mengembalikan buku itu kepada Donghae saat mereka berlibur ke villanya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. Dan berharap sang pemilik membacanya.

Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya. Ia membuka halaman terakhir pada buku, lalu mengambil pena. Dengan senyum manisnya sembari membayangkan wajah tampan Donghae dia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas putih itu dengan penuh perasaan.

 **Saranghae paboya Lee Donghae..**

"Kuharap kau membacanya," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum manis. Setelah menuliskan kalimat pendek penuh makna itu, Hyukjae menyelipkan buku itu di antara tumpukan bukunya lalu beranjak naik ke kasur. Ia menarik selimut, mematikan lampu dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

~Q~

Gimana chapter ini? Minta pendapat kalian yah. Gatau deh feelnya dapet apa enggak, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Ngomong-ngomong di bagian akhir aku tambahin scene Hyukjae yang nulis dibuku donghae yang tulisannya diliat eunhyuk, biar kaya di drama drama korea gitu ada scene tambahin di akhir /slapped/

Ohiya, di chapter 6 ada yang sadar gak sih kalo di scene yesung hyukjae di toilet, yesung manggil gini "hai, hyukjae."? Itu asli typo! Aku gasadar nulisnya, harusnya dia bilang "hai, Eunhyuk." Duh gini nih efek ga edit lagi. makasih banyak buat Rinhyuk yang udah nanyain, abis baca reviewnya langsung cepet-cepet edit dan replace chapter wkwk maafin kesalahan aku ya bebih-bebih. InsyaAllah ga keulang lagi.

kittyhyuk : chapter ini momentnya gimana? :^) makasih udah suka sama ff abal ini hiks aku senang banget ada yg suka huhu makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

leeda : gimana nih moment mereka di villa? :^) makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Shofie Kim : ini udah aku lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pinksmile : hai aku juga joyer nih /gak ada yang tanya/. Aku gabisa nulis panjang uhh paling panjang aku nulis tuh cuma 3k+ words T_T aku usahain lebih panjang deh. Ngomong-ngomong kyumin momentnya segitu aja deh ya aku mau banyakin moment haehyuk aja /slapped/ btw ga ada triangle love kok tenang ajaaa makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Jiae-haehyuk : iya bingung bayanginnya, muka mereka kembar sih(?) Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

DHLiu : ada waktunya mereka balik lagi ke tempat asal, ditunggu aja(?). makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HAEHYUK IS REAL : akhirnya donghae tetep sama hyukjae kok, aku cuma mau nyelipin sedikit moment eunhyuk hyukjae sebagai kembaran yang saling menyayangi (?). Makasih udah seneng ff ini update, aku ikutan senang liat reader senang :'D makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kei Tsukiyomi : suka yang twincest nih (?). Wkwk saran dari reader membantu banget, apalagi kritikannya :^) tapi memang ada saran yang belum bisa di turutin(?). Wkwk moment haehyuknya chap ini gimana? Moment eunhyuk hyukjae nanti yak wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

senavensta : mereka anak sekolahan yang alim alim gabisa naik rate D': wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

abilhikmah : iya nih wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Lee Haerieun : tenang aja say nanti bakal ada bagian dimana semuanya ketauan, chap ini udah ketauan sama eunhyuk tulisannya si hyukjae, tunggu aja chap depannya apanya lagi yang bakal ketauan(?). Wkwk ini udah panjang ga? Aku gabisa nulis panjang panjang T_T bbm? Wa? Fb? Ada semua nih mau minta? /slapped/ makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

isroie106 : ortu mereka sibuk ngurusin perusahaan /slapped/ wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Rinhyuk : itu typo sayyy maafin aku ya udah di edit chapter 6nya, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Namekeysha : gak besar besar banget kok marahnya(?). Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Arum Junnie : bentar lagi mereka bakal ketauan kok kalo pacaran wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Hyunzy Lee1504 : halo salam kenal! aku terharu ada yang suka sama ff abal ini :'D wkwk konfliknya gabakal berat kok, makasih udah suka, baca dan review ff ini yaaah

babyhyukee : ga ada yg tersakiti kok(?) Mungkin ada marah-marahannya dikit wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Seneng baca review kalian. Review lagi ya aku sayang kalian mwah


	8. Chapter 8

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Suara kicauan burung mengusik tidur Hyukjae.

Pemuda manis itu menggeliat, namun sesuatu mendekap tubuhnya hingga tak mampu bergerak bebas. Sedikit demi sedikit memori semalam terulang di kepala Hyukjae, dimana dia tertidur dengan memeluk Donghae. Wajahnya memerah mengingat hal itu.

Namun jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan sepasang tangan tersampir di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat. Hyukjae baru sadar jika di hadapannya adalah dada bidang seorang pemuda. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah memeluknya erat.

Dan jantung Hyukjae makin berdegup kencang saat melihat wajah damai Donghae dengan mata terpejam berada tepat di hadapannya. Mata Hyukjae dengan cepat menatap lengan kokoh Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Donghae tengah memeluknya erat, Hyukjae tidur dalam dekapan Donghae semalaman.

Wajah pemuda manis itu merona dan senyuman malu tercetak di wajah manisnya. Dengan sangat perlahan Hyukjae mendekat pada dada Donghae, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda mokpo itu. Ia memejamkan mata menikmati betapa nyamannya berada di pelukan Donghae. Senyumnya makin terkembang.

Donghae membuka matanya saat merasa seseorang bersandar pada dadanya. Di lihatnya pemuda manis yang telah mencuri hatinya itu tengah bersandar di dadanya dengan mata yang terpejam dan pipi merona.

Begitu manis, batin Donghae kagum. Dengan perlahan pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap punggung sempit Hyukjae membuat pemuda manis itu tersentak.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Hyukjae mengangkat kepala menatap Donghae dan bertanya dengan pelan.

Donghae mengangguk, senyum menawannya terkembang. Dengan lembut ia kembali membawa Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Donghae mengecupi rambut wangi Hyukjae.

"Untuk?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Dia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung yang menggemaskan—mata yang membulat sempurna dan berbinar—.

"Menerimaku," ujar Donghae, dengan lembut ia mengusap pipi merona Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dengan pipi yang makin merona.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Donghae, lalu mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan lama. Hyukjae merasa akan meledak saat itu juga saking kencangnya jantungnya berdetak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Hyukjae saat Donghae melepaskan kecupannya.

Tok tok tok!

"Yak! Ini sudah siang! Ayo bangun!" ketukan pintu dan suara nyaring Sungmin mengacaukan lovey dovey pasangan hangat yang baru memulai hubungan itu.

"Tsk, mengganggu saja," gumam Donghae. Hyukjae terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya menggerutu, menurutnya itu lucu.

"Ayo keluar," Hyukjae bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Tarik aku," pinta Donghae dengan manja sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

"Manja sekali," cibir Hyukjae. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menarik pemuda tampan itu dengan kuat. Dengan cepat Donghae berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga membuat Hyukjae berdebar hebat, mereka berdua saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Hyukjae salah tingkah dibuatnya, tanpa sadar dia mendorong Donghae ke kasur lagi.

"Ah! Kenapa kau mendorongku?" protes Donghae.

"M-maaf!" seru Hyukjae. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Donghae sebelum pemuda itu berbuat yang lebih padanya.

~Q~

Kedelapan pemuda yang tengah istirahat menghilangkan penat karena belajar itu kini berada di halaman belakang villa yang luas, yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang indah yang bermekaran.

"Woah, bunga-bunganya bagus sekali!" seru Kibum. Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujui. Sungmin berjalan berkeliling memperhatikan bunga mawar putih yang sangat indah, "neomu joha."

Yesung seperti biasa, mengambil selca dengan bunga-bunga indah itu lalu mengirimkannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, jika saja kau ada disini, semua keindahan bunga ini tak akan ada artinya, karena kalah oleh keindahan dirimu," ketik Yesung. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mengintip pesan Yesung bertingkah seolah-olah mereka muntah.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga mawar putih. "Dia juga tak kalah cantik dengan bunga itu," gumam Kyuhyun tak sadar.

"Ya.. dia malah lebih cantik," gumam Siwon tidak sengaja yang juga mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, pandangan pemuda atletis itu terarah pada Kibum yang tengah bercanda dengan Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan bunga-bunga.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Siwon aneh, "siapa yang lebih cantik dari bunga?"

"Ah lupakanlah," hela Siwon bingung dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Yak! Kegiatan kita pagi ini adalah menyirami semua bunga yang ada disini!" teriak Donghae pada semuanya.

"Apa? Kau kira bunga disini sedikit? Ini banyak sekali!" celetuk Shindong.

"Jika kita menyiramnya bersama-sama, maka akan terasa mudah," ujar Donghae meyakinkan. "Cha! Hanya ada empat selang disini, jadi, satu selang di pakai oleh dua orang. Pembagian selang seperti pembagian kamar," seru Donghae mutlak.

"Kenapa villa ini semuanya serba empat?" seru Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Kau lupa? Kita pernah liburan di villa ini berempat, jadi semuanya disiapkan empat buah," ujar Donghae menjelaskan.

"Pantas saja," gumam Sungmin.

"Ayo mulai menyirami bunga!" teriak Donghae. Ia mengambil selang lalu mendekati Hyukjae yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Ayo sirami bunganya," ujar Donghae dengan senyum lembut yang ia tunjukan hanya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk dengan senyum cerahnya.

Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan beriringan dengan pelan menyusuri halaman sembari menyirami bunga. Sesekali Donghae bertingkah jahil dengan menciprati air pada Hyukjae, yang disambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Hyukjae yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Lihat ini," Donghae menunjuk setangkai bunga yang cantik, "cantik, seperti kau."

Hyukjae merona mendengarnya, namun dia memukul bahu Donghae pelan, "mana ada pria yang cantik."

"Ada kok. Buktinya ada di depan mataku," ujar Donghae jujur dengan mata teduh yang seakan tersenyum. Hyukjae makin merona dibuatnya.

Donghae bergerak memetik bunga itu, lalu menyelipkannya di antara telinga dan rambut Hyukjae. "Cantik," gumam Donghae terpesona.

"Apa-apaan kau ini.. kau kira aku wanita di perlakukan seperti ini?" tanya Hyukjae tak terima, namun tak berniat menyingkirkan bunga itu. Alih-alih menyingkirkan, ia memetik bunga lain lalu menyisipkannya juga pada Donghae.

"Kau juga cantik," ujar Hyukjae sembari terkikik senang. "Ayo lanjutkan menyiram."

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan dengan pelan sembari menyiram bunga. Hingga mereka selesai dan berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Halaman ini luas sekali," keluh Kibum.

"Kalian terlalu dekat," seru Sungmin pada Donghae dan Hyukjae saat melihat mereka berdua berjalan sangat dekat. Dengan cepat Sungmin merebut selang yang di pegang Kyuhyun lalu mengarahkannya pada Donghae dan Hyukjae, berniat memisahkan mereka lagi.

Namun Donghae bergerak makin dekat pada Hyukjae dan melindunginya dari siraman Sungmin. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" dengan gesit Donghae mengarahkan selangnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya kembali merebut selang yang ada di tangan Sungmin lalu mengarahkannya pada Donghae.

"Ah!" pekikan Sungmin dan Hyukjae terdengar karena terkena siraman air.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" seru Siwon dan Yesung yang melihat. Kemudian mereka berdua merebut selang dari Kibum dan Shindong lalu ikut mengarahkannya pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kalian perang air tak mengajakku!" seru Kibum dan Shindong, mereka mendekati dan ikut mengarahkan selang ke semuanya hingga semua basah kuyup.

"Hahahaha!" bukan pekikan kesal yang keluar, malah tawa lepas yang keras yang terdengar dari mereka.

Dan pagi ini mereka habiskan dengan bermain air di halaman villa hingga semuanya basah. Kenapa bukannya bermain air di pantai saja?

~Q~

"Hari ini kita pulang," ujar Donghae. Kini mereka sedang bersantai di pinggir pantai sembari menikmati pemandangan yang indah.

"Cepat sekali, aku belum puas," celetuk Sungmin.

"Mau kupuaskan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan dari Sungmin.

"Besok kita sekolah, tidak bisa lama-lama berada disini," ujar Hyukjae yang langsung disetujui Donghae.

"Eunhyuk benar, jadi siang ini kita pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," setuju yang lain.

Teman-teman, terimakasih untuk dua hari yang indah ini. Aku tak tahu apakah ini semua bisa terus berlanjut atau berakhir begini saja.

Dan Donghae, terimakasih karena telah menjadikan aku kekasihmu. Dan maaf karena aku telah melakukan kebohongan besar, kuharap kau tidak menjauhiku saat mengetahui semuanya nanti.

~Q~

Hyukjae memasukan password pintu apartemennya. Setelah pintu terbuka ia masuk dengan menenteng tasnya yang berisi pakaian kotor dan beberapa buku pelajaran. Dia melangkah masuk, dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang duduk di sofa dengan buku yang tampak familiar bagi Hyukjae.

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk dingin. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk, bingung dengan Eunhyuk yang tidak hangat seperti biasanya.

"Buku siapa ini?" Eunhyuk mengangkat buku familiar itu ke udara agar Hyukjae mampu melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata Hyukjae melihat buku yang bersampul ilustrasi ikan itu, ia baru ingat bahwa itu adalah buku Donghae.

"I-itu—" Hyukjae mencoba menjawab, namun ia kesusahan bicara barang sekatapun.

"Lee Donghae, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan dalam hati berharap semoga Eunhyuk tidak melihat isi dari halaman terakhir buku tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Hyukjae, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas pegangan tasnya tanda ia khawatir.

Jemari Eunhyuk bergerak membuka halaman terakhir, dan menunjukannya pada Hyukjae. Ia bertanya dengan dingin, "jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya ini. Jangan bilang kalau ini tulisanmu?"

Hyukjae rasanya ingin mati saja. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia takut pada Eunhyuk yang tampak marah. Hyukjae hanya bisa menunduk dalam, merasa bersalah.

"M-maafkan aku, hyung..," lirih Hyukjae.

"Jadi benar.. kau menyukai Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk sangat pelan namun dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Hyukjae. Eunhyuk marah, dapat Hyukjae rasakan dari tatapan matanya yang tajam dan intonasi suaranya yang rendah namun terdengar menyeramkan.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan. Ia tetap menunduk, tak berani melihat Eunhyuk yang menatapnya tajam. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Hyukjae mendapati Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dan berbicara padanya dengan sangat dingin, itulah sebabnya ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Eunhyuk menggantung.

Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia tetap bungkam tak berani berkata. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca, sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangis.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Donghae?" suara Eunhyuk meninggi, ia membentak Hyukjae.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Hyukjae. Ia menitikan air matanya, isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya, bahunya bergetar. Hyukjae tak pernah dan tak suka di bentak. Eunhyuk adalah orang pertama yang membentak dan memarahinya, itu memang tidak seberapa, namun baginya yang memang tidak pernah di perlakukan seperti itu akan merasa sangat takut. Hyukjae takut dan merasa bersalah pada kakaknya sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku," Hyukjae hanya mampu mengucapkan kata maaf, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku tidak suka melihat kau menyukai dia. Kau tahu kan aku membencinya? Donghae itu—"

"Hyung hentikan," lirih Hyukjae memotong bentakan Eunhyuk, "Donghae tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Cobalah untuk tidak membencinya lagi," lirih Hyukjae di sela isakannya.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tepat sasaran. Hyukjae diam tak mampu menjawab.

"Donghae sudah tahu kalau kau bukan Eunhyuk?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi saat merasa pertanyaan pertamanya benar adanya.

Hyukjae menggeleng, sangat pelan dan bergumam, "dia tidak tahu.."

Eunhyuk ingin meledak rasanya. Tidak mungkin Donghae menyukai dirinya dan berani memacarinya! "Kau mendekatinya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi menahan kesal.

Hyukjae menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak—"

"Secara tidak langsung kau mempermalukan aku. Selesaikan urusanmu. Putuskan dia atau katakan padanya kalau kau bukan Eunhyuk!" seru Eunhyuk mutlak. Ia melempar buku Donghae ke atas meja dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

Hyukjae berjengit mendengar bantingan pintu. Ia memungut buku Donghae dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Eunhyuk hyung," panggil Hyukjae. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Maafkan aku.. aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya, dan aku tak akan mempermalukanmu lagi," ujar Hyukjae di sela isak tangisnya. Hyukjae berdiri cukup lama di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk, namun segera masuk ke kamarnya saat Eunhyuk tak kunjung keluar.

~Q~

Keesokan paginya, Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menyapa Hyukjae. Ia hanya diam. Tiap kali Hyukjae mengajaknya bicara, ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman atau anggukan singkat. Tidak ada candaan antara mereka berdua seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk bertingkah seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae disana.

Suasana hati Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah membaik, ia diam pada Hyukjae bukan karena marah, tapi ia menyesal. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menjadi orang pertama yang membentak adiknya hingga menangis. Eunhyuk menyayangi adiknya, ia tak ingin adiknya dekat dengan Donghae yang ia benci.

 _Donghae tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan._

Ucapan Hyukjae terlintas di benak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk akui, ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana aslinya Donghae, ia tidak pernah berniat untuk dekat dengan pemuda mokpo itu, ia membencinya karena sifatnya yang sombong dan menyebalkan. Dan Eunhyuk sangat tidak setuju jika adiknya berteman bahkan berpacaran dengan pemuda itu.

"Jika saja Hyukjae tidak bertemu Donghae, maka semua ini tidak akan—" Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mencatat penjelasan guru di depan. Ia menyadari sesuatu saat bergumam barusan.

"Ini salahku," gumam Eunhyuk. Tentu itu salahnya. Eunhyuklah yang pertama kali memiliki ide untuk bertukar sekolah dengan Hyukjae. Secara tak langsung, Eunhyuk yang membuat Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae.

Rasa bersalah makin menggerogoti hati Eunhyuk. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah, ia yang salah tapi ia yang memarahi Hyukjae, sampai adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu menangis. Eunhyuk rasanya ingin menemui adiknya saat itu juga dan meminta maaf padanya, bila perlu menyuruh adiknya untuk memukul adiknya karena ia telah membuat sang adik menangis.

"Paboya.." maki Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukuli kepalanya dengan pena hingga suara cempreng Ryeowook menginterupsi.

"Hyukjae-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

~Q~

"Pelajaran untuk hari ini cukup. Jangan lupa belajar di rumah, ujian akhir sudah di depan mata."

Semua murid memasukan buku-buku ke dalam tas mereka, kecuali Hyukjae. Pemuda manis itu bahkan tidak mengeluarkan bukunya semenjak pelajaran pertama, dan sekarang sudah saatnya pulang. Hal itu membuat Sungmin dan Shindong menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka bukumu?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Sekarang, belajar di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah bersama Donghae cs adalah sebuah keharusan bagi mereka mengingat ujian akhir tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, menimbulkan pandangan bertanya dari ketiga temannya. Mereka melangkah gontai menuju perpustakaan.

"Eunhyuk hyung kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada Sungmin dan Shindong yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan oleh mereka berdua.

Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon sudah duduk manis di salah satu meja panjang di perpustakaan dengan buku disana-sini, mereka sudah mulai membahas soal-soal.

Hyukjae, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum bergabung bersama mereka di satu meja. Hyukjae balas tersenyum saat Donghae tersenyum padanya dan menarikan satu kursi didekatnya untuk Hyukjae.

"Ujian akhir sebentar lagi, jadi kita harus berada di perpus lebih cepat," ujar Siwon. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Wajahmu kenapa kusut sekali? Sedang tidak enak badan?" tanya Donghae penuh perhatian pada pemuda manis yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tidak.." jawab Hyukjae dengan senyum tipis yang di paksakan. Hyukjae membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Pinjam catatanmu ya Hyuk," ujar Sungmin meraih catatan Hyukjae, Hyukjae mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Eoh? Ini bukan catatanmu?" tanya Sungmin kemudian saat menyadari nama yang tertera disana bukan nama Lee Eunhyuk.

"Itu catatanku kok," jawab Hyukjae acuh tak acuh, ia membuka buku paket dan mulai membaca soal.

"Bukan, ini buku Lee Hyukjae," jawab Sungmin sambil membolak-balik buku bersampil cokelat tersebut.

Mata Hyukjae melebar saat Sungmin menyebutkan namanya. Ia salah membawa buku. Dengan cepat Hyukjae meraih bukunya yang ada di tangan Sungmin.

"Lee Hyukjae?" gumam Yesung sembari menatap Hyukjae curiga, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana? Dan kapan?

"Siapa Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

"Adikku," jawab Hyukjae sembari tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya adik," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali kenalkan pada kami," sahut Siwon.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk canggung, tidak menyadari tatapan Yesung yang begitu tajam padanya. Sambil merutuki kebodohannya Hyukjae menjawab soal-soal di buku.

Sedari tadi Donghae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyukjae yang tampak sangat tak bersemangat. Ia heran, biasanya yang paling semangat saat belajar di perpustakaan adalah kekasihnya, namun sekarang pemuda manis yang sangat ia sayangi itu terlihat sangat lesu.

Donghae menyentuh lengan Hyukjae lembut membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae lembut. Hyukjae menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Kau tampak lesu, kita pulang saja, ya?" bujuk Donghae.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan menolak, biar aku antarkan," ujar Donghae mutlak. Ia membereskan bukunya dan buku Hyukjae lalu memasukannya ke tas masing-masing.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"Pulang. Eunhyuk sedang tak enak badan," jawab Donghae, ia menarik Hyukjae dengan lembut lalu membawanya keluar perpustakaan, "ayo."

Hyukjae hanya menurut pada kekasihnya, tak berani menolak. Memang dari tadi ia sedang lesu dan tak semangat untuk belajar. Daripada tidak masuk ke otak sama sekali, lebih baik pulang. Tapi..

"Hey," sahut Yesung pada teman-temannya.

"Apa?" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku merasa aneh pada sikap Eunhyuk akhir-akhir ini," ujar Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin bingung, yang lain juga menatap Yesung kebingungan.

"Eunhyuk seperti berubah."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aneh sekali kau ini," sahut Shindong yang dihadiahi glare dari Yesung.

"Aku memang merasa dia berubah, menjadi lebih manis dan kalem," ujar Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Dan juga menjadi pendiam," sambung Kibum.

"Dan dia tidak nakal lagi seperti dulu," sahut Shindong.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dia berubah menjadi lebih baik," ujar Siwon.

"Lalu apa anehnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Yesung memukul kepala mereka satu persatu dengan pulpen yang ada di tangannya dan berujar, "bodoh! Tidak mungkin dia berubah sedrastis itu!"

"Tsk!" semuanya mengelus kepala mereka karena sakit termasuk Yesung, namun bukan karena sakit, melainkan pusing melihat temannya yang begitu bodoh menurutnya.

"Benar juga.. dia berubah sangat drastis," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah melihat orang yang seratus persen sangat mirip dengan Eunhyuk!" seru Yesung.

"Dimana?"

"ELF Senior High School, di sekolah kekasihku, dan dia sahabat kekasihku, namanya Hyukjae," jawab Yesung mantap. Ia baru teringat akan nama Lee Hyukjae yang baginya tak asing lagi.

"Hyukjae? Bukankah itu nama yang ada dibuku yang dibawa Eunhyuk tadi? Ah itu adiknya," ujar Sungmin.

"Ya, atau mungkin kembarannya," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kalian tahu? Saat melihatku, pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Eunhyuk itu langsung berlari seolah menghindar dariku," lanjut Yesung, "seolah dia mengenalku.."

Yesung menatap teman-temannya dengan bergairah. Ia berniat untuk memata-matai Eunhyuk.

"Aku sebenarnya curiga, orang yang kulihat di SMA ELF itu ada hubungannya dengan perubahan Eunhyuk yang drastis ini," ujar Yesung.

"Jadi kau ingin kita memata-matainya?" tanya Siwon tepat sasaran.

"Itu yang kumaksud!" jawab Yesung sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Sepertinya tidak buruk. Aku juga penasaran dengan perubahan Eunhyuk hyung," setuju Kibum.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju, deh," sahut Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Kalian ini kekanakan sekali, seperti itu saja harus di mata-matai," sahut Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "hah.. dengan terpaksa aku katakan aku setuju."

"Bagus! Aku akan menghubungi kekasihku untuk meminta beberapa penjelasan darinya tentang orang yang kulihat di sekolahnya," seru Yesung. Senyum puas tercetak di wajahnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, penjaga perpustakaan yang killer sedang mendekat ke meja mereka dengan membawa rotan panjang dan..

Ctak!

"Bisa kalian tenang sedikit?!"

~Q~

"Aku tak mau pulang."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat kekasihnya berujar dan menahan lengannya. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai di halte.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"I-itu.." gumam Hyukjae terbata, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Aku ingin berdua denganmu sedikit lebih lama.."

"Aigoo.. kau lucu sekali," ujar Donghae sembari mencubit pipi Hyukjae dengan pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata yang membulat bingung membuat Donghae gemas.

"Yang penting bukan ke rumahmu, dan juga bukan ke hotel, kita belum boleh untuk ke tempat itu," jawab Donghae sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Mwoya?" Hyukjae menjitak kepala Donghae saat mendengar ucapan Donghae yang terakhir.

Donghae terkekeh kemudian menarik Hyukjae memasuki bus yang sudah datang.

Di dalam bus, Hyukjae memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Donghae. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang baru ia jalin dengan Donghae. Hyukjae tak ingin membuat kakaknya kecewa padanya, ia harus menuruti kakaknya. Mengakhiri hubungan atau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dan Hyukjae lebih memilih pilihan yang pertama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang tengah melamun.

Hyukjae menoleh, lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "tidak ada."

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam," ujar Donghae.

"Maaf," gumam Hyukjae.

"Oh? Kita sudah sampai, ayo!" Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dengan lembut keluar dari bus. Lalu mengajak pemuda manis itu masuk ke dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman?" tanya Hyukjae bingung. Donghae mengajaknya ke taman yang penuh dengan bunga dan pohon-pohon yang indah.

"Agar kau bisa lebih tenang," ujar Donghae. Ia menggenggam jemari Hyukjae, mengajaknya berjalan pelan menyusuri taman yang indah.

Hyukjae membiarkan jemarinya di genggam oleh jemari hangat milik Donghae yang sangat pas di genggamannya. Ia sangat menyukai genggaman Donghae, ia merasa seakan ia aman jika Donghae menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. Dan Hyukjae tak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu.

Hyukjae kembali memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ragu untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan orang yang sangat ia sayang dan membuatnya nyaman. Hyukjae tak bisa melepas Donghae, katakanlah jika ia egois, memang itu adanya.

"Donghae-ah," panggil Hyukjae pelan.

"Hm?" Donghae menoleh dan menatap Hyukjae dengan lembut, seperti biasanya. Saat menatap mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan lembut itu membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah. Ia telah membohongi Donghae.

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan besar padamu, apa kau akan memaafkan aku?" tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung akan pertanyaan yang pemuda manis itu tanyakan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menarik Hyukjae untuk menghadap padanya.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu," jawab Donghae mantap, "tidak peduli sebesar apapun kesalahanmu."

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dalam, begitu pula Donghae. Dapat Hyukjae rasakan sebesar apa cinta Donghae yang terlihat dari mata teduhnya. Hyukjae merasa hangat saat pemuda tampan yang sangat ia cintai itu menatapnya dalam dan lembut.

"Jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin di luar dugaanmu.. apa kau bisa menerimanya?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Ia menatap Donghae menuntut jawaban.

"Hyuk-ah.. apa kau sakit?" tanya Donghae, ia menyentuh kening Hyukjae dengan punggung tangannya, "kau aneh sekali hari ini."

"Kumohon.. jawab aku," pinta Hyukjae. Dia menatap Donghae memohon.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa seperti ini?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tak mengerti.

"Aku selalu menerima apapun yang kau katakan, jika itu memang untuk kebaikan kita, dan aku tidak akan pernah marah akan itu," jawab Donghae cepat.

"Apa kau akan membenciku jika tahu—"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak ku mengerti! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu," potong Donghae cepat. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang kini sudah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"A-aku.. aku juga mencintaimu," jawab Hyukjae pelan. Ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Jangan lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak ku mengerti," gumam Donghae.

Jemari Donghae menyentuh pipi lembut Hyukjae, ia menatap mata yang sangat ia sukai itu dengan dalam. Jempolnya mengusap pipi putih Hyukjae yang tampak merona.

"Aku mencintaimu," lirih Donghae, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae. Dengan perlahan mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Semakin tipis jarak diantara mereka, Donghae menyentuh punggung Hyukjae lalu mendorongnya pelan hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

Mereka berciuman di tengah indahnya taman yang penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran, menyalurkan cinta yang begitu dalam melalui kecupan demi kecupan yang di berikan.

To Be Continued

Shofie Kim : ini udah lanjut, maaf ga kilat. Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

DHLiu : ini udah dilanjut yah makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Wonhaesung Love : ini udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Nkaka : hush donghae punya hyukjae wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Guest : iya tenang aja eunhyuk ada pacarnya entar makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Lee Haerieun : haii kakak, ini udah dilanjut hehehe maaf kalo ngecewain yah makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Dhany : maaf yah chap ini kayanya belum lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Arum Junnie : wkwkwk eunhyuk ga seanarkis sampe jotos weh wkwkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

SherlyXiu24 : nih udah di lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Rinhyuk : eunhyuk marah sama hyukjae tuh wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

TiasPrahastiwi : ini udah di lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

kittyhyuk : moment chap ini udah bikin puas belum? Wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

pinksmile : tenang aja nanti eunhyuk dapat pacar kok wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

senavensta : loh kenapa mau nangis…? Padahal chap sebelumnya ga ada mewek mewekan (?) Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

cho loekyu07 : ini next chapter udah lanjut, makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

isroie106 : ini udah di lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

HAEHYUK IS REAL : suka deh baca reviewnya wkwk ikut senangg liat kamu senang(?) Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

nanaxzz : ini udah lanjut makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

abilhikmah : hyukjae ketahuan wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Hyunzy Lee1504 : shindong sama eunhyuk ada pasangan kok nanti tenang ajaa wkwk eh jangan panggil aku kakak.. aku masih muda (?) Makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Kei Tsukiyomi : nanti aku pm ya nama fb aku tapi aku jarang buka fb wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

lee Hyukie : tungguin aja yaa gimana kelanjutannya wkwk makasih udah baca dan review yaaah

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah suka, buka, baca, review, fav, follow fanfict ini. aku minta komentar kalian tentang chap ini ya review lagi ya aku sayang kalian mwah /lope di udara/


	9. Chapter 9

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu namun tak berani untuk melangkah masuk, ia takut dengan kakaknya, takut akan dimarahi lagi.

Ia baru saja pulang dari taman bersama Donghae. Hatinya terhibur karena kekasihnya, namun kembali gundah saat kembali ke apartemen. Dengan keberaniannya Hyukjae memasukan password pintu dan pintu terbuka, ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku pula—"

Belum selesai Hyukjae mengatakan, sebuah pelukan menyambutnya. Hyukjae tersentak dan hampir tersungkur ke belakang jika saja ia tak menjaga keseimbangan. Hyukjae makin terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memeluknya erat.

"E-eunhyuk hyung?" gumam Hyukjae saat Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis kemarin.. aku—aku.." cicit Eunhyuk. Ia tak menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia memandang Hyukjae penuh kekhawatiran dan memohon.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lega melihat saudara kesayangannya tak lagi marah padanya. Tanpa berkata lagi Hyukjae memeluk Eunhyuk erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf," ujar Hyukjae lega, "aku saja yang terlalu cengeng."

Eunhyuk mengusap punggung Hyukjae dan mengangguk, "gantilah dulu pakaianmu, setelah itu kita bicarakan lagi."

"Arraseo, hyung," Hyukjae melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian seperti yang di perintahkan Eunhyuk.

Dan kini kedua saudara kembar itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan buku-buku yang berada di atas meja, mulai belajar bersama seperti biasanya.

"Hyukjae-ah," panggil Eunhyuk sebelum mereka mulai belajar.

"Ne?" tanya Hyukjae, pemuda manis itu tahu Eunhyuk akan membahas perihal hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Tentang kau dan Donghae.." ujar Eunhyuk mulai serius, "selesaikanlah."

Hyukjae memilih diam menunggu Eunhyuk melanjutkan perkataannya, ia tak ingin memotong.

"Aku sadar aku terlalu kekanakan karena membenci Donghae yang sombong itu. Jadi, aku lebih memilih tidak peduli dengan hubungan kalian," lanjut Eunhyuk, "lagipula.. ini semua salahku. Aku yang membuat kita menjadi bertukar posisi seperti ini. Karena aku kau jadi bertemu dengan Donghae, tak seharusnya aku marah padamu."

Hyukjae senang mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk sambil berulang kali mengatakan terima kasih. Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangan menyuruh kembarannya untuk berhenti berterima kasih, "bukan berarti aku sudah merestui hubungan kalian. Katakan pada Donghae kalau kau bukan Eunhyuk, bicarakan dengannya baik-baik."

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Eunhyuk, "terima kasih, hyung~! Kau memang hyung terbaik, aku bahagia."

Eunhyuk terkekeh, dia menepuk punggung kembarannya dengan sayang, "aku juga bahagia kalau kau bahagia."

Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan, dia meraih buku soal-soal persiapan ujian akhir dan menunjukannya pada Eunhyuk, "ayo kerjakan soal-soal di buku ini!"

"Kajja."

~Q~

Pagi ini Hyukjae kembali tersenyum cerah. Dia menyapa teman-teman yang ia temui dan menebar senyum manis dimana-mana.

"Aku cemburu melihat semua orang begitu mudah mendapatkan senyuman manis darimu, sedangkan aku belum kau berikan senyuman itu hari ini," Hyukjae menoleh pada sumber suara dan mendapati Donghae yang kini merangkulnya dengan santai, mereka melangkah masuk pekarangan sekolah.

Hyukjae terkikik geli menanggapi protesan dari kekasihnya, ia menoleh pada Donghae dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada seseorang yang ia cintai itu, "sudah, kan?"

Donghae mencubit pipi Hyukjae dengan gemas lalu tertawa melihat Hyukjae mengaduh sakit dan mengerucutkan bibir, "sakit tahu!"

"Habisnya kau lucu, sih," bela Donghae dengan wajah polosnya, "ah aku sudah sampai kelasku, aku masuk duluan ya! Sampai ketemu istirahat nanti."

Hyukjae mengangguk manis, "ne, sampai ketemu." Kemudian pemuda manis itu melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Baru saja Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di bangku, ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu membuka pesan.

 _From: Donghae_

 _Belajar yang baik sayangku, agar kita bisa masuk universitas yang sama. Aku mencintaimu._

Hyukjae tersenyum tipis membacanya, semburat merah timbul begitu saja menambah kesan manis pada diri Hyukjae.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Donghae, kan?" Hyukjae refleks menoleh pada sumber suara yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya dengan kepala terjulur, mengintip isi pesan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae segera mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun, "kau melihat isi pesannya?" tanya Hyukjae cemas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk santai, "kau berpacaran dengan Donghae, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat membuat helaian rambutnya ikut menari, "tidak!" jawabnya cepat.

"Jangan berbohong, jika tidak, dalam sedetik berita ini akan menyebar ke seluruh siswa," ancam Kyuhyun dengan seringai khasnya yang membuat Hyukjae bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah baiklah.. ya, aku berpacaran dengannya, puas?" ketus Hyukjae, dia sebal jika sudah di ancam seperti ini.

Susah payah Hyukjae menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Donghae tapi dengan mudah Kyuhyun menyebarnya, bisa mati dia dimakan Eunhyuk karena itu menyangkut sang kakak.

"Wow.. Eunhyuk berpacaran dengan Donghae, aku akan menang," gumam Kyuhyun, senyuman menang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Aneh sekali, menang apanya?" tanya Hyukjae yang tidak digubris oleh Kyuhyun, pemuda itu sibuk membuka pesan di ponselnya sendiri lalu berlari keluar kelas tanpa pamit. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Sungmin dan Shindong yang baru masuk kelas pun kembali keluar saat membaca pesan yang sampai di ponselnya. Hyukjae hanya menatap aneh pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

~Q~

"Hari ini, dua orang harus mengikuti kemana pun Eunhyuk pergi," itu suara Yesung. Kini Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Sungmin, Kibum dan Shindong sedang berkumpul di dalam gudang sekolah—tempat Eunhyuk cs membolos saat mereka masih menjadi berandal sekolah.

"Biar aku saja," Sungmin dengan sukarela menunjuk.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku," Kyuhyun menyahut menunjuk dirinya.

"Apa? Kenapa harus kau?" Sungmin meluncurkan protes tak terima.

"Memang tak boleh?"

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Ya! Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar, sih?" lerai Siwon.

"Silahkan kalian saja yang mengikuti Eunhyuk, aku sedang malas," ujar Kibum lalu diikuti aggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian jadi pemalas, sih?" protes Sungmin tak terima. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan menggemaskan.

"Tsk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pokoknya kalian ikuti Eunhyuk!" seru Yesung mutlak.

"Arraseo," kata itu diucapkan dengan dua nada berbeda, satu nada malas, satu lagi bersemangat.

~Q~

Eunhyuk membawa nampan berisi makanannya dengan senyum lebar ke meja makan di pojok kantin. Ryeowook sudah ada disana dengan makanannya sendiri. Suasana kantin ramai sekali hingga mereka harus makan di pojokan, untung saja ada satu meja kosong disana.

"Kau dari tadi pagi tersenyum terus, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook pada sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, lalu menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan lahap, "aku sedang bahagia," jawab Eunhyuk dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Melihat kau bahagia, aku jadi ikut bahagia," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya yang lebar, "awas tersedak."

Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu menelan makanannya dengan pelan agar tidak tersedak. Ia nampak mencari sesuatu di atas meja, "aku melupakan sesuatu, air minumku. Aku ambil air minumku dulu, ya."

Eunhyuk bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berbalik dan tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan nampan penuh berisi makan siang. Tanpa sempat menghindar, mereka bertabrakan.

Prang.

Nampan terjatuh dan piring pecah, nasi dan lauk-lauk berceceran dimana-mana.

"Astaga!" Eunhyuk memekik terkejut lalu berjongkok untuk membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kaca, namun serpihan tersebut menusuk jari telunjuk Eunhyuk hingga darah keluar dengan deras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yang Eunhyuk tabrak dengan khawatir. Pemuda jangkung itu meraih tangan Eunhyuk lalu melihat lukanya, "astaga jarimu terluka! Ayo kubawa ke uks."

"T-tapi—" Eunhyuk tak sempat berkata apa-apa saat pemuda jangkung itu menariknya menuju uks yang tak jauh dari kantin. Ryeowook yang melihat hanya terbengong ditinggal.

Eunhyuk duduk di atas ranjang uks, membiarkan pemuda jangkung yang tak ia kenal itu mengobati jari telunjuknya.

"I-itu, sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu mengobat—"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sebagai tanda maafku karena sudah menabrakmu," potong pemuda jangkung itu dengan senyum lebar sebagai rasa bersalah.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," gumam Eunhyuk sebal sendiri. Ia membiarkan jarinya di perban. Setelah selesai, mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang tak tahan akan keheningan, ingat? Eunhyuk bukan seseorang yang pendiam, ia tak akan tahan jika hanya diam.

"Zhoumi," jawab pemuda jangkung bernama Zhoumi itu seadanya.

"Dari kelas?"

"3B."

"Orang China, ya?"

"Iya."

"Aku ingin ke China, bagaimana sih kehidupan disana?"

"Kukira kau seseorang yang sangat pendiam, rupanya sangat cerewet."

"…"

"…"

"Kau menyebalkan," seru Eunhyuk tak terima dibilang cerewet. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur lalu memakai sepatunya, "terima kasih sudah mengobatiku!"

"Hey kau merajuk? Hey, aku kan cuma bercanda!" teriak Zhoumi pada Eunhyuk yang sudah meninggalkan uks.

Tak lama, Zhoumi terkekeh, "Lee Hyukjae ternyata sangat menarik."

~Q~

"Aku duluan, ya!" seru Hyukjae pada teman-temannya saat bus yang tiap hari ia naiki datang. Hyukjae masuk ke bus dan duduk dengan manis di dalam.

Di belakang bus, mobil sedan berwarna hitam menunggu hingga bus itu berjalan. Dengan cepat Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya.

"Mobilmu?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok disebelahnya yang sedang menyetir—Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi, dengan fokus ia mengikuti kemanapun bus yang ditumpangi Hyukjae pergi.

Sungmin sibuk dengan tasnya, ia mengacak isi tas lalu mengeluarkan topi dan masker. "Kita membutuhkan ini jika ingin memata-matai seseorang," ujar Sungmin sok penting. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya lalu tersenyum remeh.

"Kita hanya mengikutinya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, tapi apa salahnya?"

"Tsk, terserah kau saja."

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Tak lama dari itu bus berhenti di depan halte depan gedung apartemen. Kyuhyun juga menghentikan laju mobilnya di belakang bus, menunggu siapa yang akan keluar dari sana.

"Lihat! Itu Eunhyuk!" seru Sungmin menunjuk sosok yang ia kenal berjalan memasuki gedung apartemen.

"Eunhyuk tinggal di apartemen ini?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita menepikan mobil dulu, dibelakang ada bus yang menunggu," ujar Sungmin.

"Ah benar," Kyuhyun pun menepikan mobil ke pinggir.

"Apa kita harus menunggu?" tanya Kyuhyun bosan.

"Tentu," jawab Sungmin santai.

"Hey!" seru Sungmin lagi dengan mata melebar sambil menunjuk seseorang yang ia kenal kembali turun dari dalam bus.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Sungmin, tak berbeda dengannya, Kyuhyun pun terbelalak kaget, "itu—kembaran Eunhyuk?"

"Sepertinya begitu, mereka mirip sekali!" seru Sungmin, "aku tak tahu jika Eunhyuk punya kembaran."

"Aku juga," sahut Kyuhyun. "Haruskah kita menunggu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "tunggu sebentar lagi saja."

"Baiklah.."

~Q~

"Aku pulang," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Tumben kau pulang lebih lama? Biasanya pulang lebih dulu," ujar Hyukjae heran. Ia menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

"Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan, sibuk untuk ujian akhir," jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Ia meletakan sepatu dan tas asal lalu mendudukan diri di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Hyung, bahan makanan di kulkas hampir habis, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita ke supermarket saja?" usul Hyukjae.

"Boleh juga. Lagipula aku sedang malas belajar, aku mandi dulu, ya," ujar Eunhyuk kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Hyukjae mengecek ponselnya, ada satu pesan dari Donghae.

 _From: Donghae_

 _Aku ingin pergi belanja malam ini, kau mau ikut?_

Hyukjae membalas,

 _To: Donghae_

 _Tidak usah, aku akan pergi dengan keluargaku._

Tak ada lagi balasan setelahnya, Hyukjae mematikan ponselnya lalu masuk ke kamar sambil bersiul kecil untuk bersiap-siap.

Diluar gedung apartemen, mobil sedan berwarna hitam masih terparkir di bawah sana dengan dua orang didalamnya yang salah satunya merasa kedinginan karena tak membawa jaket.

"Ternyata jaket lebih penting daripada topi dan masker," ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap telapak tangannya guna menghangatkan tubuh.

"Dasar bodoh," sahut Kyuhyun. Ia tak tampak kedinginan karena sebuah jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ini benar-benar dingin, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai bosan.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "kau benar. Ayo pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun melepas jaket ditubuhnya, lalu dengan ragu-ragu memberikannya pada Sungmin, "pakailah."

Sungmin melirik jaket yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun, "tidak, terimakasih."

"Sudah pakai saja, aku tahu kau menahan dingin," paksa Kyuhyun. Dia makin menyodorkan jaket itu ke depan muka Sungmin.

"Tsk. Arraseo arraseo!" Sungmin mengambilnya lalu memakainya dengan merengut, dan kemudian ia merasa menghangat, "terima kasih."

"Hm," gumam Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya pergi dari sana tanpa tahu jika dua orang yang mereka tunggu baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen.

~Q~

"Persediaan susu sudah habis," monolog Hyukjae. Ia meraih dua kotak susu bubuk lalu meletakannya di troli. Eunhyuk mengikutinya di belakang sambil melihat-lihat.

"Eunhyuk hyung! Lihat itu! Ada susu strawberry!" seru Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar, Hyukjae pecinta susu strawberry. Dengan cepat pemuda manis itu menarik kembarannya menuju rak pendingin dimana berderet susu strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae.

"Ambil saja sebanyak yang kau mau," ujar Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut adiknya dengan sayang.

"Jinjja?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar, "gomawo, hyung!" Hyukjae menubrukan tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk memeluknya erat, lalu melepaskannya sedetik kemudian dan mengambil beberapa kotak susu strawberry.

"Ayo," mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat susu strawberry menuju rak lain berisi snack-snack.

Tak jauh di belakang mereka, pemuda tampan dengan troli yang dia dorong mendekati rak susu strawberry. "Eunhyuk sepertinya menyukai susu strawberry," gumam pemuda tampan yang adalah Donghae itu. Ia memasukan beberapa susu kotak yang ada disana lalu menuju rak makanan ringan dan snack-snack yang juga dihampiri oleh Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.

Donghae melihat tak jauh di depannya dua pemuda yang membelakanginya sedang bercanda. "Sepertinya kakak adik," komentar Donghae melihat tak ada kemesraan di antara dua pemuda itu. Dengan santai Donghae melewati mereka.

"Ah, Eunhyuk hyung! Ayo beli keripik ini!" mendengar nama yang tak asing di telinganya membuat Donghae menoleh pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Hyukjae-ah, beli biskuit saja," ujar sosok yang di panggil Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku ingin keripik," rajuk sosok yang di panggil Hyukjae sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Donghae merasa dihantam batu saat itu juga. Dua pemuda kembar yang sangat ia kenal sedang berada sangat dekat dengannya. "Eunhyuk?" panggilnya dengan terkejut.

Kedua pemuda kembar itu menoleh dan terkejut setengah mati saat sadar siapa yang kini berada di hadapan mereka. Mata mereka melebar saat Donghae makin mendekat dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"D-donghae?" keduanya berujar terkejut, Donghae lebih terkejut saat melihat kedua orang itu mengenalnya. Donghae menatap mereka satu persatu, Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— yang manis yang merupakan kekasihnya ada disana, dan satu lagi yang Donghae yakini ia mengenalnya adalah Eunhyuk yang selalu sinis padanya dan membencinya.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae tajam, "Eunhyuk-ah, itu kau, kan?" tanya Donghae dingin, kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk yang asli, "dan kau.. aku mengenalmu."

"A-aku Hyukjae," jawab Eunhyuk gelagapan, ia berharap Donghae tak mendengar panggilan Hyukjae tadi padanya.

Tapi harapan itu harus sirna.

"Dia memanggilmu Eunhyuk, dan kau memanggilnya Hyukjae," desis Donghae menunjuk Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae bergantian. Donghae bukanlah orang yang bodoh, ia tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang, ia telah dibohongi.

"D-donghae-ah," panggil Hyukjae dengan gemetar dan tergagap, ia meraih lengan Donghae, namun dengan cepat Donghae menghindar dan menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Biar aku jelaskan—"

"Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah jelas, kau—" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tajam, "dan kau—" ia menatap Hyukjae, tidak setajam menatap Eunhyuk, namun tetap ada kemarahan disana, "telah membohongiku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Donghae pergi meninggalkan kembaran yang tampak cemas itu, terutama Hyukjae, bahkan meninggalkan belanjaannya begitu saja. Hyukjae baru akan mengejar Donghae namun ditahan oleh Eunhyuk, "bicarakan besok saja, sekarang kita pulang," Hyukjae mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan Eunhyuk menariknya untuk membayar belanjaan di kasir.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Hyukjae hanya terdiam, tak ingin bicara lebih. Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya menjadi merasa bersalah, entah karena apa.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah, "tidak, hyung. Kau tidak salah."

"Tapi aku ingin minta maaf," ujar Eunhyuk, jemarinya menggenggam jemari kembarannya untuk menenangkan. "Kurasa.. Donghae hanya marah padaku, dia tak akan bisa marah padamu."

Hyukjae hanya diam. Ia takut, takut jika orang yang ia cintai akan menjauhinya dan tak ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Donghae.

"Hyung.. aku harus bagaimana?" gumam Hyukjae. Eunhyuk merangkul adiknya lalu menyandarkan kepala sang adik pada bahunya. Ia mengusap kepala Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Tenanglah, Donghae mencintaimu, bukan?" ujar Eunhyuk menenangkan. Eunhyuk pun tak ingin melihat adik kesayangannya itu bersedih.

"Jangan sedih.. Hyukkie."

~Q~

Baru saja kemarin Hyukjae tersenyum cerah karena hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk kembali membaik, tapi hari ini ia dibuat bersedih kembali karena hubungannya dengan Donghae yang retak.

Hari ini Hyukjae datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat sembab. Ia menangis sepanjang malam karena memikirkan masalah baru yang ia hadapi. Hyukjae masuk ke kelas lalu mendudukan diri di bangkunya, dia melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Sungmin dan Shindong yang menyadari kesedihan sahabatnya bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hyukjae-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Shindong. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan namun mampu dilihat oleh Sungmin dan Shindong.

"Ceritakan pada kami," ujar Sungmin sembari mengusap kepala pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri itu.

Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian nanti..

Sungmin dan Shindong memilih diam saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Hyukjae, mereka tahu Hyukjae tak ingin di ganggu.

"Eunhyuk begitu murung.." ujar Sungmin saat mereka sedang makan di kantin. Semuanya berkumpul seperti biasa, namun kali ini berbeda, tidak ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk—Hyukjae— disana.

"Donghae juga," sahut Siwon.

"Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?" gumam Yesung.

"Apa Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertengkar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa mereka harus bertengkar? Tidak ada yang harus di pertengkarkan," sahut Kibum.

"Aku sepertinya harus memberitahu kalian.. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpacaran," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil.

"apa?!" sesuai perkiraan Kyuhyun, semuanya memekik kaget, "kau serius?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shindong terkejut.

"Kurasa mereka memang bertengkar," ujar Yesung. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari sana, Donghae yang sedang melamun.

"Ohiya, bagaimana kemarin? Apa kalian mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk memiliki kembaran yang sangat mirip dengannya," ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Yesung, namun pemuda dengan jemari mungil itu masih merasa aneh dan belum puas. Ia masih curiga tentang Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae..

Hyukjae berjalan gontai di koridor menuju kelas Donghae. Ia mengintip kelas itu, lalu menghela nafas lelah saat tak menemukan sosok Donghae disana.

"Dimana kau?" gumam Hyukjae. Dia melangkah gontai menuju taman sekolah, berharap ada Donghae disana, namun nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hyukjae mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku lalu menatap langit biru yang cerah yang sangat kontras dengan suasana hatinya.

Dari jauh, Donghae berdiri memperhatikan pemuda manis yang sangat ia cintai itu dengan tatapan rindu dan sedikit tatapan marah. Setelah itu Donghae berbalik meninggalkan taman.

~Q~

Ini sudah hari kelima sejak Donghae mengetahui rahasia si kembaran, dan ini sudah hari kelima pula Donghae dan Hyukjae tak saling bertemu. Donghae bertingkah seolah Hyukjae bukanlah siapa-siapa, saat berpapasan pun Donghae sama sekali tak menatap Hyukjae, membuat pemuda manis itu makin merasa sedih.

"Kau yakin ingin sekolah? Hyukjae-ah, kau sedang demam," tanya Eunhyuk dengan sangat khawatir. Ia mengusap kening Hyukjae yang panas.

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah, "tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku harus sekolah."

Eunhyuk tahu yang membuat Hyukjae menjadi sakit seperti ini adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk tahu pemuda mokpo itu belum memaafkan mereka. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, lelah membujuk Hyukjae yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan kelelahan, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Eunhyuk penuh penekanan.

"Gomawo, hyung," Hyukjae memeluk kakaknya lalu beranjak keluar apartemen diikuti Eunhyuk di belakang. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Eunhyuk sangat khawatir, saking khawatirnya pemuda itu sempat ingin mengantar Hyukjae ke sekolahnya yang tentu saja langsung di tolak oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia bersikeras ingin sekolah disaat sedang sakit. Ia ingin mengatakan semuanya pada temannya hari ini juga, lalu meminta maaf pada Donghae. Setelah itu ia akan kembali.. kembali ke sekolah asalnya, begitu pula Eunhyuk.

"Astaga, Eunhyuk! Kau pucat sekali!" pekik Sungmin saat Hyukjae masuk kelas.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan sekolah dulu," seru Shindong khawatir.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum lemah, "ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian.. juga yang lain."

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengatakannya di taman sekolah saja.." gumam Hyukjae, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah ke taman sekolah.

Sungmin dan Shindong mengajak yang lain ke taman sekolah sesuai permintaan Hyukjae. Mereka semua kini sudah berkumpul di taman, kecuali Donghae tentu saja.

"Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanya Yesung, sedikit khawatir karena melihat keadaan Hyukjae.

"Maaf.. aku sudah membohongi kalian semua," gumam Hyukjae, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut.

"Membohongi apa?" tanya yang lain tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya.. aku bukan Eunhyuk," cicit Hyukjae dengan menunduk dalam.

Semuanya terdiam, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae, kecuali Yesung.

"Jadi.. kau adalah Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Yesung tenang. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yesung dengan lemah, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku.. Lee Hyukjae," jawab Hyukjae jujur, ia menunduk, takut menerima reaksi apa yang akan diberikan teman-temannya.

"Bisa ceritakan pada kami?" tanya Sungmin sesaat kemudian. Hyukjae mengangguk, "tapi ini cerita yang panjang.."

"Sepertinya kita akan membolos dua jam pelajaran," ujar Siwon, "ayo ceritakan."

Hyukjae menceritakan semuanya dengan lengkap tak ada yang kurang sedikitpun, bahkan tentang Donghae yang sudah mengetahui segalanya. Teman-temannya mendengar dengan seksama, tak ada yang berani menyela.

"Maaf, aku telah membohongi kalian.." ujar Hyukjae dengan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Dengan cepat Sungmin menarik pemuda manis itu kepelukannya.

"Aniya.. tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu, lagipula aku tidak marah," ujar Sungmin sembari menepuk punggung Hyukjae menenangkan.

"Aku juga tidak marah," ujar Yesung dengan senyum anehnya.

"Well.. kami semua tidak ada yang marah," ujar Sungmin. "Jangan menangis lagi."

Hyukjae mengangguk senang, ia mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir, "terimakasih, terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, Hyukkie.." ujar Shindong.

"Ah.. rasanya aku sekarang menganggapmu ini sebagai adikku, habisnya kau manis sekali, pantas saja Yesung merasa ada yang berbeda dari 'Eunhyuk'," ujar Sungmin gemas.

"Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman.." ujarnya pada Sungmin, Yesung, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon.

"Kau harus berbaikan dengan Donghae," ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan dari Hyukjae.

"Baiklah," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum lemahnya, ia masih demam, ingat?

"Aku permisi pergi.. sekali lagi terima kasih," ujar Hyukjae, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman mencari Donghae.

Hyukjae kini merasa lega. Ia harus menemui Donghae setelah ini, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertemu dan meminta maaf padanya.

~Q~

Eunhyuk memandang jam dinding di apartemennya dengan gelisah. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam tapi Hyukjae belum juga kembali, padahal pemuda itu sedang demam.

Eunhyuk mondar-mandir di depan ranjangnya, ia menghubungi nomor Hyukjae berkali-kali, namun nomornya tak aktif. Hilang sudah kesabaran Eunhyuk, ia mengambil jaketnya lalu berlari keluar apartemen.

Eunhyuk berlari kencang menuju sebuah tempat, melupakan jasa angkutan karena terlalu khawatir dan cemas. Dan akhirnya dengan nafas yang tersengal dan peluh berjatuhan, Eunhyuk sampai di rumah Donghae. Ia segera menggedor pintu rumah pemuda mokpo itu.

"Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae!" panggil Eunhyuk kuat, air mata mulai keluar dari matanya, ia sangat khawatir adiknya yang paling ia sayang menghilang.

Seseorang membukakan pintu dengan raut wajah yang marah, dan terkejut mendapati Eunhyuk dengan wajah merah dan basah karena air mata berada di hadapannya.

"Kau—"

"Dimana Lee Hyukjae?!" seru Eunhyuk to the point.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak tahu!" jawab sosok yang merupakan Donghae itu.

"Hyukjae belum pulang sampai saat ini! Dan dia tak bisa dihubungi, dia menghilang!" seru Eunhyuk ditengah isakannya.

Donghae melihat jam dinding, sudah pukul sebelas kurang lima belas menit, ini memang sudah sangat malam.

"Lee Donghae, kumohon padamu.. tolong cari Hyukjae.." mohon Eunhyuk, ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya dan kekhawatirannya begitu besar.

"Aku—tidak bisa," ujar Donghae dingin, "kau pulanglah."

"Donghae—" belum selesai Eunhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, Donghae sudah menutup pintu rumahnya. "Hiks.." Eunhyuk menyerah, percuma mengandalkan Donghae si brengsek itu, ia pergi dari sana, berlari kencang mencari Hyukjae, tak peduli dengan pandangan yang kabur karena air mata, Eunhyuk harus menemukan Hyukjae.

Dimana Hyukjae?

Pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini berada di kepala Donghae. Ia belum beranjak dari posisinya, berada dibalik pintu rumah sejak Eunhyuk pergi. Donghae cemas, ia khawatir, dia sadar Hyukjae sangat pucat di sekolah tadi dan sakit. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Donghae sangat khawatir.

Donghae sadar ia mencintai seorang Lee Hyukjae, dia mengkhawatirkannya, dia tak ingin kehilangannya. Donghae merasa sakit sekarang, kekasih hatinya menghilang sedangkan ia diam disana tidak ada usaha untuk mencari. Donghae sadar, ia tak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Hyukjae. Tangannya mengepal.

Haruskah aku pergi?

Donghae berbalik, membuka pintu dan berlari keluar rumah, berlari kencang mencari sosok yang ia cintai.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

To Be Continued

Maaf untuk update yang lumayan lama. Maaf kalau chapter ini aneh. Minta saran kritik nya ya :)

Belum bisa balas review, tapi aku baca review kalian, makasih banyak yaaa. Review lagi ya aku sayang kalian mwah


	10. Chapter 10

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

a/n: sambil dengar lagu Don't Do That punya Acoustic Collabo di bagian Hyukjae dan HaeHyuk di awal-awal ini. Feelnya ngena banget kalau kata aku.

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

Hyukjae melangkah di koridor menuju kelas Donghae, berniat mencari pemuda mokpo itu. Tapi Kim Seonsaengnim memanggilnya dari belakang. Hyukjae menoleh dan menghampiri Kim Seonsaengnim.

"Ada apa, saem?" tanya Hyukjae sopan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tolong bawa tumpukan buku ini ke gudang di lantai 4, bisa, kan?" pinta Kim Seonsaengnim. Hyukjae mengangguk menyetujui meskipun dia lemas karena sakit, tidak mungkin menolak permintaan guru, bukan?

Meskipun sakit, tenaga Hyukjae cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tumpukan buku yang lumayan berat itu dan membawanya ke lantai empat. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae melangkah ke lantai empat, menunda menemui Donghae.

Tanpa disadari Hyukjae, tiga wanita cantik yang terkenal di sekolah itu mengikuti kemana Hyukjae pergi sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

Hyukjae membuka pintu gudang dengan susah payah. Ia tidak bisa meminta bantuan orang lain karena tidak ada orang sama sekali di lantai empat. Hanya ada ruang musik, ruang teater, laboratorium dan gudang di lantai empat, dan semua itu jarang dikunjungi menyebabkannya menjadi sangat sepi.

Setelah pintu dibuka dengan susah payah, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap dan pengap, hanya ada penerangan dari jendela kecil di pojok ruangan. Hyukjae menghampiri lemari buku di ujung ruangan yang jauh dari pintu keluar, lalu menyusun buku-buku disana.

Brak!

Hyukjae tersentak saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tertutup, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah pintu yang kini terkunci. Hyukjae menggedor-gedor pintu dan berulang kali memutar knop pintu dengan cemas.

"Seseorang diluar! Tolong bukakan pintu!" teriak Hyukjae lemah, wajahnya semakin pucat saja karena takut. Tidak ada jawaban, melainkan kikikan yang sangat Hyukjae kenal.

"Jessica.." gumam Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae menggedor pintu dan memutar-mutar knop kasar. "Tolong bukakan pintunya! Seseorang diluar!" teriak Hyukjae sekali lagi.

Hyukjae takut, mengingat jarang sekali ada yang datang ke gudang selain guru atau penjaga sekolah yang berkunjung. Hyukjae duduk merosot bersandar pada pintu, ia memeluk lututnya dengan gemetar dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Dalam hati Hyukjae berharap ada yang datang dan membukakan pintu.

"Eunhyuk hyung.." gumam Hyukjae pelan memanggil kakaknya berharap sang kakak datang menyelamatkannya. Hyukjae lelah berteriak dan menggedor pintu, di tengah kondisinya yang lemah dan demam tinggi seperti ini membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hyukjae meraih ponsel di sakunya lalu mengaktifkannya. Pemuda manis itu semakin cemas saat menyadari tak ada sinyal di dalam ruangan persegi yang gelap dan pengap itu.

Hyukjae bersandar pasrah pada tembok di sisi pintu. Hanya bisa menunggu hingga ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Hari semakin gelap, begitu pula di dalam gudang. Hyukjae masih berada di tempatnya, duduk meringkuk menahan rasa dingin, menunggu seseorang membuka pintu. Wajah Hyukjae penuh dengan keringat dingin dan sangat pucat, tubuhnya pun gemetar pelan. Dengan lemah Hyukjae mengaktifkan senter dari ponselnya, sadar waktu sudah hampir malam dan seluruh siswa sudah pasti pulang membuat Hyukjae makin merasa takut.

Hyukjae makin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menghangatkan tubuh yang sangat dingin karena udara malam dan demam. Bening-bening kristal berjatuhan dari sudut matanya, ia sakit dan hampir tak sanggup menahannya.

"Hiks.. Eunhyuk hyung.. Donghae.." lirih Hyukjae ditengah isak tangisnya. Ia makin memeluk tubuhnya dan merapat pada tembok. Sangat gelap dan dingin disana, hanya sinar rembulan yang redup merayap masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, dan senter dari ponsel Hyukjae yang meredup karena daya yang hampir habis.

Sudah berjam-jam pemuda manis itu disana, sudah hampir tengah malam. Hyukjae berusaha menahan dirinya agar tetap sadar dan tak pingsan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Hyukjae sudah tak kuat untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi, ia menutup matanya dan mulai pasrah.

Drap drap drap!

Namun suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berlari dengan tergesa itu membawa Hyukjae kembali sadar saat ia hampir hilang kesadaran. Dengan lemah Hyukjae memukul-mukul pintu dan sekuat tenaga berseru.

"Seseorang disana! Tolong aku.." namun yang keluar hanya desisan lemah, Hyukjae tak mampu berteriak. Ia hanya bisa menggedor pintu dengan lemah, air matanya turun semakin deras.

"Eunhyuk hyung.. Donghae-ah.. semoga itu kalian, tolong aku.."

~Q~

Seseorang yang khawatir dan cemas berlebihan memang bisa saja kehilangan pikiran jernihnya. Seperti Donghae. Ia berlari kencang dari rumahnya menuju satu tempat dimana kakinya membawanya, melupakan keberadaan kendaraan yang akan membantu. Sesekali Donghae menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari keberadaan kekasihnya, dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Lee Hyukjae.. dimana kau?"

Pemuda mokpo itu kembali berlari, menyerahkan semuanya pada kedua kakinya yang akhirnya membawanya ke gedung sekolah, entah kenapa ia bisa ada disana. Donghae berhenti tepat di depan gedung sekolah dengan tersengal-sengal, ia mendekati pos satpam dan meminjam senter. Dengan berlari tergesa-gesa Donghae menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Satu persatu pintu kelas di bukanya, bahkan yang terkunci pun ia dobrak. Donghae tak peduli lagi jika ia akan dimarahi karena merusak pintu, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Hyukjae. Merasa frustasi karena tak ada Hyukjae diruangan manapun di lantai satu, Donghae berlari ke taman sekolah.

pemuda itu mengarahkan senter ke sembarang arah, berlari menyusuri taman dan terduduk lemas saat tak menemukan Hyukjae disana. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia bangkit, menuju lantai dua.

Entah kenapa, hati Donghae begitu yakin bahwa Hyukjae masih berada di sekolah. Hatinya begitu kuat akan hal itu. Dengan kasar Donghae membuka setiap pintu di lantai dua. Namun nihil, tidak ada Hyukjae disana.

Ia berlari ke lantai tiga dengan cepat, berlari melangkahi beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Mendobrak semua pintu, semua ruangan tak luput dari pencarian Donghae.

Donghae terduduk lemas di anak tangga menuju lantai empat. Ia hampir saja frustasi. Donghae bangkit untuk mencari sekali lagi di lantai empat. Dia berlari ke lantai empat melangkahi dua anak tangga sekaligus.

Dengan tergesa ia membuka pintu ruang musik, namun tak ada Hyukjae disana, begitu pula ruang teater dan laboratorium. Tinggal satu ruangan, gudang sekolah. Donghae berjanji dalam hati akan menghukum dirinya sendiri jika tak menemukan Hyukjae dimanapun.

Dengan tergesa Donghae berlari ke arah gudang sekolah. Semakin dekat dengan gudang, ia merasa mendengar sesuatu yang samar, seperti gedoran pintu yang sangat lemah.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau kah itu?!" teriak Donghae saat ia sudah menghampiri pintu gudang.

"Hiks.. Donghae.. aku disini.. tolong aku.." Donghae dapat mendengar suara Hyukjae yang lemah dari sana, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Menjauh dari pintu! Aku akan mendobrak pintu!" seru Donghae cemas.

Di dalam, Hyukjae menurut. Dengan lemah ia beringsut bangkit dan menjauh dari pintu. Masih dengan isak tangisnya ia berterima kasih dalam hati karena Donghaelah yang datang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Donghae mendobrak pintu gudang. Mendobraknya sekali lagi saat pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, tak putus asa, Donghae mendobrak lagi dengan sekuat-kuatnya hingga pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah Hyukjae yang tengah menangis hebat.

Melihat pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Hyukjae berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Ia memeluknya erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Donghae mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan Hyukjae dengan erat, mengusap punggung pemuda itu dengan sayang, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah.. kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae. Dengan lembut ia mengecup pucuk kepala Hyukjae, memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda manis dipelukannya.

"Hiks.. Donghae-ah.." isak Hyukjae kuat. Ia menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di bahu Donghae, menangis kuat meluapkan segala rasa takutnya.

Donghae menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae dengan sayang. Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Hyukjae, dengan lembut jemarinya mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Tenanglah.. ada aku disini," dengan sayang Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae dan memeluknya erat. Kemarahannya pada Hyukjae meluap begitu saja..

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Donghae dengan lembut. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih sangat pucat, "astaga, kau pucat sekali," ujar Donghae makin cemas. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Hyukjae dan meringis mendapati pemuda manis dihadapannya ini demam tinggi.

Dengan gesit Donghae melepas jaket di tubuhnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya diam pasrah, ia tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berbuat sesuatu. Hyukjae menurut saat Donghae berjongkok membelakanginya dan menyuruhnya naik ke punggung Donghae.

"Naiklah ke punggungku," perintah Donghae lembut. Hyukjae menurut, ia naik ke punggung Donghae, memeluk lehernya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pemuda tampan itu. Donghae bangkit, pergi keluar dari gudang dan menuruni tangga keluar dari sekolah.

Tidak ada angkutan umum lagi di waktu dini hari seperti ini. Dengan perlahan Donghae berjalan dengan Hyukjae yang ada di gendongannya. Hyukjae tampak mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae dan makin menempel pada bahu pemuda itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Donghae lembut tanpa menoleh. Ia tetap menatap jalanan di depan.

Hyukjae tampak menggeleng pelan, "tidak. Punggungmu begitu hangat," gumam Hyukjae jujur. Punggung pemuda yang ia cintai itu memang hangat dan Hyukjae menyukainya.

Donghae diam tak menanggapi, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia terus berjalan lurus.

"Donghae-ah.." panggil Hyukjae pelan setelah mereka hening sesaat.

"Hm?" gumam Donghae menanggapi.

"Terima kasih sudah mencariku," gumam Hyukjae, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang tepat dekat di sisinya, "dan maaf.. untuk semuanya."

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terus memandang jalanan di depannya. "Bodoh," gumam Donghae dan refleks menoleh pada Hyukjae hingga pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Donghae menatap mata Hyukjae yang ia rindukan itu dengan dalam, begitu pula Hyukjae. Mata keduanya terpejam sesaat kemudian, dan entah siapa yang memulai, kedua bibir itu bertemu, menyesapnya dengan lembut, menyalurkan rasa cinta melalui ciuman lembut yang sarat akan kerinduan itu.

Angin malam berhembus pelan.. tak membuat mereka berhenti untuk menyalurkan kerinduan. Di langit hitam diatas sana, bintang-bintang dan bulan seakan tersenyum melihatnya.

~Q~

Eunhyuk tak tahu harus mencari dimana lagi. Ia berjalan gontai menuju apartemennya. Wajahnya begitu sembab sehabis menangis terus menerus.

Pemuda itu memasukan sandi apartemen, melangkah masuk dengan lemas, melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa ganjal, ada sepasang sepatu dan sandal disana. Eunhyuk tahu itu sepatu milik Hyukjae, tapi ia tak mengenali sandal satunya.

"Apa Hyukjae sudah pulang?" gumam Eunhyuk cemas. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar kembarannya, membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Disana, Hyukjae terbaring lemah di ranjangnya, Eunhyuk terkejut melihat ada orang lain disana selain Hyukjae.

"Lee Donghae?" sergah Eunhyuk tak percaya. Donghae tampak sedang mengompres dahi Hyukjae. Eunhyuk mendekat dengan tergesa dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau—" Eunhyuk tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya saking kagetnya. Bukankah Donghae tadi tidak mau mencari Hyukjae? Bukankah Donghae tadi mengusirnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah ada disini dan merawat Hyukjae?

"Tenanglah, kau akan mengganggu tidur Hyukjae," gumam Donghae pelan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada Eunhyuk. Donghae membereskan baskom kecil berisi ait pengompres, lalu membereskan kotak obat dan membawa mangkuk yang sudah tak ada isi lagi dan membawanya keluar.

Eunhyuk yang tak ingin mengganggu istirahat Hyukjae keluar mengikuti Donghae. Ia butuh penjelasan dari si brengsek itu. Dengan sabar Eunhyuk menunggu Donghae di ruang tengah.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa membawanya kesini?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point saat Donghae sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengurus Hyukjae? Kenapa—kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi ke sekolah saat dia sedang sakit begitu?!" alih-alih menjawab, Donghae malah bertanya. Pertanyaannya berakhir dengan suara yang meninggi.

Eunhyuk sedang lelah untuk berdebat saat ini. Ia menunduk dalam, ia akui ia memang kurang tegas pada Hyukjae, ia tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak baik-baik saja, "maaf." Hanya kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Aku menemukannya terkunci di gudang sekolah," akhirnya Donghae menjawab, "tak lama setelah kau pergi, aku juga keluar mencari Hyukjae."

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengurung Hyukjae—" Eunhyuk berujar penuh emosi, ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Yang terpenting sekarang Hyukjae sudah pulang, dan panasnya lumayan menurun," ujar Donghae lelah. Ia belum tidur sama sekali, dan ini sudah pukul tiga.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah menuju pintu apartemen hendak pulang, namun berhenti saat Eunhyuk memanggilnya.

"Lee Donghae," panggil Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Donghae berbalik, menatap Eunhyuk penuh tanya.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan sekuat tenaga membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "terima kasih."

Donghae terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Eunhyuk mengatakan terima kasih padanya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Donghae sok tidak tahu.

Eunhyuk mengumpat dalam hati, si brengsek ini mempermainkan aku. "Terima kasih sudah menemukan dan merawat Hyukjae. Sana pulang," ulang Eunhyuk dengan pengusiran di akhir.

"Tsk, belajarlah cara berterima kasih yang benar dengan Lee Hyukjae," ujar Donghae sedikit menyeringai.

"Ohiya," Eunhyuk kembali menghentikan Donghae yang baru saja akan keluar.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Hyukjae minta maaf.. karena telah berbohong pada kau dan lainnya, aku—"

"Hyukjae sudah meminta maaf padaku dan sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan lengkap," potong Donghae, hei, dia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang!

"Kumohon, kembalilah pada Lee Hyukjae, dia mencintaimu," pinta Eunhyuk dengan tulus, matanya menatap lurus pada Donghae, menunjukan bahwa ia sedang serius.

"Apa ini artinya kau tidak menentang hubungan kami?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Brengsek, jika kau menyakiti adikku, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, aku akan membunuhmu," ancam Eunhyuk. Pemuda ini memang punya harga diri yang tinggi, untuk mengakui bahwa ia setuju dengan hubungan adiknya dan Donghae pun sangat susah.

"Kupastikan aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu, itu artinya aku tidak akan menyakiti Hyukjae," jawab Donghae mantap. Eunhyuk tahu pemuda mokpo di hadapannya itu sedang serius.

"Terima kasih," ujar Eunhyuk lagi, masih dengan ragu.

Donghae mengangguk, dia berbalik lalu membuka pintu apartemen dan keluar dari sana. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia sempat berkata dengan seringai menyebalkan,

"Kita masih tetap bersaing untuk mendapatkan gelar King of High School secara sehat!" seru Donghae. Kemudian pintu ditutup melenyapkan wajah menyebalkan Donghae—menurut Eunhyuk.

"Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa mendapat gelar itu," seru Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

~Q~

Sudah dua hari sejak Hyukjae demam tinggi dan hari ini ia sudah sembuh. Hyukjae merapikan seragamnya yang ia rindukan, lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sudah berganti style. Hyukjae menatap sejenak kacamatanya, namun setelah itu beralih mengambil tasnya keluar dari kamar meninggalkan kacamata yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

"Ayo pergi, Eunhyuk hyung!" seru Hyukjae merangkul Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya keluar apartemen.

"Yak! Pelan-pelan! Kau ini semangat sekali! Kau baru saja sembuh, bagaimana kalau sakit lagi?" seru Eunhyuk penuh kekhawatiran sambil mengunci apartemennya.

Hyukjae terkikik senang mendengar kakaknya begitu mengkhawatirkannya, cengiran manis tercetak di wajahnya, "hehe, aku rindu temanku, sih."

"Seperti kau punya teman saja," ledek Eunhyuk yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan sayang dari Hyukjae.

"Ya!" Eunhyuk menatap adiknya yang kini sudah bertingkah kurang ajar, "kenapa kau menjitakku?! Aish, ini pasti karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan anak-anak di sekolah ya!"

Hyukjae terkikik geli, ia berlari duluan ke halte karena bus menuju sekolah sudah datang, "aku pergi, Eunhyuk hyung!" seru Hyukjae sambil melambaikan tangan pada Eunhyuk sebelum masuk ke dalam bus.

"Iya! Belajar yang rajin di sekolah!" balas Eunhyuk dan membalas lambaian Hyukjae, senyum lebarnya tercetak di wajahnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian memasuki bus menuju sekolahnya yang baru saja datang.

~Q~

Suasana SM Senior High School masih seperti biasa. Anak-anak yang hiperaktif dan tak tahu malu, berlari-lari di koridor sekolah seperti anak kecil. Beberapa diantara mereka menyapa pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu dan disambut dengan ramah olehnya.

Pemuda itu memasuki kelas dan menuju bangkunya, meletakan tasnya diatas meja lalu bergabung pada Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum.

"Ya! Dua hari ini kemana saja tidak masuk masuk? Aku rindu tahu!" seru Sungmin memukul bahu pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu sedikit kuat membuatnya meringis.

"Iya, aku juga rindu!" seru Kibum dan Shindong bersamaan membuat pemuda itu tersenyum makin lebar menunjukan gummy smile andalannya.

"Aku lebih merindukan kalian!" serunya kuat, ia melebarkan tangannya hendak memeluk ketiga temannya, namun tiba-tiba entah datang darimana, seorang pemuda tampan berwajah ikan muncul di hadapan pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu dan segera menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku lebih lebih lebih merindukanmu dari pada mereka! Maaf tidak menj—" ucapan pemuda mokpo bername-tag Lee Donghae itu terpotong saat pemuda bername-tag Lee Eunhyuk yang ia peluk mendorongnya hingga ia terjengkang.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berani-beraninya memelukku!" seru Eunhyuk dengan galak tak terima di peluk oleh pemuda mokpo yang kini tengah mengusap bokongnya yang sakit. Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum serta Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tercengang melihat kejadian di hadapan mereka.

Kemana larinya Eunhyuk yang manis, lucu, kalem dan—

—tunggu..

Bukankah Eunhyuk aslinya memang seperti ini? Jangan-jangan..

"Eunhyuk! Kau kah itu?!" seru Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum bersamaan dengan girang. Mereka menerjang Eunhyuk kepelukan mereka. Eunhyuk menyambutnya dengan girang pula, betapa ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian!" seru Eunhyuk sambil tertawa lepas. Keempat sekawan itu tertawa keras sambil meloncat-loncat girang hingga menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari penghuni kelas yang lain.

Donghae cs terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Begitu lama otak Donghae mencerna apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya ia mengerti lalu bangkit dari keterjengkangannya dan menarik Eunhyuk dari acara tertawa-lepas-sambil-meloncat-girang bersama teman-remannya.

"K-kau bukan Eun—maksudku, Hyukjae?!" seru Donghae tak terima. Ia sedang merindukan Hyukjae dan berharap hari ini akan bertemu dengannya, namun apa yang terjadi? Bukan Hyukjae yang datang, melainkan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan percaya dirinya. Pemuda hiperaktif itu menatap tiga pemuda lain yang ada disana dan langsung dihadiahi senyuman aneh dari Yesung.

"Kurasa mulai sekarang kita harus berteman," ujar Yesung.

"Apa? Sejak kapan kita berteman?" tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Ia memandang semua yang ada disana dengan bingung. Semuanya tersenyum sok misterius, kecuali Donghae, dan saling mendekat.

"Eunhyuk hyung, kita semua sudah berteman! Ayo kemari!" seru Kibum menarik Eunhyuk ke sisinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Eunhyuk yang tak mampu menolak tertarik begitu saja dan berdiri di antara pemuda-pemuda lain.

"Ayo ambil foto bersama!" seru Yesung sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku. Pemuda aneh itu membuka aplikasi kamera, lalu mengangkat ponselnya tinggi-tinggi guna mendapatkan gambar yang penuh.

"Hana.."

"Yak! Aku tidak mau!" seru Eunhyuk berontak dari pegangan Kibum.

"Yak! Eunhyuk hyung! Tidak boleh begitu!" seru Kibum kembali menarik Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk kembali memberontak.

"Dul…"

"Ini membosankan!" seru Donghae sebal. Ia hendak lari dari sana, namun ditahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak boleh pergi! Kita foto dulu!" seru Siwon. Donghae tertular Eunhyuk sepertinya, ia terus memberontak, ditahan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Namun tampaknya Eunhyuk dan Donghae memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat hingga mereka berhasil lolos.

"Yaak!" pekikan protes dari Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Siwon terdengar keras sekali, segera saja mereka hendak mengejar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang hendak kabur.

"Set!"

JPRET.

Tertangkaplah gambar Yesung di depan dengan senyum tampannya serta Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Siwon di belakang yang hendak mengejar Eunhyuk dan Donghae dengan berbagai ekspresi aneh yang akan membuat siapa saja tertawa keras melihatnya.

~Q~

Pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam dan seragam yang rapi itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku. Pemuda manis itu tersenyum tenang, memandang sekelilingnya. Ia merindukan suasana ini, suasana tenang yang menyejukan, tidak ada keributan dan kerusuhan seperti—

"Lee Hyukjaeee!"

—oh, tampaknya pemuda manis itu gagal merasakan ketenangan sekolah yang ia rindukan. Sosok mungil bersuara cempreng yang begitu mengusik mendudukan dirinya di sebelah pemuda manis bername-tag Lee Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap pemuda berisik di sebelahnya dengan tatapan terganggu, namun tak dihiraukan oleh si mungil bername-tag Kim Ryeowook itu.

"Hyukjae! Kemana saja kau? Sudah berapa minggu ya kita tak bertemu!" seru Ryeowook heboh, cengiran lebarnya tercetak di wajah manisnya.

"A-apa?" mata Hyukjae melebar, anak ini tahu rahasianya?

"Yesungie yang memberitahuku," ujar Ryeowook seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae, "kembaranmu ternyata sangat galak, ya! Aku lebih suka kau yang pendiam seperti ini, tapi sekali-sekali kau harus banyak bicara juga agar tak membosankan juga!"

Hyukjae hanya tercengang melihat pemuda disampingnya ini tak berhenti berceloteh membuatnya pusing sendiri. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara," ujar Hyukjae pelan.

Ryeowook tidak menggubris teman sebangkunya itu, ia sibuk membuka pesan yang dikirim Yesung padanya. "Hyukjae! Lihat ini!" seru Ryeowook heboh, mau tak mau Hyukjae menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang ditunjukan Ryeowook.

Dilayar ponsel itu, terpampang potret teman-temannya di SM High School. Yesung yang tersenyum dengan Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon yang tengah menarik Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Pffft…" Hyukjae menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Mereka lucu sekali! Hahaha!" seru Ryeowook, tawanya lepas.

Hyukjae tak mampu menahan tawa lagi, dia tersenyum, lalu tertawa bersama Ryeowook.

"Hahaha, mereka lucu sekali!"

 _Dan akhirnya semuanya kembali pada tempat semula, namun dengan perubahan yang lebih baik. Eunhyuk hyung kembali bersama teman-temannya, namun tidak lagi nakal dan berandal seperti dulu, dia telah berubah, menjadi yang lebih baik.._

 _Sedangkan aku, kembali pada sekolah elit ini, suasana yang tenang, suasana favoritku. Tidak ada perubahan yang begitu mencolok dari diriku, hanya saja.. seseorang telah mencuri hatiku dan merubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Tentu saja Eunhyuk hyung yang merubahnya, tapi, pemuda lain yang mencuri hatiku juga merubah hidupku yang sudah berwarna karena Eunhyuk hyung ini menjadi tambah berwarna-warni._

 _Well, teman-teman yang aku temui di SM Senior High School juga sedikit merubah hidupku, dan kepribadianku. Terkadang aku bisa saja menjadi nakal dan jahil seperti mereka, tapi aku tetaplah Lee Hyukjae yang pendiam yang tergila-gila dengan ketenangan._

 _Walaupun begitu, suatu saat pasti aku akan merindukan suasana ramai dan rusuh dari teman-temanku disana. Tapi disini, aku juga mendapat satu teman yang tak kalah rusuh dari mereka semua._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran siapa yang akan mendapat gelar King of High School nanti. Kuharap Eunhyuk hyung yang akan mendapatkannya._

"Lee Hyukjae?" panggil seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung di hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae mendongak dan menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan bingung.

"Nugu?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Zhoumi, orang yang kau tabrak, dan orang yang mengobati luka di jarimu," jawab Zhoumi dengan senyum lebarnya. Hyukjae terperangah dibuatnya, segera saja pemuda manis itu mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang lukanya diobati oleh pemuda jangkung itu bukanlah dirinya, melainkan kakaknya, Lee Eunhyuk.

 _Ternyata, masih ada satu hal yang belum kembali pada tempatnya. Berani-beraninya Eunhyuk hyung mendekati salah satu siswa disekolahku, memalukan saja. Ah.. apakah begini perasaan Eunhyuk hyung saat tahu aku berpacaran dengan Donghae dulu? Sangat memalukan._

 _Well, aku jadi senang, sepertinya ada satu orang yang tertarik dengan Eunhyuk hyung. Hmm.. haruskah aku merestuinya?_

 _Ngomong-ngomong.. aku jadi rindu pada Donghae._

~Q~

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas. Begitu pula Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang.

"Oh? Itu Yesung!" seru Ryeowook, "tapi bukankah sebelahnya itu Donghae?"

Hyukjae mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook, di depan gerbang sana, dua pemuda tampan tengah melambai pada mereka dan tersenyum lebar. Hyukjae balas lambaian Donghae lalu berlari menghampirinya.

"Donghae-ah! Aku rindu padamu!" seru Hyukjae sebal. Ia segera memeluk Donghae erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku lebih rindu kau, Hyukie," jawab Donghae sembari membalas pelukan Hyukjae. "Ayo pulang."

"Ayo~" Hyukjae menarik Donghae ke halte, sebelumnya ia pamit pada Ryeowook dan Yesung sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye! Sampai ketemu besok!"

"Bye!"

Hyukjae dan Donghae segera memasuki bus yang sudah datang. Keduanya mendengus sebal saat tak ada satupun bangku yang kosong. Terpaksa keduanya berdiri dengan berpegangan.

Bus mulai berjalan. Sesekali Donghae dan Hyukjae bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Benar-benar pasangan yang membuat iri siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Candaan dan tawa mereka terhenti saat bus tiba-tiba mengerem dan tubuh Hyukjae limbung pada tubuh Donghae. Dengan sigap Donghae menahan Hyukjae dengan memeluknya erat pada pinggang.

Kejadian ini terulang lagi, di bus yang sama, pada waktu sore hari yang sama, sepulang sekolah.. yang berbeda hanya status mereka yang sekarang, dan suasana yang sama sekali tidak ada kecanggungan seperti dulu.

Dengan wajah yang merona, Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, bukan melepaskannya seperti dulu. Begitu pula Donghae, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyukjae, tidak berniat melepasnya. Wajah keduanya merona merah..

Benar-benar cinta anak SMA.

"Saranghae, Lee Hyukjae," bisik Donghae.

"Nado saranghae.."

To Be Continued

 **Next Chapter (ending)**

"Sampai ujian berakhir, kita akan jarang bertemu.. maafkan aku."

.

"Eunhyuk hyung.. teruslah berusaha!"

.

"Hyukjae-ah, ini eomma."

.

"Eomma! Eunhyuk hyung menghilang, ia tidak ada di apartemen! Aku akan mencarinya!"

.

"Baiklah! Tahun ini, gelar King of High School jatuh kepada..."

.

"Aku.. tidak lulus ujian masuk Universitas Seoul."

~Q~

update kilat khusus untuk kaliaaan~ maaf untuk alur yang kecepetan, cerita yang makin aneh. Maaf banget. Aku udah usaha sebisa mungkin tapi inilah hasilnya, maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Chapter depan ending untuk ff ini. Udah selesai di ketik sih, tinggal nunggu respon dari kalian aja apa ff ini dilanjut lagi atau gimana.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca dan review fanfict ini, makasih untuk yang baca doang tapi gak review, makasih untuk yang sekedar buka fanfict ini tapi ga baca(?). Aku sayang kaliaaan.

Maaf reviewnya gak aku balas, tapi aku baca kok, makasih banyak yaaa!

Review lagi yah aku sayang kalian mwah


	11. Chapter 11

**King of High School**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters isn't mine**

 **Warning: Boys Love, School Life, OOC**

 **~happy reading~**

 **.**

"Ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dengan penampilan khas berandal sekolah itu mengangkat tangannya di udara dengan tinggi, seolah menunjukan bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

"Eunhyuk? Kau bisa?" tanya guru di depan kelas sana dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja!" sahut pemuda itu dengan percaya diri. Ia bangkit dari bangkunya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Teman-temannya bersorak kagum. Eunhyuk tampaknya telah berubah menjadi siswa yang pintar dan aktif. Meskipun sebelumnya memang sudah aktif, aktif dalam hal negatif di sekolah. Kesan siswa nakal masih melekat pada tubuhnya, namun kini ia sudah berubah banyak, menjadi siswa yang lebih baik.

Eunhyuk tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaannya di papan tulis. Ia bisa mengerjakan soal yang bahkan juara kelas—Kyuhyun—pun tak bisa mengerjakannya. Hebat.

Ini semua karena Hyukjae.. Hyukjae yang telah merubahku menjadi lebih baik. Aku sekarang yakin, aku bisa masuk Universitas Seoul!

Ujian akhir sudah di depan mata. Seluruh anak kelas tiga akan di hadapkan pada ujian akhir minggu depan. Kegiatan belajar mengajar di sekolah pun diketatkan. Jam pelajaran bertambah menjadi lebih lama. Biasanya, inilah yang paling membuat siswa kelas tiga merasa tertekan. Tapi bukankah itu semua untuk masa depan mereka? Mereka hanya perlu bertahan seminggu lagi, dan pada akhirnya akan memetik hasil yang telah mereka tanam sendiri. Apakah bagus, atau bahkan tidak.

Seperti sepuluh pemuda yang sedang berkumpul di satu meja bulat yang cukup besar di sebuah halaman rumah minimalis yang asri. Mereka sedang menanam sesuatu untuk mereka petik pada akhirnya. Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon berkumpul disana, belajar bersama untuk persiapan ujian akhir.

"Aku tak mengerti, aku baru kelas dua tapi aku harus ikut belajar giat seperti kalian," keluh Kibum di tengah kegiatannya mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika kelas dua. Hyukjae terkikik melihatnya.

"Salah sendiri berteman dengan anak kelas tiga," sahut Sungmin, ia sibuk dengan soal-soal fisikanya dan beberapa kali mendengus sebal karena tak mengerti.

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu pada Sungmin yang langsung disambut anggukan dari pemuda kelinci itu. "Bantu aku menjawab yang ini," ujar Sungmin menunjuk beberapa soal yang menurutnya sulit. Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun menjelaskannya pada pemuda itu.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak wanita yang menjadi penggemarmu?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba pada Siwon yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Hn? Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku tampan," ujar Siwon acuh, ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Kibum memberengut sebal dibuatnya, apa kau cemburu?

"Ryeowook-ah, kau imut sekali saat sedang mengerjakan soal-soal sulit ini," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh kemudian tertawa pelan, tersipu karena pujian Yesung.

"Gomawo.." Yesung segera mencubit pipi kekasihnya dengan sayang. Seperti biasa, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengambil selca dirinya bersama Ryeowook. Ckck.. benar-benar maniak selca.

Jangan tanya Shindong.. selalu saja terdapat snack di tangannya saat sedang belajar. Dan pemuda tambun itu tak berhenti mengunyah.

Pemuda manis yang paling diam diantara semuanya tampak asik sendiri dengan soal-soal kimia di hadapannya. Ia tak tampak kesulitan, begitu pula kembarannya di sebelahnya. Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk mengerjakan soal dengan begitu tenang. Sedangkan pemuda mokpo yang duduk tepat di sebelah Hyukjae terus memperhatikan pemuda manis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Cepat kerjakan soalmu," gumam Hyukjae tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Donghae. Donghae hanya nyengir lebar dan kemudian merebut pulpen di tangan Hyukjae membuat pemuda manis itu memekik protes.

"Kembalikan pulpenku!" seru Hyukjae sebal. Ia menarik-narik tangan Donghae yang terangkat tinggi menjauhkan pulpen dari jangkauan Hyukjae.

"Tidak mau! Sedari tadi kau menghiraukanku," ujar Donghae dengan polosnya. Hyukjae berdecak sebal dibuatnya.

"Yak! Kembalikan pulpen adikku!" seru Eunhyuk yang menyadari tingkah jahil Donghae. Dengan cepat Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menjauh dari Eunhyuk yang mencoba meraih pulpen Hyukjae di tangannya. Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk bangkit dan mengejar Donghae.

"Tangkap ini!" dengan polosnya Donghae melempar pulpen itu pada Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkapnya dan tertawa evil.

"Yak Kyuhyun! Jangan ikut-ikutan mengerjai Hyukjae!" seru Sungmin. Ia mencoba meraih pulpen di tangan Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat pemuda evil itu melemparnya ke arah Siwon.

"Nice catch!" seru Siwon dengan senyum lebarnya. Kibum dengan gesit mencoba merebut pulpen sahabat barunya itu, "Siwon hyung! Kembalikan pulpennya!"

"Siwon-ah! Lempar kesini!" seru Donghae saat Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk mencoba merebut pulpen di tangan Siwon. Sebelum Hyukjae merebut pulpennya, pulpen itu sudah berpindah tempat di tangan Donghae.

"Yak! Cepat kembalikan pulpennya!" seru Hyukjae sebal mengejar Donghae.

"Tangkap kalau bisa! Hahaha!" seru Donghae berlari menjauh dari Hyukjae.

Dan kegiatan belajar yang harusnya berjalan dengan tenang itu malah menjadi ricuh seperti ini..

JPRET.

Lagi-lagi, Yesung mengambil gambar dirinya bersama Ryeowook dengan teman-teman yang lain yang sibuk kejar-kejaran dan Shindong yang memakan snacknya sambil menatap kamera dengan mata melebar.

"Yak! Yesung! Kenapa memotret disaat aku belum siap!"

Tsk, para pemuda itu tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Sangat ribut.

~Q~

Tampak dua pemuda tampan dan manis melangkah pelan menyusuri taman kota sambil berpegangan tangan dibawah langit jingga, menghabiskan waktu sore hari bersama di taman.

Keduanya berhenti, Donghae berdiri menghadap Hyukjae dan memegang kedua bahu pemuda manis yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Hyukjae-ah," panggil Donghae dengan lembut. Hyukjae memandang Donghae penuh tanya dengan mata melebar yang sangat imut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Sampai ujian berakhir, kita akan jarang bertemu.." ujar Donghae dengan tatapan menyesal, "maafkan aku."

Hyukjae mengukir senyum manisnya yang selalu membuat Donghae berdebar. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti, "tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan sangat jarang menghubungimu."

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Senyum menawannya terukir di wajah tampannya, yang selalu membuat jantung Hyukjae berdegup kencang. "Ujian akhir benar-benar menyebalkan, aku jadi tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu," keluh Donghae. Hyukjae terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Jangan seperti itu, ujian ini juga demi masa depanmu," ujar Hyukjae mengusap jemari Donghae yang kini sudah berada digenggamannya.

"Kau benar.." ujar Donghae. Ia menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan sayang.

"Ayo kita habiskan hari ini berdua saja sebelum sibuk dengan kegiatan yang akan menyita waktu bersama kita," ujar Donghae dengan lembut, ia mengusap rambut pemuda manis di pelukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae. Ia mengeratkan pelukan dan makin menyusupkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Donghae. Ia akan merindukan pelukan ini, dan akan merindukan semua dari Donghae.

Hanya dua minggu mereka tidak akan bertemu, tapi rasanya seperti mereka akan berpisah selama dua tahun saja. Salahkan ujian akhir yang seakan menjadi sesuatu yang jahat yang menghalangi hubungan mereka.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu sore hari bersama dengan Hyukjae yang berada di pelukan Donghae dibawah langit jingga hingga matahari terbenam, menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang akan memisahkan mereka sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

~Q~

Ujian akhir semakin dekat. Selain belajar di sekolah, tak sedikit para siswa yang mengikuti bimbingan belajar diluar sekolah agar semakin siap menghadapi ujian akhir penentu masa depan. Seperti Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua mengikuti bimbingan belajar setiap sepulang sekolah. Sesampainya dirumahpun mereka tak berhenti untuk belajar.

Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk serta sahabat mereka sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk sekedar berkumpul sebentar. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang semakin hari semakin dekat. Mereka semua bertekat untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik di ujian akhir, berusaha sekeras mungkin, belajar hingga rasanya tak sanggup menampung lagi.

Dan Eunhyuk, ia bertekat untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik dan mampu menyaingi kembarannya. Belajar keras agar mampu masuk Universitas Seoul yang ia elukan. Agar ia dapat membuktikan kepada semua orang yang dulu pernah mengabaikannya karena kebodohannya bahwa ia bisa.

Hyukjae terus memberikan dukungan terbaiknya pada sang kakak. Selalu mengajarinya setiap kali saudara yang paling ia sayang itu kesulitan dalam menjawab soal. Selalu membimbingnya agar menjadi lebih baik darinya. Hyukjae tak peduli lagi jika sang kakak akan mendului kepintarannya, sebenarnya, itulah yang diinginkannya.. melihat sang kakak yang lebih bersinar dari dirinya sendiri.

"Eunhyuk hyung.. teruslah berusaha!" seru Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Fighting!" seru Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae bersama.

Dan datanglah hari ujian akhir di selenggarakan.

Triing..

Suara alarm—tidak, itu bukan suara alarm, itu suara telepon yang berdering. Hyukjae mengucek matanya, ia terbangun karena suara telepon yang terus berdering. Dengan gontai ia mengangkat telepon.

"Yeoboseyo.." gumam Hyukjae pelan.

"Hyukjae-ah, ini eomma," sahut seseorang disebrang telepon. Hyukjae terbelalak senang mendengar suara ibunya.

"Eomma!" seru Hyukjae. Betapa ia merindukan orang tuanya saat ini.

"Eomma dengar hari ini adalah hari ujian akhir, apa kau belajar dengan giat?" tanya sang ibu di sebrang.

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat seakan sang ibunya melihatnya, "iya! Aku dan Eunhyuk hyung belajar sangat keras sekali!"

"Syukurlah.. bisakah eomma bicara dengan Eunhyuk?" tanya sang ibu lagi.

"Tentu! Tunggu sebentar, eomma," ujar Hyukjae, ia meletakan gagang telepon lalu berlari menuju kamar kakaknya.

"Eunhyuk—" dengan semangat Hyukjae membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk, "—hyung..?"

Tidak ada Eunhyuk disana. Hyukjae membuka selimut yang tampak rapi, tidak ada Eunhyuk dibalik selimut itu. Dengan cemas Hyukjae mencari kakaknya itu diseluruh penjuru apartemen.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" panggilnya dengan kencang. Di dapur, kamar mandi, tidak ada Eunhyuk disana. Eunhyuk tidak ada di apartemen.

Hyukjae kembali pada gagang telepon, "eomma! Eunhyuk hyung tidak ada di apartemen! Aku akan mencarinya!" seru Hyukjae panik.

Hyukjae keluar dari apartemen dengan panik berlari kecil menyusuri lingkungan apartemen yang luas, mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" panggil Hyukjae kuat. Ia memandang sekeliling, dimana Eunhyuk? Padahal hari ini adalah hari ujian. Tapi kenapa ia menghilang?

Di tengah kegiatannya mencari, Hyukjae mendongak menatap langit yang masih gelap karena ini masih sangat pagi. Tak sengaja Hyukjae melihat ke atap apartemen, dan mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia kenal duduk diatas sana.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" serunya. Hyukjae berlari masuk ke apartemen dan berlari memasuki lift dan menekan tombol lantai paling atas.

Hyukjae berlari menaiki tangga atap gedung apartemen dengan tergesa. Sampai diatas dengan tersengal.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" panggil Hyukjae saat ia sudah berada dibelakang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berbalik, lalu memeluk adik kesayangannya itu dengan erat.

"Hyukjae-ah, hiks.." isak Eunhyuk di tengah pelukannya.

"A-ada apa, hyung?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir. Ia membalas pelukan sang kakak dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

"Aku—aku takut.." isak Eunhyuk pelan. "Bagaimana jika.. bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menjawab soal nanti?"

Hyukjae mengusap punggung kakaknya itu dengan sayang. "Tidak, hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti akan bisa menjawabnya, dan kau akan mendapat nilai terbaik," ujar Hyukjae dengan yakin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. Hyukjae mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Iya, hyung. Ayo masuk.. ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu.." ujar Hyukjae melepas pelukannya.

"Siapa?"

~Q~

"Eomma…" Eunhyuk memegang gagang telepon dengan erat. Betapa ia merindukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya sang ibu di sebrang.

"A-aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hari ini adalah hari ujianmu. Kau sudah belajar, kan?" tanya sang ibu.

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat, "aku sudah belajar, eomma. Aku akan bisa menjawab soal ujian ini."

"Eomma tahu, kau pasti bisa. Teruslah berusaha, maaf eomma tidak bisa memberikan dukungan lebih pada kalian, disini sangat sibuk," ujar suara di sebrang.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Terima kasih eomma."

"Kau harus bisa masuk Universitas Seoul. Eomma tahu, kau anak yang pintar."

"Hiks.. gomawoyo, Eomma," tangis Eunhyuk kembali pecah. Ia begitu rindu pada orang tuanya. "Jika aku masuk Universitas Seoul, apa eomma dan appa akan pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Tentu saja, anakku. Jika kau dan Hyukjae bisa sama-sama masuk Universitas Seoul, eomma dan appa akan kesana mengunjungi kalian," janji sang ibu di sebrang.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo, eomma.."

Dan kini, Eunhyuk merasa semangatnya terbakar. Ia makin bertekat untuk mendapat nilai terbaik dan masuk Universitas Seoul, bersama Hyukjae.

Tunggu aku..

~Q~

Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk berpisah di halte menuju sekolah masing-masing. Mereka berdua sudah siap untuk menghadapi soal-soal yang akan di berikan nanti.

Begitu pula Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Sungmin, Shindong dan Ryeowook, mereka semua telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang-matang, belajar giat dari jauh hari agar mampu menghadapi ujian akhir ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Ayo bersulang!"

Seruan keras itu keluar dari sepuluh pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang baru saja pulang. Mereka meneguk jus jeruk yang menggantikan soju bagi mereka, anak sekolah belum boleh meminum hal semacam itu.

Ujian akhir sudah berakhir. Dan para pemuda ini merayakan keberhasilan mereka menjawab soal-soal ujian dengan sukses, dan sekarang mereka akan bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum kembali fokus belajar untuk ujian masuk universitas.

"Kita semua akan masuk Universitas Seoul, kan?!" seru pemuda yang berpenampilan paling acak disana, itu Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja!" seru yang lain.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua daging di restoranku ini!" seru pemuda tambun yang adalah Shindong, "eomma! Tambah lagi dagingnya!"

"Yay! Ayo kembali bersulang!"

"Bersulang!"

Benar-benar para pemuda yang sangat ribut. Lihatlah para pengunjung lain, memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan terganggu. Para pemuda tanggung itu sama sekali tidak peduli, yang penting saat ini mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

"Hyukjae-ah," panggil Donghae ditengah pesta kecil-kecilan mereka. Hyukjae menoleh dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Saat acara perpisahan sekolahku nanti.. maukah kau datang denganku?" tanya Donghae, "sekolahku memperbolehkan untuk membawa pasangan dari sekolah lain."

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk antusias, "aku mau!" serunya.

Donghae segera memeluk Hyukjae, "terima kasih, ngomong-ngomong, aku merindukanmu."

Baru saja Hyukjae akan membalas pelukan Donghae, tiba-tiba saja pelukan mereka dipisahkan dengan paksa oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk menyaksikan kalian yang sibuk bermesraan," ujar Eunhyuk sewot yang langsung disambut tawa oleh yang lain.

"Maafkan aku, hyung~" ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum malunya, sedangkan Donghae hanya menggerutu tak setuju sedari tadi.

"Ayo makan daging!" seru Shindong saat daging yang lain sudah tersedia.

"Kajja! Selamat makan~!"

Begitulah mereka, selalu ricuh dimana-mana. Ckck..

~Q~

Acara perpisahan SM Senior High School di adakan sehari sebelum pengumuman kelulusan. Berbeda dengan ELF Senior High School yang sudah diadakan sejak jauh hari. Dan acara perpisahan itu diadakan hari ini.

"Lee Hyukjae!" seru Eunhyuk kesal.

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sedari tadi Eunhyuk terus mengocehinya karena dia akan menemani Donghae diacara itu.

"Harusnya kau datang bersamaku! Aku jadi tidak ada pasangan," seru Eunhyuk sebal.

"Ayolah, Hyung! Kau bisa pergi dengan Shindong, atau yang lainnya!" seru Hyukjae tak kalah kesal.

"Mereka semua sudah ada pasangan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hyukjae.

"Hyung!" seru Hyukjae dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa?!" seru Eunhyuk dengan cemberut.

"Bagaimana jika Zhoumi saja yang menemanimu?"

"A-apa? Zhoumi?!"

~Q~

Ruang aula SM Senior High School sudah diubah menjadi ruang pesta yang sangat indah, dengan interior yang rapi dan terkesan elegan. Hyukjae suka suasananya. Ternyata sekolah ini keren juga, batin Hyukjae memuji.

Ia sudah ada disana bersama Donghae. Pemuda mokpo itu menjemputnya begitu cepat, akhirnya ia meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian yang sedang menunggu Zhoumi. Hyukjae berulang kali meminta maaf karena hal itu.

"Acaranya belum dimulai," ujar Donghae dengan cengiran khas bocahnya.

"Siapa yang ingin datang cepat-cepat?" gerutu Hyukjae.

Malam ini, Donghae berpenampilan sangat tampan di mata Hyukjae, dengan kemeja biru laut yang dibalut setelan jas biru tua. Sedangkan Hyukjae berpenampilan sangat manis dengan kemeja merah mudanya dan setelan jas berwarna putih bersih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau manis sekali," ujar Donghae memuji dengan tulus menyebabkan semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hyukjae.

"Kau berlebihan," gumam Hyukjae malu-malu.

Donghae terkekeh dan kemudian mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, disana sudah ada Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sungmin yang memasuki aula bersama.

"Woah, mereka akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama," ujar Donghae yang disetujui oleh Hyukjae.

Di belakang mereka, muncul Yesung dan Ryeowook serta Shindong dengan seorang wanita cantik. Mereka semua menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Eoh? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Ah, kekasih Shindong sepertinya," tebak Donghae

"Hey!" sapa Donghae pada teman-temannya, dan berkedip pada wanita di sisi Shindong membuat Hyukjae sebal melihatnya.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Siwon pada Shindong.

"A-ah bukan! Kenalkan, dia Jung Nari, dia pekerja paruh waktu di restoranku," jawab Shindong dengan senyum malu-malunya, begitu pula dengan wanita bernama Nari di sebelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sapa Nari pada semuanya.

"Nari-ah, salam kenal," sapa Hyukjae dan mereka berjabatan tangan. Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun juga berkenalan dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Eunhyuk? Lama sekali," ujar Donghae, "acara sebentar lagi dimulai."

"Oh? Itu Eunhyuk!" seru Ryeowook menunjuk pintu luar. Eunhyuk ada disana, bersama pemuda jangkung dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Siapa pemuda jangkung itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Halo," sapa Eunhyuk mendekati para sahabatnya.

"Calon King of High School kita sudah datang."

"Lama sekali," ujar Sungmin, "ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?"

"Ah, perkenalkan, aku Zhoumi. Satu sekolah dengan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook," ujar Zhoumi dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Semuanya saling berkenalan dan mengobrol banyak.

Mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara apa sekarang, sebenarnya, acara yang paling mereka tunggu adalah acara pengumuman King of High School tahun ini. Semuanya penasaran akan hal itu.

"Ada gelar seperti itu disini? Wah benar-benar menarik," komentar Zhoumi saat Eunhyuk menceritakannya.

"Tentu, doakan aku mendapat gelar itu, ya," ujar Eunhyuk dengan percaya diri.

"Tentu, aku mendoakanmu."

"Hyukie, doakan aku untuk dapat gelar King of High School ya," pinta Donghae.

"Hmm.. aku sebenarnya lebih ingin Eunhyuk hyung yang memenangkannya," jawab Hyukjae dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau jahat sekali," rutuk Donghae berpura-pura merajuk.

"Hey, kau sudah menjadi King kok, King of My Heart," ujar Hyukjae malu-malu, ia mengecup pipi kekasihnya dengan singkat.

"Para hadirin sekalian!" suara MC di depan sana mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak muda yang tengah bercanda itu, "sebentar lagi, peraih gelar King of High School tahun ini akan diumumkan!"

Tepukan dan sorak sorai dari siswa menggema ramai di aula itu. Seperti Hyukjae cs, mereka bersorak ricuh, seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah.. harap tenang sebentar," ujar sang MC. Semua hadirin kembali tenang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalian tahu, gelar King of High School ini diambil berdasarkan voting dari seluruh warga sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu," jelas sang MC, "dan malam ini, telah ditentukan siapa peraih gelar itu!"

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar di seluruh penjuru aula. Semuanya penasaran akan siapa yang meraih gelar tersebut. Termasuk Hyukjae, dalam hati ia berharap Eunhyuklah yang meraihnya.

"Dan sedikit pemberitahuan, untuk tahun ini tidak akan ada gelar Queen of High School karena tidak ada yang mau melakukan voting," ujar MC dengan kecewa. Tak jauh dari sana, Jessica berdeham canggung.

"Cepatlah umumkan!" seru Donghae tak sabar. Hampir saja ia ingin melempar snack ke arah MC tapi dengan sigap Hyukjae menahannya.

"Sabar sedikit, Hae," ujar Hyukjae.

"Sebentar lagi akan saya umumkan peraih gelar King of High School tahun ini!" seru MC membuat Eunhyuk gemas, pasalnya sedari tadi MC selalu saja menyebutkan sebentar lagi namun tidak juga mengumumkannya.

"Baiklah! Siapakah menurut kalian King of High School tahun ini?!" seru MC menggelegar.

"Eunhyuk!" seru Eunhyuk, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Shindong dan Kibum.

"Donghae!" seru Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon lebih keras.

Ryeowook, Nari dan Zhoumi hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung yang terjadi di depan sana. Mereka tak mengerti apa-apa dan memilih diam.

"Baiklah! Tahun ini, gelar King of High School jatuh kepada..." MC menggantungkan kalimatnya, backsound yang dibuat seheboh mungkin menambah suasana berdebar disana. Beberapa siswa berbisik-bisik mendiskusikan siapa yang akan meraih gelar tradisi itu.

"King of SM Senior High School tahun ini adalah…" sekali lagi MC mengucapkan dengan lantang.

Para siswa menunggu dengan tak sabar. Bahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir saja akan melempar MC dengan gelas di tangan mereka.

"Choi Siwon!" seru MC dengan lantang.

"APA?!" seruan kaget itu terdengar dari sembilan pemuda disana. Beberapa seruan kecewa terdengar dari siswi-siswi penggemar Donghae karena pemuda mokpo itu tidak terpilih. Dan seruan senang dari penggemar Siwon yang entah sejak kapan menjadi banyak.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" seru Eunhyuk terkejut, ia menatap Siwon tak percaya. Jika seperti ini, harunya ia menyaingi Siwon dari dulu, bukan menyaingi Lee Donghae.

Donghae menatap Siwon tak percaya, "b-bagaimana bisa—" Siwon hanya menatapnya dan Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tak percaya dan merasa bersalah.

"Siwon hyung! Chukkae!" seru Kibum bahagia.

"Chukkae, Siwon-ah!" seru yang lain pada Siwon, termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Untuk Choi Siwon, silahkan naik ke podium untuk menerima trophy penghargaan dan memberi salam untuk teman-teman yang memilihmu," ujar sang MC.

Dengan percaya diri Siwon naik ke podium dan menerima trophy dari MC secara langsung.

"Aku tidak percaya—sungguh," ujar Siwon di podium, "terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah memilihku!"

Terdengar sorakan genit dari siswi-siswi yang menggila karena Siwon menunjukan senyum lebarnya yang mempesona. Kibum menatap mereka semua dengan sebal, "dasar genit!" serunya kesal.

"Dan juga, terima kasih untuk Kim Kibum," suara Siwon disana membuat Kibum tercengang. Siwon berterima kasih padanya di depan podium. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan terdengar beberapa siulan yang juga keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Wajah Kibum memerah karena malu.

"Ckck.. tidak kuduga," gumam Kyuhyun melihat sahabatnya berdiri di atas podium dengan bangganya.

"Yeah.." sahut Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin," Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, "kau kalah taruhan denganku."

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tentang hubungan Donghae."

"A-apa? Tapi itu kan—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus menuruti permintaanku," ujar Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

"A-apa?" wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna, ia menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Lee Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun mantap dan serius, "maukah kau?"

"Baiklah.. karena kau memaksa," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum malunya dan wajah yang merona malu.

"Haah.. malam ini benar-benar malam yang tak terduga," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau kecewa?" tanya Zhoumi hati-hati.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebarnya, "bukan ini yang sebenarnya aku tuju, tapi Universitas Seoul."

Entah kenapa, melihat pemuda menarik disampingnya tersenyum lebar membuat Zhoumi ikut tersenyum dengan berdebar. Ada apa denganku? batinnya.

"Donghae-ah," panggil Hyukjae pada Donghae yang sedang menyicipi kue-kue.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae dan menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak kecewa, kan?" tanya pemuda manis itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak kecewa kok," jawab Donghae dengan tenang, "sebaiknya kau tanyakan itu padanya," ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Aku yakin Eunhyuk hyung tidak kecewa, lagipula, yang terpenting bagjnya sekarang bukan gelar itu lagi," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Universitas Seoul."

"Aku tahu. Ayo kita bersama-sama masuk universitas itu," ujar Donghae ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Ya.. kita semua akan masuk disana."

 _Dan rasa penasaranku tentang King of High School terjawab sudah. Eunhyuk hyung memang belum bisa menerima gelar itu, ya, dia masih nakal seperti dulu. Sedangkan Donghae, aku akui pesonanya memang jauh dibawah Siwon. Kkk~ mianhae Donghae-ah. Tapi bagiku, kau dan Eunhyuk hyunglah yang terbaik!_

 _Merebutkan satu gelar yang menurutku konyol ini memang menyenangkan, walaupun bukan Eunhyuk hyung yang terpilih, tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha memperbaiki sesuatu yang kurang dari dia, kan?_

 _Eunhyuk hyung, teruslah berusaha!_

~Q~

"Jadi, kita akan belajar lagi untuk masuk universitas?"

Pekikan protes itu meluncur dari mulut Shindong yang biasa digunakan untuk mengunyah itu. Anggukan dari kepala Eunhyuk membuat Shindong dan Sungmin menghela nafas lelah. Kibum yang menperhatikan mereka hanya memberi semangat melalui gerak-geriknya.

Pengumuman kelulusan telah diumumkan. Eunhyuk, Hyukjae, Sungmin, Shindong, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Siwon lulus dengan nilai yang bagus. Begitu pula Ryeowook dan Zhoumi.

"Jika tidak belajar, kita tidak akan bisa masuk universitas," ujar Eunhyuk, "lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi kok. Maka kita akan bebas dari buku-buku ini dan mulai untuk kuliah."

"Dan kita akan belajar lagi saat kuliah," lanjut Sungmin horror.

"Ada apa? Belajar itu enak kok," sahut Eunhyuk dengan polosnya.

"Makin hari kau makin mengerikan saja, hyung," komentar Kibum tiba-tiba, Shindong mengangguk menanggapi.

"Jadi, ayo belajar! Demi Universitas Seoul!" seruan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin dan Shindong terkapar lelah.

Sepertinya, berkunjung ke apartemen Eunhyuk hari ini adalah keputusan yang salah bagi mereka.

Ujian masuk Universitas Seoul adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Tidak akan lulus jika tidak memiliki kemampuan. Eunhyuk sudah memenuhi kriteria nilai untuk masuk kesana, tinggal menghadapi ujian masuk. Jangan tanya Hyukjae, pemuda manis ini sudah pasti memenuhi kriteria nilai, dan sudah pasti ia akan lulus di universitas.

Untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu, Eunhyuk berusaha belajar sekeras mungkin. Tidak peduli jika harus kelelahan, yang terpenting ia menguasai semua materi.

"Hyung, besok ujian masuk universitas," ujar Hyukjae menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah belajar, "jagalah pola makan hari ini, tidur yang cukup. Jangan begadang karena belajar."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya, menutup pulpen dan buku lalu beralih pada Hyukjae, "aku kembali takut."

"Jangan takut hyung," hibur Hyukjae, ia menggenggam tangan kembarannya itu berusaha menenangkan, "kau sudah berhasil melewati ujian akhir dan mendapat hasil yang sangat bagus. Sudah pasti ujian kali ini kau juga akan mendapat hasil yang bagus pula."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eunhyuk pada adik kesayangannya. Hyukjae mengangguk yakin menjawabnya. Eunhyuk menarik Hyukjae ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Hyukjae-ah," ujar Eunhyuk penuh ketulusan, "terima kasih karena terus mendukungku. Karena kau aku telah berubah menjadi lebih baik."

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan kakaknya, ia menepuk punggung Eunhyuk dengan pelan, "sama-sama, hyung. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Hyukjae-ah," ujar Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya.. jangan takut lagi. Kita akan masuk universitas bersama-sama," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, melepas pelukannya lalu mengacak surai hitam Hyukjae. "Ayo tidur," ajaknya, "kau bilang kita tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk semangat, "hyung! Ayo tidur seranjang malam ini, aku rindu tidur berdua denganmu."

"Aigoo.. aku juga rindu masa seperti itu. Ayo."

Dan malam ini, mereka tidur bersama di single bed milik Eunhyuk, sekaligus mengenang masa kecil dimana mereka selalu tidur bersama.

Cahaya bulan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, menerangi kamar yang gelap itu dengan cahaya redupnya. Dan bintang bersinar di atas sana, menemani tidurnya dua saudara kembar yang saling menyayangi itu.

~Q~

Hari ini ujian masuk Universitas Seoul diselenggarakan. Gedung universitas itu sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang akan menghadapi ujian masuk. Termasuk sepuluh pemuda yang melangkah bersama memasuki gerbang universitas.

Hyukjae, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Shindong, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon dan Zhoumi ada disana, berjalan bersama dengan senyum penuh percaya diri melangkah untuk menghadapi hari itu. Canda tak ayal menghiasi langkah mereka.

"Sebelum masuk, ayo kita berdoa bersama agar dimudahkan untuk menjawab soal-soal," ujar Siwon memimpin doa. Mereka berdiri berkeliling dan mulai berdoa.

Selesai berdoa, Hyukjae menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, "ayo berikan semangat untuk kita semua."

Donghae yang pertama kali menjulurkan tangannya diatas tangan Hyukjae dengan senyum menawannya, lalu diikuti yang lain.

Dan mereka berseru dengan kencang..

"Fighting!"

~Q~

Ujian masuk universitas mereka lalui dengan tenang, tidak tergesa-gesa karena itu akan membuat semuanya menjadi kacau. Dan sekarang, mereka semua harus menunggu hasil ujian penentu masa depan itu yang akan diumumkan tiga hari setelah ujian.

"Aku berdebar," ujar Eunhyuk. Kini pemuda itu sedang di bus bersama Hyukjae menuju Universitas Seoul. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman hasil ujian, apakah lulus atau tidak.

"Bukan hanya kau, aku juga berdebar, hyung," keluh Hyukjae jujur. Ia menggenggam jemari Eunhyuk dengan erat. Jemari mereka berdua sama-sama berkeringat saking gugupnya.

Sesampainya disana, Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae dengan berat melangkah memasuki pekarangan universitas. Mereka makin gugup saat papan pengumuman kelulusan sudah hampir dekat.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di papan mengerikan itu. Dengan cepat Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk mencari nama mereka di deretan nama-nama siswa yang lulus.

Hyukjae hampir saja melompat girang saat pertama kali melihat nama Lee Eunhyuk tertera disana.

"Hyung! Lihat! Kau lulus!" seru Hyukjae heboh, ia menarik-narik kakaknya dengan heboh lalu memeluknya.

"Benarkah? Mana?!" seru Eunhyuk tak percaya, ia melihat nama yang ditunjuk adiknya, namanya benar-benar ada disana. Eunhyuk ikut melompat girang bersama Hyukjae.

"Aku lulus!" serunya bahagia setengah mati.

"Kau lulus!" Hyukjae tak kalah bahagia dibuatnya, bahkan sampai lupa bahwa ia belum menemukan namanya di papan pengumuman itu

Saat tersadar nama Hyukjae belum mereka temukan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti melompat girang. "Hyukjae-ah, dimana namamu?" tanya Eunhyuk panik.

"Ah iya aku lupa," ujar Hyukjae yang juga ikut panik. Dengan gesit mereka mencari nama Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae! Ini namamu!" seru Eunhyuk saat menemukan nama Hyukjae berada beberapa peringkat dibawahnya.

Hyukjae kembali melompat girang saat menemukan namanya dan mengetahui bahwa nilai Eunhyuk lebih besar darinya.

"Hyung! Aku lulus! Dan nilaimu lebih besar dariku!"

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" seru Eunhyuk makin bahagia. Mereka kembali berpelukan erat.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" teriakan kencang itu membuat si kembar melepas pelukan dan menatap sumber suara dengan bingung, namun segera berlari menghampiri sumber suara dengan senang.

Sungmin, Shindong, Kibum, Ryeowook, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung dan Zhoumi ada disana, tak jauh dari papan pengumuman. Saat si kembar datang, segera saja kesembilan pemuda itu menarik si kembar ke dalam pelukan mereka.

"Selamat Eunhyuk-ah! Hyukjae-ah!" seru mereka semua.

~Q~

"Aku.. tidak lulus ujian masuk Universitas Seoul."

"Aku juga tidak lulus."

"Apa?!" Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae terbelalak mendengar penuturan dua sahabat mereka. Yang lain hanya memperhatikan dengan sedih, mereka sudah tahu berita itu lebih awal.

"Iya.." ujar pemuda tambun itu dengan senyumnya yang lumayan murung.

"Shindong-ah.." ujar Eunhyuk sedih. Dia memeluk pemuda tambun itu.

"Yesung-ah.." dan kini Eunhyuk memeluk Yesung.

Hyukjae tak percaya ini. Seharusnya mereka semua lulus, bukan—

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Shindong, "sepertinya sampai tahun depan aku akan menjalankan restoran orang tua ku ini. Lagipula tidak buruk, karena ada Nari disini."

"Aku juga sudah memutuskan akan kemana," ujar Yesung, "aku akan mengikuti audisi menyanyi."

"Semuanya, jangan bersedih lagi!" seru Shindong membangkitkan suasana sedih disana menjadi ceria kembali, "kita tidak boleh bersedih lagi! Bukankah semuanya sudah memiliki jalan masing-masing?"

"Shindong benar! Ayo rayakan apa yang sudah kita pilih ini," seru Yesung mengangkat gelas berisi jus jeruknya.

Wajah sedih dari semuanya tetap tak menghilang.

"Aigoo.. aku tahu kalian sahabatku, tapi tidak usah—"

"Bersulang!" ucapan Shindong terhenti begitu saja oleh teriakan dari mereka semua, Shindong terkejut, dan akhirnya mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi dan bersulang dengan para sahabatnya.

Kesedihan itu tak ada lagi berganti dengan kebahagiaan akan jalan yang akan mereka pilih. Semuanya tertawa lepas bersama-sama, merayakan jalan yang telah mereka pilih.

 _Dan inilah jalan yang aku pilih, bersama Eunhyuk hyung, masuk Universitas Seoul bersama-sama._

 _Dan akhirnya kami semua memiliki jalan kami masing-masing, dan itu membuat kami merasa sangat bahagia. Paling tidak, kami tahu dan sudah mempersiapan bagaimana masa depan kami nanti.._

 _Teman-teman.. terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kalian beri. Bagiku, kalian adalah anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Kalian yang telah memberikan arti persahabatan untukku._

 _Dulu, aku sama sekali tak suka dengan yang namanya berteman, namun sejak bertemu dengan kalian semua, aku merasa seakan hidup kembali._

 _Terima kasih karena sudah mengubah hidupku._

 _Dan untuk Eunhyuk hyung, terima kasih karena idemu yang gila itu merubah hidupku. Terima kasih telah menjadi hyungku yang terbaik. Eunhyuk hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu, jeongmal saranghae._

 _Dan juga Lee Donghae.. terima kasih telah datang ke kehidupanku yang membosankan. Selamat, kau telah membuat hidupku penuh warna dan membuat hatiku selalu berdebar karena senyumanmu. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah berfikir untuk selingkuh, ya!_

 _Aku mencintai kalian semua! Saranghae!_

~Q~

"Hyung! Itu eomma appa!"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah tunjuk Hyukjae. Disana, seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya berjalan ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan dengan menarik koper di tangan mereka.

"Eomma! Appa!" Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae berlari ke arah kedua orang tuanya, memeluk mereka erat.

Sungguh, Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae merindukan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang.." ujar Eunhyuk. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja, tak mampu membendungnya lagi. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae, ia sudah berlinang air mata.

"Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih, kalian sudah membanggakan kami," ujar sang ayah dengan bangganya mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dan Hyukjae.

"Ne, appa.." Eunhyuk segera memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi. Menumpahkan air matanya di bahu sang ayah.

Walau hanya sebentar, akhirnya kami bisa berkumpul bersama lagi. Aku, hyung, eomma dan appa. Kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di Seoul sampai mereka kembali ke kesibukan mereka.

"Hyukjae!" panggil seorang pemuda tampan dengan tingkah bocahnya berlari mendekat ke arah keluarga kecil itu.

"Eunhyuk!" dan kini pemuda jangkung dengan senyum lebarnya ikut berlari mendekat.

Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk tampak menggerutu melihat keberadaan dua pemuda itu.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya kedua orang tuanya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman canggung dari Hyukjae dan Eunhyuk.

 _Ah.. sepertinya liburan kali ini akan kami habiskan bersama dengan dua pemuda itu. Donghae dan Zhoumi, anggota keluarga yang baru? Kkk~ well, eomma dan appa sepertinya menyukai mereka berdua. Bukankah ini bagus? Kkk~_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, gelar apa lagi yang akan di perebutkan Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae di universitas nanti? Rasanya jadi membosankan kalau kehidupan kuliah kami hanya akan dihiasi dengan belajar dan belajar._

 _Semoga saja ada sesuatu yang lebih mengasyikan saat kuliah nanti! Yang lebih mengasyikan dari berebut gelar King of High School._

 **~THE END~**

Alurnya kecepatan banget kan? Tauuuuu banget. Tapi apa daya, kemampuan aku cuma segini… maaf kalau mengecewakan banget, aku masih belajar menulis sih masih amatir…

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca dan mantengin fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir. Makasih banyak buat yang review dan kasih kritik saran masukan, maaf kalau belum sesuai keinginan kalian. Maklum, masih amatir…

Aku sayang kalian -love sign-

Sampai ketemu di fanfict saya yang baru, kalau ada…

Bye~!


End file.
